Vegetable Soup for the Digiromantic's Soul
by Carter Tachikawa
Summary: (REQUESTS CLOSED!)Collection of romance stories. RUKATO has finally been uploaded. Several stories and poems about different couples. R & R.
1. Thank You For Loving Me: KOUMI

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic's Soul#1: Koumi  
  
Thank You for Loving Me  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
(Hi, again. As you can see I've reposted my first few fics and adding new ones. I'll have one of every kind up soon. They are to be chaptered in the following order:  
1) Koumi   
2) Taiora   
3) Takari   
4) Mimoe   
5) Kenyako   
6) Mimato  
7) Miyashiro  
8)Kekari  
9) Daikari  
10) Sorato  
11) Michi  
12) Daiyako  
  
  
Those are to be the first eleven but I will, I repeat, I WILL HAVE MORE!!! Again, this first one is Koumi. If you don't like Koumi, don't bitch at me cause it is. Look at what I've written above and find what suits you best. You may recognize it cause it was my first fic posted. I've changed this so please read and review. This is a songfic also and it's set in the future. I don't own Digimon or the song "Thank You for Loving Me" by Bon Jovi. Enjoy the story)  
  
Ages:  
Izzy & Mimi: 16  
  
  
Mimi began walking home after a long, hard day at school. Though the trees bore bright pink flowers and the sun hung above her fine brown hair, she was in low spirits. She was so depressed because of her grades on her last report card. One A, four B's, and a D in math. How was she going to explain all this to her mom and dad? She'd lied to them so many times saying that she was doing all right and that she would get an A. In the end, her own lies swallowed her up and spat her out. What would she do?  
I might as well commit suicide, she thought, I don't deserve to live. Now, everyone is going to hate me for getting this D. You were brilliant, Mimi. Real brilliant. You could have gotten help but you refused .If teachers and adults intimidated you, your friends could have helped you like Sora or Yolie or even...Izzy. Yeah, Izzy would be able to help me out but...I'm so scared. What if he says stuff that I don't understand? Will he think I'm stupid for not getting something like math?I know it wouldn't hurt to ask but...I don't know what to say. Izzy's so smart and sweet and understanding and I'm...not.   
Feeling hopeless, Mimi dragged herself back home.  
  
It's hard for me to say the things I want to say sometimes.  
There's no one here but you and me and that broken old streetlight.  
  
Her parents would probably be in a good mood. At least she hoped they were. Maybe they would forget about grades today. Then Mimi could keep her report card a secret 'till they came in the mail a month later. But by then, she would have improved so much that it wouldn't matter. By then, she'd get Izzy's help and...  
Mimi stopped herself. Izzy...how would she get his help? She had seen him   
walking down the halls and occasionally would say 'hi' but to beg for his help? What if he refused? True, Izzy wasn't the type to refuse anything still...would his help be enough for her? Mimi finally made up her mind. She went home (her parents were out thankfully), locked her bedroom door, and dialed Izzy's number.  
  
Lock the door, leave the world outside.  
All I got to say to you are these five words tonight.  
  
"Hello?" Izzy answered on the first ring.  
"Hi, Kou-kun. It's Mimi", Mimi toyed with the phone cord.  
"Hi, Mimi. It's been a while since I've heard from you."  
"I know and I'm sorry for not keeping in touch. Listen, Izzy, I need some help."  
"Sure. What is it?"  
"I...." Mimi froze at that moment. "I..."  
"Yes?" Izzy prompted.  
"I...Oh, it's so hard to say!"  
"Mimi, relax. I don't bite."  
" I know, Kou-kun. It's just that...I'm so embarrassed to tell you."  
"I won't laugh at you."  
"Okay, here goes."  
  
Thank you for loving me.  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see.  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Thank you for loving me.  
  
"Mimi, I'm still waiting. Take your time."  
"I am, Kou-kun. The thing is...I need help with math!"  
"That's it?"  
"Yes", Mimi lied again. The math was only part of the reason she called Izzy. She had something even more to tell him. He had to know about their first meeting. He was a tiny computer nerd and she was a fashionable rich girl. But...she saw something in him that she couldn't quite tell. Izzy brought out the best in her especially when they were stuck in that temple together. She had gotten mad but he...he remained calm as always. He saved her. The vision of little Izzy holding that rock over his head and breaking down the wall was clear like anything. It was at that moment she realized how much she loved him and how much he cared for her. He left behind his computer to find her.  
  
I never knew I had a dream until that dream was you.  
But when I looked into your eyes, the sky's a different blue.  
  
"Tell me the problem with math, Mimi."  
"I...I got a D! I just don't get math at all! I need help! I know it's too late to ask for any now but maybe if you can help me, I'll probably ace my next exam."  
"I'll be glad to help you, Mimi. Just let me know when I can come."  
"Tonight would be nice."  
"Very well. I'll leave my parents a note. Let's meet at six, shall we?"  
"That works."  
"Bye, Mimi. See you soon."  
"Bye, Kou-kun. Thank you."  
"My pleasure."  
Mimi hung up the phone, still sweating like crazy. That wasn't hard at all. More importantly, Izzy said he would come tonight. Maybe she'd be able to tell him how she felt now. She'd get math out of the way and they'd have the rest of the night together.   
Izzy arrived at six like he'd promised. Mimi gathered up all her courage and showed him the latest report card.  
"You didn't do too bad, this time. Your math is the only bad grade. Now, tell me, what exactly is the problem?"  
"It's algebra, geometry, trigonometry, calculus, and everything else in between! I'm sorry, Izzy. I just don't get math at all! It's nothing but a bunch of numbers and letters strung together with weird looking signs. I never saw how this would help me in life. I don't want to be an engineer or doctor or scientist of any kind. That's why math's such a big problem."  
"Math is really simple, Mimi. Here, I'll show you. Give me a problem and I'll show easier ways to solve it."  
"Oh, okay. Here", Mimi opened up her book and showed Izzy a quadratic   
equation. "I know the equation but solving it...well, that' s a major pain in the ass."  
"It shouldn't be. Here, watch what I do."  
Mimi paid very close attention to what Izzy was doing and slowly began to see how he was solving it. He gave her a problem and soon she solved it.  
"You did it!" Izzy whooped.  
"I...I did, didn't I? Thank you", she whispered.  
  
Cross my heart, I wear no disguise.  
And if I tried, you'd make believe that you believed my lies.  
  
Izzy showed Mimi some simple ways of solving geometric and trigonometric   
proofs. Mimi began working each one and soon, she had them all right.  
"I can't see what the problem is anymore, Mimi. You learned fast."  
"I guess I can't learn from teachers."  
"Do I what I told you next time. Relax and think before you write something down, okay? Take as much time as you want."  
"I will, Kou-kun. Thank you so much! Oh, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"You don't mind having me over?"  
"No."   
"Then...of course. I'd love to stay."  
"My parents are out so I'll make something."  
"Better yet, I'll take you out."  
"No, Izzy! You did enough for me. It's time I did something for you."  
  
Thank you for loving me.  
For being my eyes when I couldn't see.  
For parting my lips when I couldn't breathe.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Thank you for loving me.  
  
Mimi made a simple dish that night but Izzy didn't mind. A strange feeling was running up and down her spine. She had to tell him! How would she approach him?  
"Izzy?" she said out loud by mistake.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"Um...I...nothing!" Mimi turned red.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Kou-kun. I am sure."  
"Did you have another problem with math?"  
"No. I'm...perfectly fine with that now. Thanks a lot."  
"You're welcome. You don't need to thank me anymore, Mimi. It was the best I could do."  
"Still..."  
"Still what?"  
"I...I don't know how to say this."  
  
You lift me up when I fall down.  
You ring the bell before they count me out.  
And if I was crying, you'd part the sea.  
And risk your life to rescue me. Yeah (yeah) yeah, yeah, yeah!  
  
Finally, it was time for Izzy to go home. Mimi watched as he gathered up his books. She couldn't take it anymore! She had to let him know now!  
"Kou-kun, I love you!" she burst out. She staggered back with her hand over her mouth after she realized what she said. "Oh dear!"   
"Excuse me?" Izzy looked surprised. He stared at her with those obsidian eyes curiously. "Did you just..."  
Mimi nodded. "Yes. I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you and even before then! I love you now too! I'm sorry, Izzy! I know that you probably prefer a better, smarter girl to me! But I can't help it! I'm so much in love with you! Tell me right now, baby. If you don't love me, then let me know."  
Izzy smiled at her. "You really do love me?"  
"Yes. I'm so sorry, Izzy. Thank you for everything you did for me. I never got the chance to tell you that."  
"Mimi, look at me."  
"Hmm", Mimi looked up with her wine colored eyes and was surprised by the kiss she received. Izzy pulled her body towards him and she returned his kiss.  
  
Lock the doors, leave the world outside.  
All I've got to give to you are these five words tonight.  
  
"Mimi, why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked. "You see,I loved you too."  
"Really?"  
"Ever since I met you, I loved you too. I always have and I always will."  
"So do you love me now?"  
"More than ever."  
"Izzy?"  
"Yes?"  
"Will you...be my...boyfriend? Please?"  
Izzy raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
"Well, do you?" Mimi asked again  
Izzy gazed at her chocolate brown eyes and nodded. "Yes. I'll be your boyfriend from now 'til the end of time."  
"Not 'til the end of time. We'd have to be married 'til the end of time."  
"Well...okay. As I said before, I'll be your boyfriend."  
"Oh, I'm so happy! Thank you, Kou-kun!"  
"You don't have to thank me, Mimi."  
"No, I do. Thank you for loving me."  
  
Thank you for loving me.  
For being my eyes, when I couldn't see.  
For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe.  
Thank you for loving me.  
When I couldn't fly, you gave me wings.  
You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe.  
  
"I love you, Mimi." Izzy whispered as he kissed her.  
"I love you too, Kou-kun." She melted in his arms.   
  
Thank you for loving me.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Thank you for loving me.  
Oh, for loving me.  
  
Well, what did you think? I know the ending was cheesy. That was my first song fic, okay? As I said, I don't own the characters or the song. Expect to see more stuff from me much, much later. Old and new stuff of course. More couples will be added to that list above so don't fret. Also...if there are requests for certain couples...email me or tell me in the review. Oh yeah...the title: I changed Chicken Soup to Vegetable Soup cause I'm a vegetarian. In case anyone cares. Always, Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  



	2. Without Love: TAIORA

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic's Soul #2: Taiora  
  
Without Love  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
(This was my second Digi fic and my first Taiora. Again, I don't own Digimon and I don't own the song "Without Love" which is by Bon Jovi. This is the TAIORA!!!! Yes, this is a songfic. It's also a romance set in the future. Remember I don't believe in eleven- year olds having strong personal relationships. I remind you that this is kind of sad too.)  
  
He looked down at the grave where she was buried. How could it be? She had been faithfully by his side for seventy years and now she was gone. He knew she'd leave him someday...just not today. With teary eyes, he read the inscription on the tombstone:  
  
Sora Takenouchi Kamiya  
February 11, 1989-june 17, 2059  
Loving wife, mother, daughter, friend  
'Till the bitter end  
  
He began to cry miserably. His wife...so beautiful, so intelligent, so loving. He could still feel her touch and taste her lips after every kiss. He still wanted another kiss from her. She'd met him when they were only eleven and they'd grown close ever since. They began dating at fourteen, got married at twenty- one, and had four beautiful children, two boys and two girls. Now the children had grown up and left him alone. Their mother was gone forever. Crying to himself, he remembered the first time he'd met her...  
  
She wasn't young but still a child.  
There was still innocence in painted smiles.  
  
MANY, MANY YEARS AGO...  
"Oh boy, camp", Tai Kamiya said not too thrilled. He wished that he were his sister. Kari had a cold and wouldn't be able to go. Why couldn't he have been the one to get ill? To make matters worse, his old teacher Mr. Fujiyama, was going to be there too. Tai prayed that the two months he'd spend at camp would fly fast.  
"Bye, honey!" his mother called as he got on the bus. "Remember to eat all your vegetables and take your vitamins everyday!"  
"Yeah, sure", Tai said nonchalantly.  
"Have fun, Tai." Kari called out. "Wish I could go too."  
"You're lucky", he muttered. The moment he saw how crowded the bus was, he groaned. There were no empty seats. He stood in the front for a long time.  
"Tai, sit down! We can't leave!" Mr. Fujiyama instructed.  
"Yes, sir", Tai began making his way down the aisle.   
"Sit next to me, Tai", a girl spoke. Tai looked at her. She was dressed in a yellow sleeveless shirt, jeans, reddish pink gloves and gray tennis shoes. But the weirdest thing she wore a blue hat which resembled a helmet. "I don't mind."  
"Oh, thanks", he said as he sat down. Slowly, the bus rolled down the street and headed off towards the camp. Tai waved goodbye to his family (with his mother still yelling about the vitamins and vegetables) and then braced himself for the long journey up ahead.  
  
She'd come to me as I passed her by.  
Lady of the night looked in my eyes.  
She said...  
  
"Long time no see, Tai" she began.   
"You know me?" Tai was taken by surprise.  
"You don't have a very good memory, do you?"  
"Uh..."  
"I didn't think so. We've known each other since the beginning, Tai! Remember soccer camp?"  
Tai's mind went back to soccer camp. A girl that looked like this one stood out in his memory. "I remember a girl named Sora Takenouchi."  
"That's me! I'm Sora Takenouchi. I heard Mr. Fujiyama call you 'Tai'. You are Tai Kamiya?"  
"Yeah, my name's Tai Kamiya."  
"Then we have met! We've known each other forever! How could you forget, silly? Remember, we played on the same team?"  
"Hey, that's right. You were the one that scored the goal and won the championship! I tried to make it myself but..." Tai blushed. "I tripped. Thanks for scoring that goal anyway."  
"Oh...you're welcome." Sora fell silent.  
Tai did nothing but stare out the window for the rest of the ride. All the same, he thought about Sora. She'd changed since the last time he saw her. She seemed mature and a little distant now.  
  
I've been through some changes.  
But one thing always stays the same.  
  
That was the first time in a long time Tai and Sora had interacted. Then when they went to Digiworld, things changed. He began seeing her softer and sweeter side. Before, Sora had been tough and strong. Bit by bit, she became more docile and understanding. Tai's feelings for grew stronger then ever. She had changed him a lot. He began taking things seriously and worrying about others. It wasn't until after Digiworld that Tai realized what all these strange feelings were. He was in love.  
  
Without love  
There's nothing without love.  
And nothing else can get you through the night  
Cause nothing else feels right without love.  
Whoa!  
  
Then came junior high. Sora lost a lot of her tomboyish ways and became more like a lady. Tai himself became more serious with studies and his social life. All the same, he waited for the day that he could ask Sora out. He tried to get her to go to Matt's concert once. She refused and said she wanted to be available in case Matt needed someone. Tai felt hopeless. Why did Matt have to be so popular and handsome?!  
He needed to try again. This time, he asked her to the eighth grade dance. But he blew his chances when Sora agreed to go with Matt...again. He let that go by but promised to take her out on the prom. For the third time in a row, Tai blew his chances when Sora agreed to go out with a guy from her tennis classes. Every time he wanted to tell her something, he just couldn't. From that point on, Tai felt dejected and hopeless. He'd lost the girl he loved to other people.   
  
I saw a man turn on Lonely Street.  
A broken man who looked like me  
And no one knows the pain that he's been living.  
He lost his love. He still hasn't forgiven himself.  
  
Then, one day, his little sister Kari had gotten engaged to TK, little brother of his friend Matt. The party was being held in Hawaii. Tai had been sitting out on the veranda watching the waves crash against the shore while everyone else had a blast inside. Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw Sora.  
"Hey, Tai", she began.  
"Hi Sora", he greeted her. "Sit down."  
Sora placed herself next to him. "Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you feel?"  
"Fine, I guess."  
"No. How do you feel about love?"  
"Is this a trick question?"  
"Just tell me."  
"Well", Tai took a deep breath. "I think nothing can happen without love. People who go through life without love go through life for no reason. It's as the old saying goes: Love's what makes the world go round. Why'd you want to know that?"  
"Because...I'm in love."  
"Really?" Tai's heart sank.  
"Yes. I'm in love."  
  
I've been through some changes.  
But one thing always stays the same.  
  
"Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Make a wild guess."  
"Matt?"  
"No, he has another girl."  
"Izzy?"  
"He's got Mimi.  
"Joe? TK? Davis? Cody?"  
"No! The last three are younger than me and Joe...Joe frightens me. Besides, he's got another girl too."  
"One of the guys at your tennis class?"  
"No."  
"Your cousin Freddy?"  
"Tai!"  
"Okay, I'm sorry!"  
"Got any other ideas?"  
"I give up. Boy, I suck at guessing games."  
"You!" Sora exclaimed. "I love you!"  
"Oh, that's good. You love..." Tai did a double take. "Sora? You...you love me?"  
"Isn't that what I just said?"  
"You really love me!"  
"Yes!"  
"But why?"  
"There's something about you, Tai. I couldn't help but fall in love."  
"I'm...I'm speechless."  
"Do you love me, Tai?"  
"I think this will answer for itself." Tai slipped the diamond ring he'd bought a long time ago on her finger. He'd kept it for some time hoping to give it to her. For a long time, he thought he'd wasted his money. Now he was glad he had the ring.  
"Oh Tai", she said dreamily.  
"Will you...?"  
"Yes!" Sora threw her arms around him. "Yes, I will!"  
  
Without love  
There's nothing without love.  
And nothing else can get you through the night.  
'Cause nothing else feels right  
without love.  
There's nothing without love.  
And nothing else but love can burn as bright.  
Cause nothing would be nothing without love.  
Whoa!  
  
That was how he married her. Two years later, Sora gave birth to their son, Eiji. The year after he was born, she gave birth to the twins Mika and Yamato. (Yes, they named their son after Matt) Finally, four years later, their daughter Masami was born. Sora was so happy all those years watching the children grow. She took care of the flower shop after her mother passed away. Tai went on to the computer business with Izzy and made a lot of money. Life went by and the kids left home for good. Before he knew it, he had eight grandkids. One by one, his friends started to leave for good. They too had lived life to the fullest. He wasn't ready to go yet and neither was Sora. But he remembered one night, a year before Sora died.  
"Sora?" he began. He sat in front of the fire.  
"Yes, Tai?"   
"I...I just want you to know something."  
  
I've seen my life, some things I took for granted.  
Those passed me by, some many second chances.  
I was afraid, I won't be afraid no more.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?"  
"Remember when you asked me about love?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, I was right. Without love you can't do much. I was thinking that if I'd never met you...I don't know where I'd be."  
"I thought the same thing, Tai. Who knows what would happen if I never fell in love with you? I certainly wouldn't be as happy as I am now."  
"Neither would I. Promise me something, Sora."  
"Anything."  
"Promise me you'll always be with me."  
"I promise, Tai. I love you."  
"I love you always, dear."  
  
Without love, there's nothing without love.  
And nothing else can get you through the night.  
Cause nothing else feels right without love.  
There's nothing without love.  
And nothing else but love can burn as bright.  
Cause nothing would be nothing without love.  
  
FUTURE...  
  
Yes, Sora had promised to be there with him. Now she was gone. She'd died in her sleep only two days ago. Tai could never imagine life without her but he had to go on. He vowed to keep Sora's memory alive in his soul. This was the girl that gave him a seat on the bus so many years ago. The same girl who scored the soccer goal to win a championship. The girl who truly represented the Crest of Love. The girl who he'd always loved.  
"Goodbye, Sora", he whispered. "I'll always love you."  
Looking at her gravestone, he touched it and then turned to leave.  
  
Without love, there's nothing without love.  
And nothing without love  
There's nothing without love.  
Nothing without love  
  
Well, that's my Taiora. What did you think? Sappy? I thought so. I promise to write better stuff, okay? Next up...my TAKARI!!!!!! Hang on Takari fans. Everyone else, hold your Digi-horses! Everyone's story will be up! Until then...  
Carter  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  



	3. Bed of Roses: TAKARI

Bed of Roses   
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
(Wazzup?! This here is my third songfic, which is sort of a Takari. Izzy and Joe kind of play the supporting roles although Izzy is more seen. I don't believe in serious relationships between eight- year olds so TK and Kari are 17. Let's see...I don't own the characters of Digimon. I also don't own the song "Bed of Roses" by Bon Jovi. Jon Bon Jovi wrote the lyrics. Enjoy the story.)  
  
Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano.  
Trying hard to capture the morning,   
This moment I don't know.  
***  
Takeru Takaishi walked back home after serving another day of detention. He felt terrible considering the fact that he wanted to talk with Hikari Kamiya and never got a chance at all this week. His teacher was making him 'serve time' for supposedly 'cheating on his math test' but TK was innocent. His teacher didn't buy it. Maybe cause she literally disliked him. Kari, however, didn't believe so. Every week she wanted to see him and every week, he let her down. Sighing, he continued his walk as the crisp autumn leaves fell on the ground. He still needed to buy a birthday present for his friend Joe Kido, who was turning 21. Everyone else had his or her gift but him. Kari was upset at him for that too. He'd promised to go shopping with her but didn't. His detention was for three very long weeks. Hopefully, tomorrow would be his last day.  
***  
Cause a bottle of vodka's still lodged in my head.  
And some blonde gave me nightmares,  
I think that she's still in my bed.  
As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead.  
***  
"Why couldn't I be like Matt?" TK asked out loud. Matt was the one that everyone respected and every girl adored. He wasn't a procrastinator like his little brother. Matt would know ways to sneak out of detention. TK wished he had Matt's cleverness. It would be helpful in this situation. But that wasn't important. He needed a gift for Joe. But what could he buy? He was broke as usual. There was nothing good at the dollar store. Besides, Joe deserved more than a dollar's worth of a gift. He was always there for the Digidestined when they needed him. TK thought about asking Kari for some dough but she probably wouldn't give him any. She wouldn't have gotten over the fact that TK had ditched her for the past few weeks. She already told him to forget about shopping cause she already had her gift.  
***  
"I wasn't happy, TK. I waited for you for thirty minutes", she had said.  
  
"Kari, babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ditch you."  
  
"Then what were you doing?"  
  
"I..." TK couldn't finish his sentence. Kari always wanted the truth but she'd be upset to hear about him 'cheating'. It would be hard to explain his situation to her. He shook the thought out of his head. Joe still needed a present. He wanted to give Joe something real special. Maybe that was the key to winning Kari's forgiveness.  
***  
With an iron clad fist, I wake up to French kiss the morning.  
While some marching band keeps it's own beat in my head while we're talking.  
About all of the things that I longed to believe  
About love, the truth, and what you mean to me  
And the truth is...  
Baby, you're all that I need.  
***  
TK pulled out a cigarette and his lighter from his pocket. This was another thing Kari despised. She didn't like smoking at all. TK had tried many times to quit but he just couldn't. He had been suspended for smoking too so he never did it unless he was alone. It wasn't like he did it every day. Only when he was depressed. He thought Kari would be okay with it when he took her out to dinner last week. They had a good time until he pulled out his cigarette. Kari looked at him in disgust.  
  
"TK", she had begun, "I don't like guys that smoke."  
  
"Um...of course you don't! This is Matt's", he lamely explained. "I'm wearing his pants and he must have left his cigarette in his pocket."  
  
Kari accepted his excuse but she was a little skeptical. Not that he blamed her. Matt wasn't the type to smoke either. Maybe Kari knew he was lying but decided to believe him anyway. TK sighed as he lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it. Joe's present was still bothering him. What could he get his friend? Joe was very picky sometimes but at least not as picky as Mimi could be. Still buying a present for Mimi was easier than buying one for Joe. The bad thing was that Joe's birthday was tomorrow and he still had nothing. Almost all the stores were closed. Should he make something? No, Joe deserved better. Besides, TK had no creative bones in his body. If he were Matt, then yes, he'd have a present in a heartbeat. Matt wrote songs of all kinds and could sing like anything! Sadly, TK took another drag and kept on walking. Not only did he not have a present, Kari still wouldn't talk to him. It was his fault but he couldn't help it. Maybe he wasn't all that she wanted him to be. Not like the Takeru Takaishi she'd known earlier in her life.   
***  
I want to lay you down in a bed of roses.  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails.  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down in a bed of roses.  
***  
"Hey! TK!"  
  
TK turned to see Izzy drive up in his car. Quickly, he hid the cigarette behind his back and walked over to his friend.  
  
"Hi, Izzy", he greeted.  
  
"TK, I can see the trail of smoke behind you. You were smoking again, right?"  
  
TK sighed. "You're too smart. Yeah, I'm smoking. But that's only cause I'm too depressed, Izzy. Kari hates my guts and I still don't have Joe's present."  
  
"Okay, take it from the top. I might be able to help."  
  
TK recounted his sob story back to Izzy, taking a couple of puffs of his cigarette while doing so. Izzy inched away.  
  
"Put that cigarette out, TK. I can't stand it when people smoke."  
  
"Just like Kari", TK put his cigarette out. "So you see my situation? What do I do, Izzy? Where will I get a present at this time?"  
  
"Well, I know some places still open downtown. You want to come?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks a lot", TK slid into the passenger seat and Izzy drove off. "I'm sure Mom won't mind if I'm a little late for dinner. What did you get for Joe, Izzy?"  
  
"This computer game he really wanted. I'll tell you what the others brought too. Mimi got him some cologne that he's not allergic to (TK looked shocked) and Sora brought him a book of poetry. Tai got Joe a tie (TK laughed when he heard that), Matt gave him a CD, Davis brought him a gift certificate to sporting goods store, Yolie got him aftershave, Cody brought him free movie passes to any movie he likes, Ken bought him a gift certificate to the bookstore, and Kari..." Izzy's voice trailed off.  
  
"What did Kari buy?"  
  
"I don't know. She still hasn't told me."  
  
"I can bet you that whatever it is, it's better than anything I'll ever buy her."  
***  
Now I'm so far away, each step that I take is on my way home.  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd pay just to see through this payphone.  
***  
TK and Izzy looked around in every shop downtown but unfortunately they came up with nothing. TK was feeling bluer than ever.  
  
"TK!"  
  
TK turned to find Kari running up to him.  
  
"Hi Kari!" Izzy greeted her.  
  
"Hi TK! Hi Izzy! How are you?"  
  
"Okay", TK replied. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I...was just shopping. That's all."  
  
"This late?"  
  
"I let my family know where I was."  
  
"You ready for Joe's party tomorrow?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You bet! You got your gifts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, me too." TK lied.  
  
"That's good. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" With that, Kari made her way over to her silver car. TK watched her as she put her bags in the trunk, slip into the driver's seat, start up the engine, and drive away. Izzy placed a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go. Everything's starting to close", he said.  
  
"I still got nothing", TK moaned. "I'm a loser."  
***  
But I run out of time or it's hard to get through.  
'Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you.  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper  
"Baby, blind love is true."  
***  
Izzy finally made it to TK's house. "Here you go."  
  
"Come inside, Izzy. I'm going to be bored tonight."  
  
"Well...I guess it's okay. But I can only stay for dinner."  
  
TK opened the front door to be greeted by a note from his mom.  
  
TK,  
I'm going out of town tonight. There's money on the counter for you to order pizza with. Matt and Kari called earlier today. They want you to call them back. Be good, son. I'll be back tomorrow morning. Call Dad or the Kamiya's if something is wrong. Take care.  
Love you,  
Mom  
  
  
"Does pizza sound good to you?" TK asked.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Kari wants me to call her. I wonder what for."  
  
"You won't find out until you do."  
***  
I want to lay you down on a bed of roses.  
For tonight, I'll sleep on a bed of nails.  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost  
And lay you down in a bed of roses.  
***  
"You're right." TK nodded. "It's time to call Kari." Picking up the phone, TK dialed Kari's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tai picked it up.  
  
"Tai...it's TK. Is Kari there?"  
  
"Hold on a sec."  
  
TK waited for a long time as he listened to Tai call his sister and then Kari answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"TK, hi. What's up?"  
  
"Did you call me?"  
  
"I wanted you to check your email. I got a message that I can't understand. I think it came from Gennai."  
  
"Gennai? You mean the Gennai in the Digital World?"  
  
"How many other Gennai's do you know, genius?"  
  
"Good point. I'll check my email, okay?"  
  
"Okay...TK?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What did you buy Joe?"  
  
"Um...I don't want to reveal it."  
  
"Come on! You can tell me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"No?"  
  
"Kari, listen, I got to do something. See you."  
  
"You don't have a present, do you?"  
  
TK hung up on her.  
  
"That wasn't a smart move", Izzy said.  
  
"We got to go upstairs", TK said running. "Kari said she got an email from Gennai! She wants to know if I got it too."  
  
"Gennai?"  
  
"Come on, Izzy! You got to follow me!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm coming!"  
***  
Now this hotel bar hangover's whisky's gone dry  
The barkeeper's wig's crooked and she's giving me the eye  
Well, I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died  
***  
"Okay, I'm online", TK said. "Now, to check my mail."  
  
He went to yahoo.com and opened his inbox. Sure enough, there was a message from someone he never heard of.  
  
"Careful, TK. It may be a virus", Izzy warned.  
  
"I'll be careful."  
  
TK opened it up and for some strange reason he understood it. This was what it said:  
  
To: smokeyboy@yahoo.com , pinkpink@lycos.com, tstar@earthlink.net, bighaironhead@yahoo.com, rebelwithout_acause@hotmail.com, alleries@aol.com, meekoluvr@lycos.com, prodigious410@earthlink.net, yolei8@usa.com, hidac@aol.com, goggles@hotmail.com, bgenius@excite.com   
RE: Good News Digidestined  
  
Hello, Digidestined! I have wonderful news. You remember I said sometime ago that you may never see the Digimon again because the gate is now sealed. Guess what?! I'm wrong! You may visit Digiworld from now to whenever for the rest of your lives. Gennai   
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed.  
  
TK smiled. "I just got it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I got it! I found Joe's present! Izzy, I need your help! I found out what to give Joe and how to gain Kari's forgiveness! Now listen", TK whispered something in Izzy's ear who slowly started to smile.  
  
"Good plan. I think I know what we should do."  
***  
"Happy Birthday, Joe!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
"Thanks, guys. You make me blush." Joe said blushing.  
  
"I wish I had bought you something better..." Ken began.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I like your gift."  
  
"You sure you're not allergic to cake, Joe?" Tai teased.  
  
"I know I'm not. I love the presents. TK...Kari...where are yours?"  
  
"You go first", TK told Kari. "Mine's is big."  
  
Kari turned pink. "I'd rather not."  
  
"Come on, Kar! Do it."  
  
"No. TK, you may give him your gift."  
  
"You don't have one, do you?"  
  
Kari looked down.  
  
"No...no, I'm sorry. I don't have a gift."  
  
"Kari, it's okay..."  
  
"No, it's not! I had all this week to buy Joe a present and I didn't. TK, I lied and I'm sorry. I never bought a present. Forgive me."  
  
"Kari...I'm fine. I don't mind about presents."  
  
"Actually, she did get you a present!" TK jumped up. "She's just kidding!"  
  
"Huh?" Kari was confused.  
  
"You silly goose, you forgot the present you bought Joe! Come on, it's upstairs. It's a big present for all of you actually so close your eyes. Izzy and I will guide you."  
  
"TK, what are you doing?" Kari hissed.  
  
TK winked at Izzy.  
  
"Come on, everyone. Up this way", Izzy led the Digidestined upstairs to where the computer was. "Pull out your digivice and don't open those eyes."  
  
"Why?" asked Cody  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" Ken asked.  
  
"You won't know until you do what I say."  
  
Everyone did.  
  
"Digiport open", TK whispered. The next thing he knew, they were in Digiworld.  
***  
Now as you close your eyes, you know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me, to stand in her spotlight again  
Tonight I won't be alone. You know that don't mean I'm not lonely.  
I got nothing to prove towards you that I'd die to defend.  
***  
"What the..." Tai asked.  
  
"Open your eyes", TK instructed. "You first, Joe."  
  
Joe opened them and gasped.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Joe!" Gomamon exclaimed.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Joe!" the rest of the Digimon added.  
  
"TK...you...how?"  
  
"What?" Mimi opened her eyes. "We're back!"  
  
"Amazing!!!!" Ken stood wide-eyed.  
  
"TK..." Kari was speechless.  
  
"We made a cake for you!" Patamon added.  
  
"TK...this is the best thing anyone can give me! Thank you, TK! Thank you, Kari! You two are the best!"  
  
"I helped them", Izzy added with a wink.  
  
"We're back", Yolei said with a tinge of bliss in her voice.  
  
"You are indeed!" Hawkmon said.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei hugged him.  
  
Everyone had a joyous reunion with his or her Digimon. TK chatted with Patamon for a long time until Kari showed up.  
  
"TK?"  
  
"Hmm?" TK looked up.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah. Patamon, this is private."  
  
"I can take a hint." Patamon smiled and flapped away.  
  
Kari sat down. "TK...thanks for covering for me."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"I also want to apologize. I've been mean to you and I'm sorry."  
  
"You're not mean. I just wasn't being a good boyfriend."  
  
"You're not a good boyfriend, TK. You are a great boyfriend."  
  
"Thank you, Kari."  
  
"I'm glad that we have each other."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"TK...I don't care what you do. I know why you missed my meetings. And you're innocent. I had a talk with your teacher and I cleared your name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...I love you."  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too", TK leaned over and kissed her.   
  
"WHOOOOO!!!!!!!" everyone whooped.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!!!" TK and Kari yelled. "This is private!"  
  
"Sorry", they grinned and left.   
  
"Let's pick up where we left off." TK said.  
  
"Good idea", Kari kissed him and neither one could have been happier.  
***  
I want to lay you down on a bed of roses.  
For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails  
I want to be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down...on a bed of roses.  
***  
Okay, this was my Takari. Next up...MY MIMOE!!!!! Review. Carter  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  



	4. You Sang to Me: MIMOE

You Sang to Me  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Better get the rest of my cast in here for these stories here:  
  
Taichi "I broke the pencil sharpener again" Kamiya  
Sora "Tai or Matt? I'll pick..." Takenouchi  
Yamato "Whatever. Carter, quit calling yourself Mrs. Ishida!" Ishida  
Koushiro "Prodigious! 50000 free hours on the Internet!" Izumi  
Mimi "Matt...Izzy...Joe... why can't I have them all?" Tachikawa  
Joe "I think I'm allergic to the computer" Kido  
Takeru "Get my name right, Davis!" Takaishi  
Hikari "This is my side of the desk, Davis!" Kamiya  
Davis "Uh...yeah?" Motomiya  
Yolei "Why are boys so complicated to figure out?" Inoue  
Cody "Grandpa says veggie soup is good for you" Hida  
Ken "Carter, I'm not a huge asset...can I borrow the car keys?" Ichijouji  
  
Maybe Jun and Willis and few others might come in. Don't know still...  
  
A Mimoe/Jyoumi! I finally got around to writing one of these! I know you Mimoe fans would slaughter me if I didn't write one soon. Here it is! I don't own Digimon or the song "You Sang to Me" by Mark Anthony or "The Delilah Show" which is a radio show over here. Enjoy!   
  
Mimi leaned back on her bed. It was late at midnight and she had had a rough night. Her workplace was more packed than usual and she couldn't leave on schedule. She'd gotten used to America now but she still missed Japan. She missed her friends...one in particular. She had been having dreams about him for last few nights. She told herself there were others for her and that she shouldn't waste time with him. But he wasn't like any other. He was special.  
"Joe", she muttered.   
Joe Kido, the first guy Mimi fell in love with, had been the main reason she didn't want to leave Japan. He had a lot of troubles in his life, especially when deciding what he wanted to be in the future. He had his mind set on being a doctor because his father wanted him to be one. Mimi wondered if Joe would have followed along with his dad's decision. Sighing, she turned on the radio to some soft rock. "The Delilah Show" was on at that moment.   
"Hi, this is Delilah. Have you had a stressful day?"  
"Yes", Mimi replied.  
"Do you want to relax and ease the worries?"  
"Love to."  
"Are you missing someone tonight? Someone who lives far away and they can't be with you?"  
"Definitely."  
"Then sit back and enjoy the soft rock."  
Mimi sat back and stared up at the ceiling. Joe...it would be nice to hear from Joe. They had fallen out of touch after their adventures in Digiworld. Mimi really wanted to know how he was feeling. But how could she know that? She hardly wrote letters or called these days. She simply didn't have time. Once in a while, she'd send email but she hadn't checked it in a long time. Sighing, Mimi's mind went back to Joe. After all the commercials were over, Delilah came back on.  
"Hi, this is Delilah! Who's this?"  
"My name is Joe Kido."  
Mimi nearly hit the ceiling when she heard that. Joe! Joe was on a radio show! How? And why?  
"Hi, Joe! What can I do for you?"  
"Well, you see, I had a good friend many years ago who moved away. She was very special and I thought you could play a song for her."  
"Now is this girl just a friend or a girlfriend?"  
"She was a good friend but I'm hoping that she becomes my girlfriend and later, something more. You see, Delilah, this girl and I met each other when we were young and love struck me then. I knew she was the one. She was so sincere and kind and she had the most beautiful voice. Well...some time ago, she moved to New York and I was heartbroken. I never got to tell her how I feel so I'm hoping a song would help."  
" You really miss this girl, Joe?"  
"Definitely. You can't imagine it, Delilah. I'd do anything for her. I remember hearing her sing for the first time...no, second time. First time around kind of stunk."  
"Hey!" Mimi exclaimed indignantly.  
"Oh, I don't think she'd like to hear that Joe!"  
"Probably not but it's the truth."  
"So...how was the second time?"  
"Well her second time, I fell even more in love with her. I hope she's listening to this right now."  
"She was that bad at singing in the beginning, huh?"  
"But she sings like an angel now."  
"What's this girl's name, Joe?"  
"Her name is Mimi."  
Mimi hugged her pillow hard. Joe...was dedicating a song to her?  
"I will find a song for you."  
"Actually, I was hoping if you'd play "You Sang to Me.""  
"That was actually the song I was going to pick for you. I'll play that for Mimi. Good night, honey. I hope your relationship deepens."  
"So do I, Delilah. This song is a declaration of my love for her."  
Mimi closed her eyes as the sound of the lyrics floated around her room.  
  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night you see  
I was falling into love, yes, I was crashing into love  
Oh, of all the words you sang to me.  
About life, the truth, and being free  
Yeah, you sang to me. Oh you sang to me.  
  
Girl, I live for how you make me feel.  
And I question of this being real  
Cause I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid to love  
Oh this day seems made for you and me  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
You sang to me. Oh, how you sang to me.  
  
All the while you were in front of me, I didn't realize  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes.  
I didn't see it. I can't believe it.  
Oh, but I feel it. When you sing to me.  
  
Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now, I'm crazy for your love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love.  
Oh, of all the words you sang to me  
About life, the truth, and being free  
You sang to me. Oh, you sang to me.  
  
All the while you were in front of me, I didn't realize  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes.  
I didn't see it. I can't believe it.  
Oh, but I feel it. When you sing to me.  
  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it. I can't believe it.  
Oh, but I feel it when you sing to me.  
  
All the while you were in front of me, I didn't realize  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes.  
I didn't see it. I can't believe it.  
Oh, but I feel it when you sing to me  
  
How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it. I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it...  
  
"That was for Mimi, from Joe. Mimi, if you heard that, I hope you realize what a lucky girl you are to have someone like him", Delilah said.  
Mimi smiled and cut off the radio. She curled up under her bed and shut her eyes.  
"Oh, I do, Delilah", she whispered. "I do."  
  
I'm sorry it's short. If some of the words in the song seem wrong, it's cause I haven't heard it in a long time. I did it out of memory. That was the Mimoe! Next up...Kenyako!!!!! Carter  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   



	5. When Love and Hate Collide: KENYAKO

When Love and Hate Collide  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
I need to talk first before I do anything else. I think I mentioned that my fic after this would be Mimato. I changed my mind. I'll have Miyashiro/Yolizzy next instead. The reason for that is because it takes place around end of March/April and I needed a fic for that. Mimato fans, don't fret! I'll have a Mimato immediately after that. So here's the order these fics will go from now on:  
  
5) When Love and Hate Collide-Kenyako  
6) April Fools, Yolei!- Miyashiro / Yolizzy  
7) Mimato Road- Mimato (duh)  
8) Under the Mistletoe- Daikari  
9) Spending a Day- Kekari  
10) Sora's Song- Sorato  
11) Alone Except For the Moon- Michi  
12) Heart to Heart- Daiyako  
  
Again, that's the order but I might change it around. Also, if you guys want any couple I haven't done yet with the exception of Yaoi/Yuri (A collection of Yaoi/Yuri will be in a future Veggie Soup fic) or you'd like a second helping of Taiora, Mimoe, Takari, etc...request it. 5 requests (from five different people) and you got it! Anyway, I'm done talking.  
  
Well, this was my first D2 fic and yes, it's another songfic! Took place while Ken was still the Digimon Emperor. But no fear, the song is by Def Leppard and I don't own it just like I don't own Digimon. It's called "When Love and Hate Collide".)  
  
He sat there in his dark room just waiting for the Digidestined to pull their next move. Those fools, not one was superior to him. Wormmon would occasionally but in with some idiotic comment but he paid no attention. After all, he was always thinking of ways to stop those meddling kids. But one in particular intrigued him more. True, she was a Digidestined...but there was something about her. Maybe it was the way she dressed...or maybe it was the way she talked...or maybe it was something more.  
  
You could have a change of heart  
If you would only change your mind  
  
"Master?"  
He glared down at his digimon. As usual, Wormmon looked pathetic and pitiful.   
"What is it this time?!" he demanded.  
"You're thinking, Master?"  
"Of course I'm thinking, you dolt! Now leave me alone!"  
"Master, I just wanted to let you know those children are coming."  
"So they are, are they?" He rubbed his chin and smiled. "Well, I'm gonna to give them a little welcome. Send Monzaemon and Centarumon to greet them. This should get interesting."  
"Yes, Master. Can I go too?"  
"You fool, no way will I let a worthless insect like you go out! Now, do as I say or else!"  
"Yes, Master! I'm sorry." Wormmon scurried off. Once again, he was alone. He commenced his thinking all over again. The girl...there really was something about her. He tried to call her once but she hung up on him. Why would she do that if she was the one dying to get his phone number earlier?   
  
Instead of slamming down the phone, girl  
For the hundredth time.  
I got your number on my wall.  
I ain't gonna make that call.  
  
Perhaps she thought he was another salesperson or maybe, she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Whatever the reason, he refused to call her. He had to let her know. Even if she was his enemy, he had to get through to the girl.  
"I have to tell her. But how?" he pondered out loud.  
He had to let her know, somehow, someway. She...she made him feel something he'd never felt before...love.  
  
When divided we stand, baby.  
United, we fall.  
  
"Master?" Wormmon interrupted him again.  
"You fool! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!"  
"Please don't get mad, Master! I didn't know what you were up to! Honest! I just wanted to let you know the Digidestined got rid of the dark rings on Monzaemon and Centarumon."  
"That's it?"  
"Um...yes, Master."  
"Fine", he shrugged.  
"You're not mad?"  
"I have bigger plans for those Digi fools later. Now, I'll say this one more time, leave me alone or else!"  
"Yes, Master." Wormmon went away once again.  
"I've got it!" he said out loud. "I know what I need to do!"  
  
Got the time, got a chance, gonna make it.  
Got my hands on your heart, gonna take it.  
All I know, I can fight this way.  
You could have a change of heart,  
If you would only change your mind  
  
He knew what he had to say and all he needed to do. The only thing remaining was when to do it. Then it hit him. Tonight! While the rest slept, he'd let her know how he felt. He'd tell her how much he loved her and wouldn't harm her at all. Yes, tonight was the night.   
  
Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby.  
Time after time  
  
"Will she understand?" he asked out loud. "Yolei...I hope you'll give me a chance. I really like you."  
  
The Digidestined...  
  
"Man, I'm tired!" Davis moaned every three minutes. "Can't we stop yet?"  
"We've got to attack the Digimon Emperor when he's not looking and at night...well, he hardly does a thing", TK pointed.  
"Whatever, TL", Davis muttered.  
"For once, I agree with Davis", Kari said. "I'm getting tired myself. Let's pick it up tomorrow morning."  
"Yeah", Cody agreed.  
"I could use a cat nap." Gatomon yawned.  
"Same here", Veemon chimed in.  
"But you're not a cat", Patamon pointed out.  
"What he's trying to say is that we're all tired", Armadillomon explained. "Come on, TK. Let's camp out tonight."  
"Okay, okay, you guys win. What do you think, Yolei?" TK asked.  
Yolei was too busy dreaming away to pay attention. She was thinking about the Digimon Emperor. It was hard to believe he was so sweet and kind in reality but here...he wasn't. As much as she tried to change her views, she just couldn't.  
  
Without you, one night alone  
Is like I'm here without you, baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you, can't stop the hurt inside.  
When love and hate collide  
  
"Earth to Yolei. Come in Yolei. Do you hear me?" Hawkmon said.  
"She's out of it", Cody observed.  
"Yolei?" Kari looked at her questioningly.  
"Wha..." Yolei finally snapped out of it. Ken...She couldn't stop thinking about Ken. He was driving her out of her mind.  
"You sure took a long time to come back to Earth." Davis joked. "We're setting camp here tonight."   
"That's fine with me." Yolei stretched her arms.  
"Well, it's settled. Good night", Veemon dozed out right in the middle of the ground.  
"I refuse to carry him so let's stay here", Davis said.  
"All right then. Good night, everyone", TK said.  
"'Night, TZ", Davis began snoring.  
"Good night", Cody said.  
"See you in the morning", Kari added.  
"Good night", Yolei whispered. Hawkmon fell asleep but she couldn't. Ken was still in her mind. She had to let the Digimon Emperor know. But how...how could she reach someone so evil? She didn't want to fight him but sometimes...she had to remind herself that this was to save the world. Ken had to be defeated.  
  
I don't want to fight no more.  
I don't know what we're fighting for.  
When we treat each other, baby  
It's like an act of war.  
  
"Good Night, Yolei", she said sleepily. Soon, she was in LaLa Land.  
  
Nightfall...  
  
"There she is", he whispered watching Yolei sleep. Hawkmon was curled up right next to her. "The time has come!"  
"Where you going, Master?" Wormmon asked.  
"None of your beeswax, Wormmon. Now guard this place and DON'T touch anything until I come back!"  
"What are the flowers for, Master?"  
"I told you not to question me!"  
"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master."  
He kicked Wormmon aside and went out to where Yolei was.  
  
I could tell a million lies.  
But none would come as close to cries.  
When the truth is like a stranger,  
Hits you right between the eyes.  
  
Yolei shifted around and around. Somehow, she couldn't get comfortable. Either that or Davis' snoring was preventing her from sleeping. Giving up, she just lay still and awake for a long time. Then, she saw him. The Digimon Emperor was coming through the sky with one of his servants!  
"Davis! Davis! Wake up! It's the Digimon Emperor!" she shook Davis.  
"Very funny, TX. Now can I sleep?" he muttered.  
"You idiot!" She scowled. "TK! Kari! Cody! It's Ken! He's here! Hawkmon! Veemon! Gatomon! Patamon! Armadillomon! Wake up!"  
"I'll have an extra side of fries", Patamon murmured.  
"A smoothie", Veemon added.  
"Oh!" Yolei groaned. Everyone was too busy sleeping. "Well, looks like I'll have to take care of him myself!"  
Getting all her courage together, Yolei stood up to face the Digimon Emperor. "Okay, I'm not running from you this time!"  
  
There's a time and a place and a reason.  
And I know I got a love to believe.  
All I know, got to weep this time.  
  
"Relax. I'm not attacking you", he said.  
Yolei let her guard down, surprised by the calm response. He wasn't going to attack her? She had a feeling it was something more.  
"Then what do you want?" she demanded.  
"This", without another word, he grabbed her waist and kissed her firmly on the lips. Yolei, shocked like anything, tried to steady herself. She placed her hands on the rock behind her.  
"Whoa!" she said pulling away. "That was fast."  
"You didn't like it?"  
"I...I did. But..." Yolei bit her lip. This was the enemy who kissed her. What was she supposed to do?  
  
Without you, one night alone  
Is like I'm here without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you, can't stop the hurt inside  
When love and hate collide  
  
"Kiss me, Yolei. I know you want to", he said.  
"Oh! Oh, I do!" This time, Yolei threw her arms around him and kissed him. Joyfully, he returned it back. This one lasted for a very long time. It was what she had dreamed of all her life, kissing Ken Ichijouji! Here he was, with his arms around her. He loved her! He wouldn't have come for any other reason.  
"Say you'll be mine, Yolei". He said handing her the flowers. They were bright yellow, Yolei's favorite color. She cradled the bouquet in her arms.  
"I...I..." Yolei was speechless.  
"Cat got your tongue?"  
"I...no!" she shook her head. Reality had kicked in at that moment. What was she thinking? He was the Digimon Emperor! "I don't care what you say! I won't be yours!"  
"Wha...What?!"  
"You're not Ken Ichijouji! You're the Digimon Emperor! You're my enemy! I can't turn myself to your side. I don't care how much you love me! I won't be yours!"  
"But Yolei..."  
"No!"  
  
You could have a change of heart.  
If you would only change your mind  
'Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby.  
Crazy...crazy...  
  
"I thought you loved me!"  
"I loved Ken! I don't love you!"  
"But I am Ken! I'm better than Ken! I'm what you want and need!"  
"No! There's a lot more that I want and need. I need my family and friends and a whole bunch of stuff. I'm sorry but I won't be yours."  
"So...you really don't like me?"  
"I'm sorry." Yolei realized she had overreacted. Feeling slightly ashamed at herself, she handed him back the flowers and ran off in the distance. Ken stared at the crumpled bouquet. It was over. She didn't love him.  
"What have I done wrong?" he asked. "I'll never be loved I guess. I might as well go back."  
He looked back at where Yolei had run off. One day, he'd show her. He'd let her know that he was serious. One day, she'd love him...regardless who he was.  
  
Without you, one night alone.  
Is like I'm here without you baby  
Do you have a heart of stone?  
Without you, one night alone  
Is like I'm here without you baby  
If you have a heart at all  
  
"Next him", he vowed. "Next time, things will be different."  
Then he turned and left. Out of the corner of his eye, a tear glistened and streamed down from behind those dark glasses.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, I slept well!" Hawkmon yawned. "Yolei?"  
He noticed Yolei wasn't next to him. Confused, Hawkmon stood up and began to move around.  
"Where has she gone? Yo-leeee!!!!" he called for her.  
To his relief, he found Yolei cuddled up behind a rock. He sighed.  
"I wished you'd told me you were leaving me by myself for the night", he said. Hawkmon turned to leave but then noticed something. He was stepping on yellow rose petals.   
"What on..." he began.  
The rose petals led all the way to Yolei's sleeping form. She was covered in yellow rose petals. Then Hawkmon noticed the most unusual thing in the world.  
In her arms, she tightly clutched a crumpled bouquet of yellow roses.  
  
Without you, can't stop the hurt inside.  
When love and hate collide.  
  
Oooh, boy, another songfic. Hey, what did you think? I promise my next story won't be songfic, okay? "April Fools, Yolei!" is not a songfic whatsoever! Any requests, yet? Remember 5 or more, you got it! Yaoi and Yuri requests will go into Veggie Soup for the Yaoi/Yuri lovers. Always, Carter.  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  



	6. First Date: MIYASHIRO

First Date   
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
(Okay, I know I promised "April Fools, Yolei!" would be my Miyashiro. But I changed my mind...again. This story is a Miyashiro but it's not the one I had not mentioned. This is sort of based on a true incident that happened last night...my first date! Actually, I don't know if I should call it that...oh well! I don't own Digimon. Bye bye.)  
  
Yolei Inoue was sitting alone in the library, studying for a physics test. She flipped her long purple hair, pushed her glasses up, and poured all her attention to her open books. It was her first month of her sophomore year and already she had work to do. She was a computer science major so anticipated to have a lot of work but not this much! This was what she called torture! Her first test, which would count for 35% of her grade, was tomorrow. (35% was a lot according to Yolei but what could she do about it? She hadn't made the rule) Highlighting a sentence in bright pink, she skimmed through the paragraph below it. This physics test wasn't the only thing on her mind: she still had an English paper to write and her first German test on Tuesday.   
  
The library was unusually quiet. There was only a person at each desk when normally there would be groups. She shrugged, threw the thought away, and highlighted another sentence. Occasionally she'd watch a few people walk by and listened to them talk. A few were actually made plans for a date. Yolei sighed. She wanted more than anything to go on her first date. Some people already had someone. Mimi didn't have a boyfriend but even she had gone on a few dates with Joe and Matt. Ken had a long-term relationship with another girl. Tai was going out with Sora and Kari was starting to date TK. Her roommate and best friend, who was a year younger, had a boyfriend! Davis complained a lot when Kari and TK officially declared to be boyfriend/girlfriend but then he got over it. He too found another girl. Even Cody, who was in high school, had met a girl that he liked. Only poor Yolei was alone. How could that be? Yolei was so lost in studying and thinking about relationships that she didn't notice Izzy walk up and sit at her table.  
  
"Hi Yolei!" he greeted her.  
  
"Ah!!!" Yolei jumped a little out of her seat. Then she noticed it was Izzy and calmed down. "Oh...hi, Izzy."  
  
"Did I scare you? Sorry."  
  
"No. I didn't hear you coming my way. I was so engrossed in my books. God, I swear, these professors conspire to make all these tests on the same week!"  
  
"You're telling me! I just finished two papers, each had to be at least six pages long. At least six pages! Talk about work. Oh well, at least they're done. Hey, can I sit here with you and study for a while?"  
  
Yolei nodded and went back to her book. Izzy took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair. Then he took out his books and began to read. Yolei peered at him from the corner of her eye. She hated to admit it but...he was cute. And he was single. Would he go out with her? Right now, his reddish brown head was bent over an enormously huge book that could surpass a dictionary with all the words in the world. He looked up and she quickly turned her gaze back towards her physics book. The silence went on for five minutes before Izzy spoke up.  
  
"Hey, Yolei?" he asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" Yolei stared into his coal black eyes. Izzy appeared to be serious.   
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"I'm studying."  
  
"Other than that."  
  
"Well...no. And come to think of it, I'm almost through with studying. I got a good feel of the material."  
  
Izzy was hesitating and he stammered slightly. "Since that's the case...um...the university is showing Shakespeare's "A Midsummer Night's Dream" at 8. It's for free and I was...well, I was wondering...would you like to go with me? It's supposed to be good."  
  
"You really want me to go?" Yolei was absolutely stunned. Izzy had just asked her out! He asked her out on a date tonight! She had no idea how to answer to that.   
  
Come on, Yolei! Her mind was saying. It's your first date! You know Izzy well enough! And the show won't last for longer than two hours. Kari tended to get worried when Yolei didn't come back at 9:30. Well, she'd have to bear with this.   
  
"Sure! Would you like to come?" Izzy asked her again.  
  
Yolei slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. It begins at eight?"  
  
"Uh-huh. We'd have to leave early if we want good seats. So at 7:30 we'd have to start walking towards the theater."  
  
"Cool", Yolei replied calmly. Inside, her mind was going crazy. She was finally going on a date with someone! Everything was moving way too fast. She put her last effort into memorizing some mathematical formulas and then shut her book. It was about 7:15 when she did that. To pass fifteen minutes, she began to write in her English journal.   
Izzy still read the enormous book but at 7:30 he shut it.  
  
"I think it's time to go", he said.   
  
Yolei nodded and picked up her books. The two of them walked together downstairs and out of the library.  
  
"So have you ever seen a play performed here before?" Izzy asked.  
  
"No. This will be my first one", Yolei admitted.  
  
"Well you'll like it. I went to see "Hamlet" the other night. A+ performance! I also went to see their musical, "The Sound of Music". Another prodigious show!"  
  
"Cool", Yolei nodded.   
  
Outside, it was unusually warm. Though it was early March, it felt more like summer. Izzy and Yolei headed over to where the campus shops were.  
  
"I need to buy some snacks before I go", he explained. "I haven't eaten dinner."  
  
"Go ahead. I can wait", Yolei said.   
  
She watched as Izzy bought some cookies and cream filled chocolate cake. Then the two headed back out. Izzy broke the cake in half and handed it over to her.  
  
"Want it?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...sure. Thanks", Yolei took a small bite out of that cake. It was sweet and delicious. Then Izzy began another conversation.  
  
"So you're a computer science major, right?" he asked.  
  
Yolei nodded as she finished the cake off. Izzy handed her a cookie.  
  
"You want some?"  
  
"I thought you were the one who was hungry."  
  
"I am but I think it's courteous act to share your food."  
  
"You remind me of Cody sometimes."  
  
"Everyone says that about us."  
  
"Even the girls?"  
  
"Guys, girls, digimon, you name it!"  
  
Yolei giggled. "Come on! We're here."  
  
They each grabbed a program and Izzy led her to the theater. The first thing Yolei noted was the fact that they were performing "Romeo and Juliet" and "A Midsummer Night's Dream".  
  
"You got it wrong!" she teased Izzy.  
  
"Sorry." He shrugged. "Hey, let's sit in the front row."  
  
"Okay", Yolei and Izzy sat down. She looked through the program and gulped when she saw a certain sentence:  
  
~ There will be two ten- minute intermissions during the show~  
  
"Izzy, this is a long show!"  
  
"Yeah. I noticed that too. If it's starting at eight...assuming it does...this show will end at..."  
  
"Eleven", Yolei finished off. "Oh god! Kari's gonna worry about me! I didn't tell her where I was going! Oh who knows what she'll do!"  
  
"Relax, Yolei! Kari will be fine. You'll be fine. Just sit tight. I know how you feel. Matt's my roommate and he worries about me too. We're just gonna have to sit through this. We can't leave in the middle of it."  
  
"True but..."  
  
"Nothing will happen. Just keep calm. How about I buy you a soda and some candy to calm you down?"  
  
"Soda and chocolate have caffeine in case you forgot."  
  
"I know. Actually, I want to make you feel better."  
  
"Fine." Yolei glanced at her watch. It was 7:59...and the show was nowhere near starting. Sighing, she stared at the sets. They were very simple. The buildings were wooden but the ground had been painted to look like cobblestones. She looked around her. On the far right, a girl was sitting on her boyfriend's lap and giving him kisses. Next to her, she watched another couple kiss. It seemed like everyone here had someone. Once again, she remembered her loneliness. Maybe things would change tonight. Of course, Izzy had asked her as a friend. He probably wanted it to stay that way.  
  
Izzy came back with the stuff and handed the soda to Yolei. At that moment, the lights dimmed down and the play.   
  
"Two households, both alike in dignity. In fair Verona, where we lay our scene", one of the actors began. Yolei sipped her soda.   
  
As Izzy had said, the play was wonderful. The actors did an excellent job of portraying the characters.Yolei almost started to cry when Romeo and Juliet were at the balcony scene. Seeing the tears glistening in her eyes, Izzy handed her a handkerchief.   
  
"Thank you", she whispered with a sob. Then the incredible happened. Izzy draped his arms around her. Yolei's stomach began to twist all around.   
  
"You look miserable. Relax. It's only a show", he whispered.  
  
"Still..." Yolei couldn't finish.  
  
After the first intermission, it was 9:15. Yolei turned to Izzy.  
  
"Don't you think I should leave?" she asked. "I mean, Kari's wondering where I am. It's late..."  
  
"You want to leave after the first intermission. Yolei, I don't want to hold you back but they won't let you leave until it's over."  
  
"I know. I wish I had a cell phone so I could call her."  
  
"I forgot mine."  
  
The rest of the show went by. Yolei started to cry again at certain points and again, Izzy hugged her. At the same time, she wondered about Kari. Her friend was probably going insane not seeing Yolei. By the second intermission, it was 10:10.  
  
"Oh, Izzy, I need to go!"  
  
"Yolei..."  
  
"I know I can't! I should have told Kari where I was going!"  
  
"Yolei...it's my fault. I kind of...well asked you right now. I had no idea it would last so long. Don't worry, Yolei", Izzy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Yolei was speechless. Had Izzy kissed her for real? It felt like it. She put her hand against her cheek and felt her blood rushing up there. She turned bright red.  
  
"Izzy...thank you", she whispered.  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
The play commenced once more. But the best part happened to be when Izzy leaned over and kissed her again. That happened when Romeo and Juliet killed themselves. An incredible feeling hung above the two of them. The show ended around 11:00. He took her by the hand and they stood outside the theater.   
  
"I enjoyed tonight", Izzy whispered to her as he started lead her out. "Normally, I'd come by myself but I'm glad you came with me."  
  
"I'm glad I came too", Yolei whispered. "Now I have to leave. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. Kari's gonna kill me!"  
  
"I bet Matt's sharpening his knives right now to kill me. We better leave. But before we do..." Izzy kissed her firmly on the lips. Yolei, surprised by this new side she'd never seen, returned it. Then she heard someone calling her.  
  
"Yolei!" It was Kari running up to them with Matt and Tai not far behind.  
  
"Izzy! Yolei! Where were you guys?!" Matt asked as he came towards them.  
  
"Um...we went out together." Yolei replied. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I was so worried about you!" Kari gave her a hug. "You should have told us where you were!"  
  
"Don't yell at Yolei. It's my fault", Izzy explained. "Neither one of us had a clue this would last very late."  
  
"Kari was looking the bushes for you! Literally!" Tai exclaimed. "She got so scared, she called me over!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Kari. I won't do that again. You were really worried about us?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Not just her, I was worried too! My roommate doesn't come back after ten? And who knows what lurks out here!" Matt added.  
  
"Make that three people", Tai added. "But we're glad you're okay."  
  
"Okay enough so we can strangle you!" Matt said slightly furious.  
  
Izzy gulped. "I'm sorry. Next time this happens, I'll let all of you know."  
  
"Same here. Did you honestly look in the bushes for me?" Yolei asked Kari.  
  
"Only once. But seriously, I was scared. I thought something had happened to you and Izzy. I don't want my friends to get hurt", Kari admitted.  
  
"Well, I was worried about you too. I wanted to leave but I couldn't", Yolei said.   
  
"Same here. Well, now that we're together, let's go back", Izzy said.  
  
"I wanted to kill you but I think I'll let you go", Matt said with a grin.  
  
"Come on. I'm sorry again", Yolei said.   
  
"Forget about it." Tai shrugged.   
  
Kari and Yolei headed in one direction while the boys went in another. Yolei turned around to see Izzy.   
  
Then to her surprise...and delight...Izzy smiled and blew her kiss.  
  
  
Yes, this the Miyashiro! So far in this series are the following:  
  
Thank You for Loving Me- Koumi  
Without Love- Taiora  
Bed of Roses- Takari  
You Sang to Me- Mimoe  
When Love and Hate Collide- Kenyako  
First Date- Miyashiro  
  
Next up, MIMATO!!!!!! The story...Mimato Road! Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Saving the One You Love: MIMATO

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic Soul #7-Mimato  
  
Save the One You Love  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
Okay, I've got to talk again. The newest fic is here. I changed the name the Mimato fic.   
  
Despite all the things I've heard about the end of D2, I'll still work on these. I won't tell  
  
anyone any spoilers unless you already know. I'll still have Daikari, Kekari, Sorato,  
  
Michi, and Daiyako. I'm also taking requests for any couples in this series or anything I  
  
haven't done yet. 5 or more, you guys got it! Also, another note: this is a COLLECTION   
  
of different digi-couples all taking place in different time frames. Someone was confused   
  
about that so I'd thought I'd clarify. Just cause they're chaptered doesn't mean they   
  
follow one another. Sorry for the inconvenience. I don't own Digimon. It's Mimato here.   
  
Well, gotta go! Bye!   
  
"God, my stomach hurts!" Yamato Ishida moaned when he woke up in the morning. Did he accidentally eat his father's failed attempt to make a tuna casserole? He wasn't that foolish enough to do that. Still...  
  
"Hello!" his younger brother, Takeru Takaishi, bounded in. "How ya' doing, Matt?"  
  
"Terrible."  
  
"Jun's been chasing you again?"  
  
"Believe me, I wish that's what it was. I'm having a major stomachache right now."  
  
"Have you had any medicine?"  
  
"Three times already."  
  
"Hmm", TK suddenly looked concerned. "What did you eat this morning? Please tell me it wasn't anything Dad made!"  
  
"No. Come to think of it, I made my own breakfast and lunch. But I felt better then. I mean, my stomach did hurt but...not as much. Ow!"  
  
"You better rest. Anyway, I came to tell you some good news."  
  
"Really? What?" Matt walked into his room with TK at his heels. There, he plopped down on the bed. TK sat next to him.  
  
"Mimi's coming down again."  
  
"She is? What for?"  
  
"It's Easter Break in America. So she's coming down for about three days."  
  
"Only three?"  
  
"Geez, you're starting to act like Izzy! All you're doing is asking questions!"  
  
"Sorry. It's cause I'm...curious", Matt grinned. TK shook his head.  
  
"Bro, get some rest. Take some more medicine if needed. Mimi is coming over tonight. All of us Digidestined will be there at the airport."  
  
"You're right. The pain is excruciating!"  
  
"Look", TK's voice became softer. "Do you want me to stay here with you? You really don't look good. You're turning pale..."  
  
"No, TK. I'll be fine."  
  
"You sure? I don't know..."  
  
"I'm absolutely certain. You can leave me alone, TK."  
  
"Well...all right", TK didn't believe him but didn't say anything else. "Just get some rest. If it gets worse, call the doctor."  
  
"Whatever. Ow! It feels like someone's shooting me here!"  
  
"I'll ask one more time: are you certain you'll be all right?"  
  
"Yes. Now go."  
  
"Okay", TK got off the bed. He wanted his brother to feel better. After all, Mimi Tachikawa was coming over and TK knew Matt had a crush on her. At least, that's what he thought. Matt almost always went into a trance when anyone mentioned her name. But did she like him back?   
  
"Get better, Matt", he whispered and then closed the door.  
  
***  
  
"Hey TR! Where's your brother?!" Davis demanded. It was later in the day and all the Digidestined were gathered in the airport.  
  
"Matt's not feeling good. He was complaining about a stomachache."  
  
"Poor thing", Sora sympathized. "I hope he gets better."  
  
"He really didn't look good", TK said. "I wanted to stay with him but...you know Matt is sometimes."  
  
"Oh yeah", Tai said with a nod. "All too well, TK."  
  
"Maybe I can see what's wrong with him", Joe suggested. "I'm studying to be a doctor. I think I'd be able to cure him."  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure. Free of charge too."  
  
"Then come to Matt's house after we pick up Mimi."  
  
After what seemed like eons, Mimi stepped out of the terminal. For the Digidestined, it was a big reunion.  
  
"I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Same here!" Yolei added. "It's great to see you again, Mimi!"  
  
"I'm glad to see everyone too." Mimi began looking around. "Hey, TK? Where's your brother?"  
  
"Matt? Matt's...not feeling too well", TK admitted.  
  
"Oh dear! What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. He's at home."  
  
"Well, you've got to take me over to his place! I've got to see him!"  
  
TK was surprised by this request. Mimi hadn't asked to see his brother before. Of course, that may have been because he'd been there before. But still...she sounded so urgent. What could she possibly want with him?  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Joe suggested. "I'm going to try and figure out what's wrong with him."  
  
"Good. I'll come! Let's go!" Mimi grabbed his hand and started moving through the crowd. The others were having a hard time catching up with her.  
  
"Mimi! Slow down!" Kari called from behind her. Mimi ultimately slowed down when they reached the baggage claim.  
  
"Mimi, why are you in such a hurry to see Matt?" Cody asked.  
  
"Well...guys, I have a bad feeling that something happened to him. Something bad and that if I don't come, it'll get worse. I think he's in trouble!" Mimi whispered dramatically.  
  
"Huh?!" the others looked at her strangely.  
  
"I doubt he'll be in so much trouble, Mimi. But if you're worried, we'll go see him. Get your bags first though", Tai suggested.  
  
The Digidestined helped Mimi carry all her luggage over to the car. All the while, Mimi still moved faster than she normally did. What was going on with her?   
  
"Mimi...why are you so worried about my brother?" TK asked.  
  
"I already told you. He's in trouble! I can feel it!"  
  
TK decided to take a stab. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Huh?" Mimi looked at him strangely.  
  
"That's why you're getting this funny feeling. It's okay. We understand. But you need to relax. We're going to see him right now."  
  
"I'm telling you, TK. Your brother is in trouble."  
  
TK nodded but wasn't too sure of what Mimi was saying. They remained silent for the rest of the ride but TK could see that she was anxious. She clasped her hands really hard. TK could only hope that she was wrong, that Matt was okay.  
  
***  
  
"Dad?" Matt phoned his father at work. "When are you coming home?"  
  
"Not until midnight. Why?"  
  
"I'm not feeling good. I have this pain in my stomach."  
  
"Did you tell your mother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, son, I'm sorry. I can't get off until midnight. Look...just take some aspirin."  
  
"Believe me, that's all I've been doing. Taking aspirin and sleeping. Neither thing is helping me. Dad, what do I do?"  
  
"Ask your mom to come over. I can't help you right now, son. Get TK to come over too."  
  
"TK's gone to pick Mimi up at the airport. But I'll call Mom. Bye!"  
  
"Bye, son."  
  
Matt hung up the phone. The pain shot through his right side again. Clutching it, he tried to make it back to his bed. Somehow it was difficult to stand up and walk. He ended up on the couch again.   
  
"Maybe TK should have stayed with me", he groaned. He had never felt so bad in his life. What had gone wrong? Surely he couldn't have eaten something bad...could he? He tried to sleep but it was hard to close his eyes. The pain shot right back up.  
  
At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Matt opened his eyes and tried to sit up. The pain got a whole lot worse.   
  
"Ow, my stomach!" he moaned for the seventieth time today. The knocks became louder and more urgent. Somehow, he was unable to get over there. Sighing, he fell back down. The pain increased when he did so.  
  
***  
  
"Your brother's not answering!" Mimi said frantically.   
  
"Relax! I have the key", TK searched his pockets and fished it out. He put it in the keyhole and turned the knob. The three of them walked. "Hey, Matt? I bought Mimi and Joe!"  
  
"TK, don't yell", Matt said from the couch. "I don't think I can bear this anymore!"  
  
"Oh dear!" Mimi ran over to the couch. "What hurts, Matt?"  
  
"My stomach, especially my right side."  
  
"I think you may have appendicitis. Call the doctor, TK! We're headed off to the hospital!"  
  
"I have what?!"  
  
"Don't talk! Just come with me." Mimi helped him up. "You need help."  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"I mean it! Come on."  
  
"Mimi, I..."  
  
Mimi kissed him on top of his head. "It's okay. You're going to get better. I knew this had happened."  
  
"It hurts too much..."  
  
"I know. But you'll be fine. I'm here..."  
  
***  
  
Minutes later, Matt's family and friends had arrived at the hospital. Matt just had his appendix removed and was now resting. After spending what seemed like forever in the waiting, they were able to visit him. Jun had come over with a zillion goodies for him.  
  
"I was worried when I heard that!" she was saying.   
  
"Thanks for worrying about me", Matt replied. "But can you leave me alone now?"  
  
"Oh yes, honey! Rest all you want!" Jun giggled and left. The others entered.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave", he sighed. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Hey, yourself. Guess what I have?" Tai held out a jar with something pink in it. "Ta da! It's your appendix!"  
  
"Cool", Matt said nonchalantly.  
  
"You can name it Jun if you like", Davis said jokingly.  
  
"Maybe I might. So what really happened to me?"  
  
"I was right. You had appendicitis. Your appendix was inflamed. If we hadn't gotten you here in time, it would have burst...and there was a possibility you could have died." Joe explained.  
  
"Thanks for being there, guys. I don't know what I'd do without you", Matt said.  
  
"Thank Mimi. She got the feeling that you were in trouble", TK said.  
  
"It's...nothing. Really. I'm not psychic." Mimi said nervously.  
  
Noting her hesitation, Matt motioned for the others to leave. Mimi sat down next to him.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" he asked.  
  
"You mean come over to your place?"  
  
"Yeah. I know you're not psychic. Something else triggered inside you and let you know I was in trouble. What was that?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Matt, I love you. I always have. I guess that's what triggered that feeling inside."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Silly reason, huh?"  
  
"No. I'm glad you were worried. I'm also glad to know you love me."  
  
"Oh Matt", Mimi leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "I thought I was going to lose you if I didn't see you."  
  
"But you haven't. Thank you for saving me."  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
"In a way, you did. I love you too, Mimi. I'd probably do the same."  
  
"Thank you", Mimi kissed him one more time, this time on the cheek. "That's why I came here. I wanted to tell you that but I was afraid how you'd take it."  
  
"You shouldn't have been", with that, Matt kissed her firmly on the lips.  
  
Well, that was the Mimato. Next up...Daikari. R & R. Carter.  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  



	8. Under the Mistletoe: DAIKARI

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic's Soul # 8: Daikari  
  
Under the Mistletoe  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(Hey there. Don't own Digimon as always. Here's a Daikari. Takes place during Christmas (not the same thing as the episode "A Digi Christmas"). Davis makes a bet with TK that he'll stay under the mistletoe the whole night until Kari kisses him. Set to the tune of BB Mak's "The Ghost of You and Me". Now before I begin here's what's happening after this:  
  
1) Kekari "Spending a Day"- To help Ken get along better with the others, Kari decides to give him a boost. They spend a day together that slowly leads up to the unexpected.  
  
2) Sorato "Sora's Song"- Sora is secretly in love with Matt but is afraid to tell him. After all, does he feel the same? As her birthday edges closer, she comes to know things she didn't know before.  
  
3) Michi "Alone Except For the Moon"- After a party, Mimi and Tai find themselves together and alone. Strange feelings emerge from underneath and friendship blossoms into true love.  
  
4) Daiyako "Heart to Heart"- Yolei and Davis are at the beach with the rest of the D2 kids. When tragedy arises, it seems nothing can help. As it turns out, Davis and Yolei have more in common than the realized.  
  
-Again, I'm taking requests for anything. Jun, Willis, Michael, Digimon pairings, you name it! 5 or more requests people! That's all I ask. Well, I'll begin the story. Enjoy.)  
  
On the day he found Kari Kamiya's Christmas present, Davis Motomiya vowed that he'd surely get her to kiss him. Perhaps admit how he felt and not act like an idiot. He had shuddered one too many times at some of his stupidest antics. But now he wouldn't fail. It was Christmas...everyone loved everyone on Christmas, right? Surely, Kari would be nice to him. Maybe she'd turn away from TK long enough to give him a kiss.   
"Davis, hurry up!" His sister Jun whined. The two of them were in the mall doing some last minute shopping. The crowds were unbelievably large and almost everything that Davis wanted was gone.  
"In a minute! Kari needs the perfect present!" he hissed.  
"So does Matt!" she shot back. Then she got that lovesick look on her face again. "He's so cute and sweet and he'll be heartbroken if he doesn't get a present from me!"  
"I don't think he'd care", Davis muttered.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing! Go on, Jun! Go look for Matt's present! I'll be down here."  
"Well...okay", Jun shrugged and went upstairs.  
The soft music in the mall began to play and Davis started humming to it. Then he frowned. What would Kari like? Buying for girls was hard!  
"Hey, Davis!" a voice perked up from behind.  
"Huh? Oh!" he turned to find Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida also shopping. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Shopping like you. What are you doing in the jewelry section of this store, Davis?" Cody asked.  
"Uh...I happen to like jewelry very much!"   
"That's a first. Yesterday you said you wouldn't be caught dead in diamonds and pearls", Yolei giggled. Cody joined her while Davis turned crimson.  
"Admit it, Davis. You're looking for Kari's present", Cody pointed out.  
"Uh..."  
"It's okay. I'm still looking for TK's present", Yolei said. "Well, good luck! I'll see you at the Christmas party tonight!"  
"Christmas party?"  
"You forgot, didn't you?" Cody sighed. "There's a party at Kari's place...remember? (Author's note: This has nothing to do with "A Digi Christmas". It's a completely different story)  
"Oh...yeah. I remembered. I just forgot!" Davis laughed.  
Yolei smiled. "See you later."  
"Yeah, bye!" Cody waved as he turned around.  
"Bye", Davis waved back. Jun came bouncing by with ten boxes in her hands.  
"What do you think, Davis?" she asked.  
"You're giving all that to Matt?!" he exclaimed.  
"No, I'm giving them to you. Of course they're for Matt! Only that blond, blue-eyed Earth angel deserves to have all the presents in the world", Jun said dreamily.   
Davis looked at them. "Cheese...sausages...crackers...oh, I get it!"  
"Get what?"  
"You're trying to make him fat and ugly like you! That way you'll have no differences!"  
Jun slapped him.  
"Ouch! Go buy more presents for Matt! I'm still busy."  
"You're the fat, ugly one", Jun muttered as she left.  
Davis' eye finally caught the perfect present. It was a bracelet with pink and blue gems that came with a pair of matching earrings. He picked it up and smiled.  
"Yeah! I got the best present for Kari! And I can afford it! Oh man! She's going to love this!"  
Happily, Davis walked up to the register to pay for the gift. Right behind, Jun stood holding about twenty boxes. All of them...presents for Matt.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Davis!" Was how the night began. Everyone was there, old and new Digidestined as well as kids who weren't DD. Their Digimon...well, they were making themselves comfortable by the buffet table. Davis clutched the small box wrapped in purple paper with the name "Kari" scribbled on it. Jun started handing poor Matt present after present. Davis doubted that he'd opened all of them.  
"Hi, Davis!" a new voice perked up. He saw TK and Kari walking together. His heart sank. That couldn't happen. He wasn't supposed to have Kari!  
"Hey, TJ", he muttered. He didn't say a word to Kari.  
"Davis?" Kari looked at him questioningly.  
"Oh, hi Kari", he muttered.   
Kari looked at TK and then left. Seeing Davis' expression, TK walked over to him.  
"Look Davis, are you upset cause Kari's with me?" he asked.  
"No duh, TR! Kari's supposed to be mine!"  
"We can't make her choose who she wants, Davis."  
"Oh yes, I can! I bet you ten bucks that if I stand under the mistletoe the whole night, Kari will kiss me!"  
"I don't think that's..."  
"What, are you afraid you'll lose the bet?" Davis asked slyly.  
"No, it's just that I think it's foolish. Why would you want to stand under the mistletoe all night long? Besides, Kari may decide not to kiss you."  
"That's what you're saying, TP! I'll stand under that mistletoe starting...now!" With those words, Davis stood under the mistletoe.  
"You're gonna feel dumb, Davis. When it's all over, you'll feel dumb", TK warned.  
"Whatever, TF!"  
The night went by as Davis clutched the present, still standing under the mistletoe. No one dared to come near it. Jun looked at him strangely but then ignored him. A few people began whispering but no one approached him. Davis' gaze was on Kari who was talking with everyone. She occasionally glanced at his direction but then her gaze averted back to her friends. He watched as Kari danced with TK several times. Then she danced with the other Digidestined boys, including Matt (much to Jun's dismay) Of course, she didn't have a thing for them. They were just dancing, right? They had to!   
Time began to pass. Davis watched as people danced even more. Kari wasn't coming near the mistletoe. Was she trying to avoid him? As Davis tried to pay attention to Kari, Jun dragged Matt to the dance floor and nearly killed him with her dancing 'ability'. Typical.   
"Hey, Davis, give it up!" TK said. "You're missing all the fun!"  
"Come on, Davis! Dance with me!" Demiveemon said.  
"No! I'm waiting for Kari!"  
"Davis..."  
"Play with the others. Kari still needs to kiss me."  
But time went faster and it was almost midnight. Davis started to lose hope. Kari and TK were on the dance floor more than anything. Still gripping her present, Davis sank to the ground and tried to go back to the first time he saw Kari.  
  
  
What am I suppose to do with all these blues  
Haunting me everywhere no matter what I do  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will this night be over?  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love. It's robbery.  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
Seen a lot of broken hearts go sailing by  
Phantom ships lost at sea and one of them is mine  
Raising my glass, I sing a toast to the midnight sky  
I wonder why the stars don't seem to guide me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love. It's robbery.  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
The ghost of you and me. When will it set me free?  
I hear the voices call, following footsteps down the hall  
Trying to say what's left of my heart and soul...  
  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I can't let go  
When will this night be over?  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love. It's robbery.  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love. It's robbery.  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me  
  
"Kari", Davis whispered. "I'm waiting here. You're the reason I'm not having any fun at this party. Kiss me and let me go already!"  
"Davis, are you talking to yourself?" Demiveemon asked.  
"It's obvious that I am! Go play with the others, Demiveemon!"  
"Davis, you're not happy! Why?"  
"Kari hasn't kissed me yet. She needs to kiss me so I can have fun but until then, I'm stuck under the mistletoe!"  
"Why don't you just leave? Did someone superglue you under the mistletoe?"   
"No. If I leave...I lose my bet. And I'll lose my chance of getting Kari to kiss me."  
"Davis, don't lose heart. She'll come around."  
"I hope so."  
"Now let's eat!" With that, Demiveemon hopped back to the buffet table. Davis felt blue inside again. Kari was out there in the middle of the dance floor, laughing and having fun. He was here by himself waiting. The night was coming to a close and people were starting to go home.  
"Oh Davis!" Jun sang out walking over to him.  
"What?!"  
"My friends and I are leaving for home."  
"You're gonna stalk Matt, aren't you?"  
"You could say that! Well, bye!"  
"Bye."  
He looked at the time on the clock. The minute hand slowly edged over, making it officially midnight and the end of the party.   
Kari still hadn't kissed him under the mistletoe.  
  
***  
  
Half an hour later, Kari came back upstairs. It had been a long night and the party had gone well. Her brother and Gatomon helped with the clean up.  
"Tai, what was Davis doing under the mistletoe?" she asked.  
"Evidently waiting for someone to kiss him", Tai said dumping a paper plate into the trash.  
"Hey...did he ever leave?" Gatomon asked.  
"Um...I don't remember", Kari said as she got out the broom and dustpan. "Tai, did you see Davis leave?"  
"No. I saw Jun leave and assumed Davis went with her."  
"Davis stalking Matt with his sister? I don't think so." Kari shook her head. "I'll go to the other room and clean it up."  
Kari regretted not being able to talk to Davis the whole night. The guy could be as stubborn as her brother sometimes. Still...she felt for him. He was probably waiting for someone to give him a kiss and no one did. He must have been ripped to shreds afterwards. Kari went inside the room...and saw Davis asleep under the mistletoe.  
"Oh Davis!" she sighed. "You didn't leave? Your parents are probably worried!"  
Walking over, she saw a small package wrapped in purple paper with her name on it. There was also a tiny note scribbled on a napkin.  
  
Dear Kari,  
  
Merry Christmas! I bought this at the last minute. If you don't like it, you can return it. I always wanted to tell you this. I do love you. I'm not a shy person but...I couldn't tell you that. I understand that you and TJ are really good friends. Heck, we all are! I want you to know that I do care and I'll always be there for you whether it's Christmas time or Independence Day. I'll be there whenever you need me. Well, that's really all I wanted to say. I love you and thanks for inviting me.   
  
Always,  
Davis Motomiya  
  
"I must have been the girl you were waiting for", Kari realized. "Oh Davis, I'm sorry! I never knew."  
"Kari, it's Jun! She says Davis didn't come home and the family's worried!" Tai yelled.  
"He's here! Tell them he's all right!"  
"Okay!"  
Kari opened up the present. She picked up the bracelet and earrings.   
"I can't return this", she said. "It's beautiful."  
Kari handed him ten bucks that TK had given her and started to head upstairs but then remembered something. She leaned over Davis' sleeping body.  
"I love you too", she whispered.  
And with that, she kissed him under the mistletoe.  
  
Yes, that's the Daikari. Next up is Kekari. Oh yeah, the kids are probably two years older than they are in D2. Please R & R. Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Spending a Day: KEKARI

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic's Soul #9: Kekari  
  
Spending a Day  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(Still taking requests. Oh, I forgot! If you guys would like a second helping of Taiora, Koumi, Takari, etc. you can request that too. Some of you asked for a Koukari, which I have decided to make. It'll be at the end of the Daiyako. Now, I have never written Kekari, Sorato, Michi, Daiyako, or Koukari before so bear with me. I'll also try to get to the other requests in as well. So here's the schedule again. More may be added:  
  
9) Spending a Day-Kekari  
10) Sora's Song- Sorato  
11) Alone Except for the Moon- Michi  
12) Heart to Heart- Daiyako  
13) I Believe Love Will Find a Way- Koukari: Kari has a crush on Izzy but no one else understands. They forbid her to see Izzy after a little incident. Will their love prevail? Set to the tune of Blessed Union of Souls "Believe".   
  
One more announcement before I begin. I have decided to make two more Veggie Soups: One for the Yaoi/Yuri Lovers soul and the other for Friendship/ Sibling Love Soul fics. I'll request for those too. Now I don't own Digimon. Let us begin the Kekari!)  
  
"Kari, you have to." Takeru Takaishi was saying.  
"TK, I don't know", Hikari Kamiya drummed her fingers nervously. "This is the guy we fought against some time ago. I'm not so sure..."  
"You can do it, Kari! Give him a chance."  
"I still don't know, TK. What if he hasn't changed at all?"  
"He has! Can't you see that?!" Davis Motomiya exclaimed. "Can't you see Ken wants to be part of the group?"  
"I don't know, Davis. I feel just like Kari..." Yolei Inoue murmured.  
"So do I. I'm not so eager to trust Ken Ichijouji", Cody Hida added. "He was the Digimon Emperor."  
"The key word is 'was'", Davis pointed out. "He's not anymore! He's a Digidestined like us! Come on, Kari! I'm agreeing with TD. Spend a day with Ken. You'll like him."  
"Yeah, Davis is right...for once. Spend a day with Ken." TK insisted.  
"But I don't know what I should do", Kari said uncertainly.   
"Take him out for lunch or the movies. Take him to places. Talk to him. It'll work out." TK said. "Please, Kari?"  
"Well..."  
"If you don't, you have to go on a date with Davis!" Yolei threatened.   
"What's wrong with that?" Davis asked.  
"I'm starting to see where Davis and TK are going with this. Kari, maybe you should give Ken a chance. Do what they say and spend a day with him." Cody suggested.  
"Okay, you guys win. I'll ask Ken to spend the day with me tomorrow."  
"That's the spirit! Just don't get...you know", Davis whispered.  
"You have one weird mind." Yolei sighed.  
"Remember, Kari. If you don't do what you promised, we're gonna make you listen to your brother sing 'Eve of Destruction'." Cody threatened with a smile.  
"Accompanied by my brother on the harmonica", TK added.  
"I'm still unsure..."  
"The Eastern World, it is exploding. Violence flaring, bullets loading", Yolei began to sing. "You're old enough to kill but not for voting. You don't believe in war but what's that gun you're toting?"  
"And even the Jordan river's got bodies floating!" Davis added.  
"But you tell me over and over and over again, my friend. You don't believe we're on the eve of destruction!" Cody and TK finished together. Kari covered her ears.  
"Okay, okay, you win! I'm sure of myself now. But I'll ask him tomorrow!"  
"My blood's so mad, it feels like coagulating! I'm sitting here, just contemplating..." they all sang.  
"All right, I'll ask him now! Stop singing!"   
"Whatever", Davis shrugged still humming the song.  
  
***  
  
"Hello? Ichijouji residence?" Mrs. Ichijouji picked up the phone.  
"Hi, Mrs. Ichijouji. Is Ken there?" Kari asked.  
"Why yes he is! Ken! Ken, sweetie, it's...who may I say is calling?"  
"Kari Kamiya, ma'am."  
"Kari Kamiya!"  
"I'm picking it up in the other room, Mom!" Kari heard Ken say. After a long pause, she heard someone else pick up the phone. "Hello?"  
"Ken? This is Kari."  
"Oh. How are you?"  
"I'm doing good. And you?"  
"Just fine. So what's going on?"  
"Listen...I wanted to know if you'd like to spend the day with me tomorrow. We can go wherever you want."  
"Are you...asking me out? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"  
"No one said it had to be. So will you?"  
"Um...let me see. I'm free tomorrow at 12. Does that sound good?"  
"Yeah. So where do you want to meet?"  
"How about I pick you up from your house?"  
"That's good. I'll be waiting downstairs."  
"Okay then! I'll see you tomorrow at 12."  
"Good. Well bye."  
"Bye."  
"What did Kari want, dear?" Mrs. Ichijouji asked as Ken hung up the phone.  
"Um, we're going to spend tomorrow together. We're gonna lunch so you don't need to worry about making anything for me."  
"Oh Ken! You're going on your first date! I'm so happy!!!!" Mrs. Ichijouji almost cried when she heard that. "Oh, have fun! Be nice to this Kari!"  
"I will." Ken nodded. He had no intention of harming her. Not like before where he had no control of himself. No more Digimon Emperor from that point on. Kari deserved better. All the Digidestined did.   
He would make sure that Kari would have the best date in her life! He wanted it to be a day for them both to remember.  
  
***  
  
Ken came to Kari's place exactly at twelve the next day. She was waiting downstairs, wearing a pink shirt and floral print skirt. She waved over to him. Ken gulped, holding the single rose behind his back. He'd spent a little dough just to buy it. Walking towards her, he held out the rose.  
"It's for you." He said blushing.  
"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you! You're so sweet!" Kari cooed. She sniffed the rose. "It smells so sweet."  
"So are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I know this little café where we can sit outside and talk. They sell the best sandwiches and salads so I'm sure you'll like it."  
"Sounds good to me. Let's go."  
Meanwhile, Gatomon and Minomon were spying on their Digidestined humans.   
"So far so good", Gatomon said.  
"Has he kissed her yet?" Minomon asked.  
"No! They just left the place!"  
"He was talking about that last night..."  
"Well, we'll see what happens next."  
As the two Digimon spies watched their owners, Kari and Ken had found an empty table at the café and were now seated. Kari decided to begin a conversation.  
"So...how's school going?" she began.  
"It's going fine. Nothing special going on."  
"Same here. School's just plain boring." Kari sighed. "Have you gotten along with your classmates?"  
"Oh yeah. Always. I just never...knew any of them well enough to make a friend. I was a loner."  
"I see", Kari was beginning to get uncomfortable. Ken decided to calm her down.   
"Well, tell me about yourself", he said. "I know you're Tai Kamiya's sister."  
"Yeah. We get along for the most part." Kari admitted sipping her drink. "Tai bugs me once in a while but that's typical of big brothers."  
"My brother Sam used to bug me too", Ken added. "That was a long time ago..." His voice trailed off.  
"You miss him, don't you?" Kari asked softly.  
"Every single day. I always think that it's my fault Sam died. I never got over it."  
"It's hard, I know. But you're starting to pick yourself up, aren't you?"  
"Well, yes, but...Sam's death will always haunt me."  
"That's also typical." Kari lowered her head. "I almost died one time. I got pneumonia or something and Tai thought it was his fault. Everyone made it seem like it was. I told him that he didn't really hurt me but I guess he didn't believe that. Then again in the Digiworld, I got ill again. Tai freaked out and practically went insane. He got mad enough to hit Izzy! Can you believe that?!"  
"No! How'd Izzy take it?"  
"He was cool surprisingly but that's Izzy. Anyway, let's get off the subject of sad stuff. I don't want to cry right now."  
"Neither do I. I don't want to cry ever again."  
  
***  
  
"That movie was hilarious!" Kari giggled. It was well after lunch. Ken had decided to treat Kari to a movie, which had just ended. Gatomon and Minomon had spied on them all the way.  
"Have they kissed yet?" Minomon asked.  
"Not yet!" Gatomon sighed.  
"Darn!"  
"So Kari", Ken sighed. "Where do you want to go next?"  
"The beach would be nice. Sometimes I go there to watch the sunset", she replied. With that, the two headed towards the beach.  
"Sam used to take me to the beach when I was little." Ken reminisced. "We used to have sand castle competitions. Whoever lost would have to do the other's chores for a week. As you can see, I lost a lot of times. But I did beat Sam once!"  
"Really? When was that?"  
"Mom and Dad took us to the beach on Independence Day. We had our sand castle competition but mine's was the best. I used shells and feathers and other things to make mine look better. I was so proud that day."  
"Tai and I used to do that too!" Kari pointed out. "And I used to lose until one Independence Day when I won! Tai had to do everything from making my bed to helping Mom clean the bathroom!"  
"Same thing with Sam. Very same thing", Ken sighed and looked sad. Kari saw that a tear had started to run down his cheek.  
"Looks like we have more in common than I thought", she said softly.  
"Yeah. Did your brother buy you ice cream cones from the snack bar?"  
"He sure did. I bet you miss that."  
"More than anything. I'd be splashing in the water while Sam would buy two ice cream cones, vanilla for him and chocolate for me. He did that almost every time that we came to the beach."  
"So did Tai. Only he'd get strawberry for both of us. Did you and your brother walk alongside the shore?"  
"Yes. You chased the seagulls?"  
"My favorite thing in the world to do. I almost caught one!"  
"They're hard to catch", Ken looked up. The sun was starting to go down. "I remember that right before we left, we'd watch the sun set."  
"So would we. Tai and I would sit close to the water and watch as the day came to a close. The sky was so pretty, all pink and red."  
"I know. We'd stay there for a minute and then go home."  
"Yeah", Kari sighed.   
"Kari", Ken began. "I had a great time today."  
"So did I. Thanks for the rose."  
"You're welcome. Thanks for lunch, the movie, and asking me to spend the day with you."  
"My pleasure."  
The sun was starting to go down. Kari turned around to say something but before she could, Ken kissed her firmly on the lips. It was the most sensational feeling she'd had in her life.  
"They kissed!" Minomon whispered to Gatomon.  
"Shhh! I know!"  
The kiss lasted for a while until Ken broke it off.  
"Is something wrong?" Kari asked.  
"No. I just wanted to ask..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Let's watch the sunset together."  
Kari held Ken's hand and they walked down to where the water touched the sand. They made sure that only their feet would get wet and nothing else.   
Holding hands, Kari and Ken watched the sky turn pinkish-red and the sun dip down behind the ocean. The day was over.  
  
Kekari is down! How'd I do? Sorry if I still haven't grasped the idea of Kekari yet. It's something completely new. I never wrote one before. Anyway, r & r. Sorato is up next! Carter  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Sora's Song: SORATO

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic's Soul# 10: Sorato  
  
Sora's Song  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(Thanks for the requests, people. Some of you want Digimon pairings, which I'll be happy to do. First let me get all the humans out of the way. I may think of adding some poetry to make this like a Chicken Soup book. I'll take requests for the Yaoi/Yuri book coming out as well as suggestions for friendship fics. Anyway, I spoke too much. This one is a Sorato. If you don't like it, don't panic! I'll have something for you soon. Just request what you want, whether I already have one of these up (i.e. Taiora, Koumi, Takari, etc.) or if it's new. Now I don't own Digimon. I wrote "Sora's Song" (yes, that's the song's name). Let's begin!)  
  
"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Sora! Happy Birthday to you!" Hikari Kamiya sang. Sora Takenouchi looked up from her book, slightly puzzled.  
  
"But it's not my birthday yet", she replied.  
  
"It'll be tomorrow!" Yolei Inoue pointed out. "You're going to be twenty-one! Do you know what that means?!"  
  
"You get to legally drink!" Davis Motomiya exclaimed.  
  
Yolei looked at him strangely. "No, actually, I was going to say that she'd officially start her life as an adult."  
  
"But I am an adult."  
  
"Not yet, you aren't! You officially become one tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow is the eleventh?"  
  
"Yes! You don't remember your own birthday?" Takeru Takaishi looked shocked.  
  
"No, I remember it. I just didn't see it creeping up on me", Sora shook her head and went back to her book. "Gosh, I can't believe I'm going to be twenty-one tomorrow!"  
  
"Believe it. After your birthday, it's Matt's!" TK mentioned his older brother and fellow Digidestined, Yamato Ishida.  
  
"That's right!" Kari pointed out. "Got his present yet?"  
  
Sora felt queasy all of a sudden. Matt...she adored him too much. But what was Matt going to see in her? There were so many prettier girls out there that adored him as well. She felt like a goose among a flock of swans anytime she went to one of Matt's concerts and saw all these girls screaming down in front. There would be Matt, handsome as always, his face dripping with sweat. There would be girls almost crawling on stage just to be near him. Then there was Sora, silky smooth without shedding a bead of sweat. She would watch as the rest of the girls would jump him...or do something to that extent.  
  
"Sora?" Cody Hida broke her out of her daze.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You did forget his present, didn't you?"  
  
"Oh no! I haven't bought it yet but that's not what I was thinking about."  
  
"Hey, did you know Matt is going to quit music?" TK brought up a new subject.  
  
"WHAT?!" Sora hadn't heard this piece of news. Matt giving up his music? That wasn't right or normal. TK had to be lying.  
  
"You're lying." She said out loud. "You have to be."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm telling you the truth. Matt's going to put his guitar aside for good. The concert he's holding on your birthday will be his last."  
  
"Unbelievable!" Davis seemed just as shocked as Sora. "Jun's gonna flip out the moment she hears that."  
  
"Not to mention all the other Matt fans. What could have made him change his mind so quickly?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well, his days at college are coming to a close and he really wants a job as soon as he gets out", TK explained. "I know his band was doing well and all. I guess he wanted a change."  
  
"I thought going from harmonica to guitar was a change", Sora said.  
  
"Still..." TK's voice trailed off when he saw Matt coming their direction. "Shhh! Don't mention anything that I've told you to Matt! He's headed this way. Act normal!"  
  
"Whatever you say, TF", Davis shrugged.  
  
"Hey guys!" Matt greeted them. Sora couldn't even make eye contact. Her cheeks were burning so she put her hands over them.  
  
"Hi Matt. How's it going?" Yolei greeted back.  
  
"Cool. So Sora, ready to turn twenty-one?"  
  
Sora didn't answer. This tended to happen at times. She didn't why but it was becoming more recent. She could never look at Yamato Ishida the way she used to. He was a friend then but now...  
  
"Sora?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You never answered my question."  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt. I have a lot on my mind now."  
  
"I can imagine."  
  
"You wanted to know how I felt turning twenty-one? Well, I...I feel fine! Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" Sora desperately tried to hide her chagrin but this only succeeded in making her feel worse.  
  
"Okay. See you guys later." Matt said with a wave.  
  
"Bye!" Cody waved back.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sora."  
  
"You're still too early", she pointed out.  
  
"Happy Birthday anyway."  
  
"What was that?!" Kari asked. "Sora, you were sweating bullets when Matt came here. What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know, Kari. It happens to me."  
  
"What? You get nervous talking to my brother?" TK asked.  
  
"Yeah. You answer for me, TK. Why am I shaking whenever Matt speaks? Why do I get all queasy inside? Why am I sweating like this?"  
  
"Whoa! Whoa! Sora, slow down! I can only answer one question at a time", TK replied.  
  
"Kari's right, you're not acting normal", Yolei said. "The Sora Takenouchi I know is calm and relaxed. You don't appear to be that way at all."  
  
"It's Matt! Just the thought of Matt makes me act like this!"  
  
"Then there's a simple answer for this: you're in love!" Davis exclaimed. "Admit it, Sora! I know that feeling cause I got it when I first saw Kari!"  
  
Kari looked at him strangely at first but then turned back to Sora. "Davis is right. You are in love. Don't worry. It happens to a lot of people."  
  
"I'm also scared. What if Matt doesn't like me?"  
  
"Are you crazy?! We like you!" TK pointed out.  
  
"Matt's different..."  
  
"Well, Sora, you have to tell him", Davis said.  
  
"Why should I?"   
  
"Do you really want to be haunted by this crazy crush for the rest of your life?" Yolei demanded. "What harm would it do in telling him?"  
  
"He may not be crushed but I might", Sora pointed out. "What if he has a girlfriend? I may get on every girl's bad side. I don't want that."  
  
"You gotta stay calm, Sora", Cody said. "Right now, you are going crazy. Take a deep breath. That's what Grandpa does after he raves and rants."  
  
"Um...okay. You guys do have a point though. I'd hate to have a crush when I'm a hundred and one. I'll never be able to live the way I want. You're right. I need to tell him. But how?"  
  
"Think about it, Sora. We'll help you if you need it", Yolei assured.  
  
***  
  
THE NEXT DAY, SORA'S BIRTHDAY...  
  
"Happy Birthday, Sora!" The rest of the Digidestined had thrown her a surprise party the next day. Sora stood partially shocked and partially thrilled. They had decorated her house so nicely with flowers and crepe paper of different colors. She rubbed her eyes to make sure she was awake.  
  
"Oh my goodness! This is...this is beautiful! I...I can imagine that you...put a lot of work into making this happen", she said stammering slightly.  
  
"Yeah, we did. So you like it?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes! Thank you very much! You guys are the best!"  
  
One by one, Sora gave them a hug. They handed her a present except for Matt. He just smiled coolly at her.  
  
"Your present from me is coming tonight", he promised.  
  
Sora became tongue-tied. "I...I...can't...wait."   
  
After cutting the cake, Sora opened each of the presents. She received perfume from Tai and Joe, a new sweater from Mimi, a book from Izzy, purple nail polish from Yolei, sparkling pink lip gloss from Kari, a glass figurine from Cody, a purse from Davis, two CDs from Ken, and a necklace from TK. She cooed over all the gifts saying things like "Oh I love this!" and "It's my favorite!" As all this was going on, Matt pulled TK aside.  
  
"Are you sure she won't mind?" he asked.  
  
"Sora is going to go bananas over your gift, bro", TK replied excitedly. "I can't wait for tonight either!"  
  
"Is the name good?"  
  
"It's the only thing you could come up with?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It'll work. How much more time do we have?"  
  
"Two hours."  
  
"That's enough time. Go on ahead."  
  
"Um...TK?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are you sure Sora won't mind if I sing French?"  
  
"Bro, you can sing anything you like and Sora could care less what language it was in."  
  
"Thanks. Tell the others to lead Sora there."  
  
"I will. Later."  
  
TK came back into the room as soon as Matt left. Sora looked puzzled.  
  
"Where'd your brother go?" she asked.  
  
"To rehearsal. The concert's tonight", TK reminded them.  
  
"Oh yeah. When are we leaving?"  
  
"In an hour", Joe said looking at the clock. "You'll like Matt's gift most of all."  
  
"I'm hoping so. It's big, no doubt."  
  
"You got that right!" Mimi said with a nod.  
  
The kids had part of Sora's cake before they all decided to leave for the concert. Behind Sora's back, TK whispered the plan to them. Then they nodded and prepared Sora's surprise.  
  
Once at the concert, they sat her down in the front seat with all the screaming girls.   
  
"You guys, is this a good idea?" Sora asked. "I'm sure to be trampled here."  
  
"No, you won't. Trust us", Izzy said.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Mimi were talking with Matt.  
  
"Is she where I want her?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. You can begin serenading anytime." Mimi giggled.  
  
"It's only one song." Matt pointed out.  
  
"Still..." Tai began but Matt cut him off.  
  
"You guys better go. It's almost time."   
  
The two of them left and joined the rest of the Digidestined. Taking their seats, Mimi and Tai winked at TK. The plan was going smoothly.  
  
"I can't wait to see Matt!" Sora said enthusiastically.  
  
"You'll see him soon", Ken promised.  
  
The concert began like normal with The Teenage Wolves singing "I Turn Around". Sora suspected that girls would start screaming next to her and she was right. One nearly shoved her over in order to get to Matt.   
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to sit here", she yelled to the others.  
  
"Nonsense! You'll survive!" Yolei shouted back.  
  
The band played a medley of slow and fast songs. With each one, Sora looked lovingly at Matt. But whenever he cast his gaze on her, she turned away. Her blushes never seemed to leave. Then Matt began to speak.  
  
"This next song is brand new", he explained. Everyone screamed. "I'm not kidding. I came up with it not too long ago. Yesterday, to be precise. It's for a friend. This friend has been by my side forever and I want her to know that I appreciate it. You guys do know this is my last concert."  
  
Everyone in the room groaned, screamed, or began to cry. More than half of them were girls. A chorus of "NO!" and "I love you, Matt! You can't leave me!" rose up in the crowd. Jun clung to her brother and started sobbing. Sora even shed a tear when she heard that.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to get my BS in astronomy soon. Hopefully I'll earn my masters, maybe a PhD. That requires a lot of time studying and well...I have to put my guitar away. I'm sorry, guys. I'm singing for the last time."  
  
"MATT!!!!!!!!!!" a bunch of girls wept. "DON'T GO!!!!!!"  
  
"But I had to share this song with you. I hope that friend is out there. In fact, I think she is. Sora? Sora, are you there? If you are, come up here."  
  
Sora's eyes lit up. Was he calling her? He had to be! Shakily, she got up and made her way to the stage. She sat down on the chair that they had pulled up for her and looked into Matt's bright blue eyes.   
  
"This song is for you, Sora Takenouchi. It's simply titled 'Sora's Song'", Matt whispered. The music began to play and the words swept over her.  
  
I saw you one day all alone on that street.  
You looked like your world had fallen at you feet.  
You needed someone else to share your dreams.  
You needed someone else to mend the broken seams.  
  
So tell me that you can't live without me.  
Tell me that I'm the one you've waited for.  
Tell me you'll never walk out on me.  
Tell me you love me...cause, baby, I do love you.  
  
Whenever you made your promises  
Would you hold on to the words you've said?  
And if the world turned its back on you  
Would you still remain compassionate?  
And if the rain never stopped coming down  
Would you still believe the sun would come out?  
Would you break down the wall between us  
To know what love is all about?  
  
"Yeah", Sora mouthed while he sang. She listened to the rest.  
  
I knew you were the one when you looked at me.  
This feeling came down so suddenly.  
I know there have been times I was wrong.  
I can't explain these feelings except with your song.  
  
  
Whenever you made your promises  
Would you hold on to the words you've said?  
And if the world turned its back on you  
Would you still remain compassionate?  
And if the rain never stopped coming down  
Would you still believe the sun would come out?  
Would you break down the wall between us  
To know what love is all about?  
  
(Author's note: If my French seems off, I'm sorry. I tried.)  
  
Je suis un oiseau qui n'est vole jamais. (I'm a bird who never flew)  
Tu es le vent qui m'est ramasse. (You're the wind that picked me up)  
Je t'ai besoin. Je te veut. Je t'aime. (I need you. I want you. I love you)  
I can turn away but the way I feel won't change.  
  
So tell me that you can't live without me.  
Tell me that I'm the one you've waited for.  
Tell me you'll never walk out on me.  
Tell me you love me...cause, baby, I do love you.  
  
Whenever you made your promises  
Would you hold on to the words you've said?  
And if the world turned its back on you  
Would you still remain compassionate?  
And if the rain never stopped coming down  
Would you still believe the sun would come out?  
Would you break down the wall between us  
To know what love is all about?  
  
Everyone cheered after the song was over. Sora began to turn red again. Damn chagrin! Matt kneeled down next to her.  
  
"Sora...will you marry me?" he asked in front of everyone.  
  
Now Sora was absolutely stunned. Marriage? Was he serious?  
  
"Yeah", she whispered. He lifted her hand and kissed it. Trying to get up, Sora tried to make her way back to the audience. She fainted because she was overwhelmed by what had happened.  
  
***  
  
Afterwards, Sora met up with Matt again. She had recovered from passing out on stage. She was a bit embarrassed about the incident but it eventually passed over. Matt was talking to a couple of girls but when he saw Sora, he walked over to her. This time they had a longer talk.  
  
"I'm sorry about not telling you earlier", she said. "I've liked you from the beginning. It's just...I couldn't tell you. Now I'm happy...you like me too! I can't believe you asked me to marry you!"  
  
"I probably disappointed the other girls."  
  
"They'll kill me!"  
  
"No, they won't. You're mine. You'll always be the girl I think of."  
  
"I can't believe we're going to get married! I'm happy you asked me."  
  
"I'm just glad you said 'yes'. Did you like your present?"  
  
"Yea!" Sora hugged him tightly. "I loved it...just as much as I love you! I would break down the wall between us just to know what love is about."  
  
"I love you too, Sora. I always have."  
  
"Thank you for my present."  
  
Matt kissed her on the head and then looked into her eyes. He ran his fingers through her strawberry colored hair and then let it go.  
  
"Happy Birthday", he said softly.  
  
Okay, Sorato is finished. Next one is a Michi! Remember I never wrote Sorato before so have a little pity when reviewing. Michi is next. R & R. Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  



	11. Alone Except For the Moon: MICHI

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic's Soul # 11: Michi  
  
Alone Except for the Moon  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(Time for a Michi! Whoa, I'm almost done! I don't own Digimon as always nor did I create "Chicken Soup". Here is what I think will happen after this story, the Daiyako, and the Koukari:  
  
1) My Enemy/ The One I See- Kenlei poem.  
2) Dance With You- Another Kenlei poem  
3) Sandcastles- A Patamon/ Gatomon fluffy romance story.  
4) A Rose For Biyomon- Agumon/ Biyomon fluffy story  
5) The Powers and Problems of Love- Daiora (I've been requested to do one!)  
6) Obsession- Yolato (I've been requested to do this too)  
7) Goodnight, TK- Miyakeru (Yes, another request)  
  
  
As always, it is likeable to change. A couple of fics I'll have up as separate stories. "Lacerations", which is a Gatomon/Myotismon fic and request, shall be put up separately. I may have a poem to go with that in here. Well, 'nuff talking. Let me begin the Michi.)  
  
Mimi Tachikawa lay on her back and stared at the dark sky. There wasn't a single star piercing it. She could here everyone else screaming behind her. The gang was having a party at a local club but Mimi decided she wanted to be alone for a minute. Oh, she enjoyed it all right...she just wanted some time to herself before she went in again.  
  
"Mimi? Are you out here?" Taichi Kamiya's voice interrupted her thoughts. Mimi sat up in the chair she was lying on and saw him.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. What's wrong, Tai?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I...I was just wondering where you were, that's all."  
  
"Well, I'm here. You don't need to worry." Mimi lay back down on the chair. Tai sat in the one next to hers.  
  
"So what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
  
"Just staring at the moon."  
  
"Oh. There are no stars out tonight."  
  
"No. We're alone except for the moon."  
  
"Hey, Mimi?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you remember last week when it was Izzy's birthday?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! I remember when Davis was playing around with that balloon and let it go. It fell into the cake!"  
  
"Remember when no one noticed it?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That was hilarious when Davis was trying to look for it and couldn't find it! Then Izzy tried to cut it! Oh boy! Hey, remember Karaoke night?! Remember when Joe got up on stage and forgot what song he was singing?"  
  
"Oh yeah. He asked to sing Meatloaf's "I'll Do Anything For Love" and they played Green Day's "Time of Your Life". Poor Joe! I felt so bad for him!"  
  
"Then I helped him out. We got through that horrible night."  
  
"It wasn't that bad. Just the food", Tai chuckled. Remember when we went to Paris and Davis ordered the escargots! He had not escargot meant 'snails' in French! You can't believe how shocked he was!"  
  
"Tai, why are we doing this?" Mimi asked suddenly.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"You walked in and we started talking about the past. Not that the past is bad. I remember one time at the prom when my date bought me a corsage that clashed with my gown. THAT was bad!"  
  
"Things could have been worse. Like the time I got stuck in the elevator when the power went out."  
  
"But the point is why did we start talking about the past so suddenly?"  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the moon. It's as you said earlier. There are no stars. No nothing. Nothing except for the moon."  
  
"I know the moon makes people do crazy things but...talk about the past?"  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"Do you remember the first time we went to Digiworld?"  
  
"It was long ago and it was far away...but I remember it all."  
  
"Remember the first night we sat alone and saw the moon there?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
FLASHBACK (Many years ago)...  
  
"Mimi?" Tai found the girl clad in pink staring up at the sky. It was their third night in Digiworld. Though they were homesick, they had gotten used to the weirdness of the place. Their Digimon became their best friends. Mimi had been complaining for a while and now Tai saw her.  
  
"Yes, Tai?" Mimi turned around.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing. I was looking at the moon. Did you notice there were no stars tonight?"  
  
"That's not too unusual."  
  
"To me, it is. I'm thinking about home."  
  
"So am I." Tai sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you miss about home?"  
  
"Everything. My family. My friends. I even miss school."  
  
"Home is different. I mean, I enjoy your company and being with the Digimon. At home, I'm a princess! Or at least I feel like one. I got anything I wanted. I had all the friends I wanted. I had everything. And now..." Mimi broke off.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Now I'm alone", she looked up at the dark sky where full moon shone down on them. "Alone except for the moon."  
  
"Not alone. I'm here."  
  
"You don't know how I feel, Tai!"  
  
"I can guess..."  
  
"Really? Then tell me."  
  
"Well...you miss home. You've been around people all your life. You just want things to be the way they're supposed to be."  
  
"That's not all."  
  
"Hey, Mimi?" Tai decided to change the subject. "Do you think that a full moon makes you do weird things?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Some people say it's the perfect time to fall in love."  
  
"I heard that too...I don't know if it's true."  
  
"What do you miss the most about home?" Tai went back to the subject.  
  
"The days at the beach of course. Drinking soda...you know. I miss the mall. I miss my mom and dad. I miss..."  
  
"Mimi", Tai began. "I..." He stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I...I wanted to ask about the moon again."  
  
"I'm not a scientist, Tai. Ask Izzy. He'd probably know better than me."  
  
"It's not that. But I'll ask my question some other time. Mimi, have you ever had a crush? Have you ever fallen in love? "  
  
"Tai, I'm only ten! But a crush...yes. Yes, I've had one."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"It was my only crush. I was in first grade...and he was my partner for a lot of things. We played together and had fun. Sometimes, he'd stay at my house until night. The longest time he stayed was 'til nine. We were sitting outside and looking at the moon...like this. It was a full moon. I told him I liked him. He said he liked me. Of course, we didn't kiss or anything! We were only seven! But we were friends...maybe he wasn't a crush then. I'm sorry, I'm wrong! He was my friend until third grade. Third grade, I had a crush on him. I thought I knew what love was at first sight."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Well...we were assigned to do a project together. I had met him the night before our presentation. We had everything ready and we spent the whole time working on it. There was no moon that night, I remember really well. I went to school the next day...and found out it was canceled", Mimi choked back all her sobs. Tai finally took notice that she was crying.  
  
"What's wrong? Why was school closed?"  
  
"My friend...the guy I had a crush on...was walking home last night after we finished...the project. He...he...he crossed the road...and..." Mimi burst out crying. "And he was hit by car! He died instantly!"  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry", Tai felt insecure then. He put his arm around Mimi's shoulder.  
  
"That's why I hate moonless nights. It reminds me..."  
  
"Are you in love now?"  
  
"No. How about you?"  
  
Tai was about to answer but decided to stay silent. He just held Mimi tighter.  
  
PRESENT...  
  
"He he he", Tai chuckled. "We're back to the same position."  
  
"Only in the real world", Mimi agreed.  
  
"You miss him?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"Mimi, I still have that question."  
  
"Oh yeah...what is it?"  
  
"Do you...love me?"  
  
Mimi sat up again. "That's not a question about the moon!"  
  
"Do you love me?" Tai became persistent.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Well, if you won't tell me, I'll tell you. I love you! I loved you ever since that night! Ever since you said you were alone..."  
  
"Tai..."  
  
"Alone except for the moon. You said that back then and now. I liked that..."  
  
"Well...if you want an honest answer Tai, yes."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you too. I always have. Thank you for being there that night."  
  
"Well...you're welcome. Thank you for sharing that bit about your crush with me."  
  
"You remind me of him..."  
  
"Look", Tai pointed to the sky as the clouds, which had covered the moon, lifted. Now it shone even brighter on them. He leaned over and kissed Mimi on the cheek. "We're alone again."  
  
Mimi returned the kiss. "Yes...and for once, I don't mind."  
  
I'm sorry if my Michi is bad. I tried but it may not have come out the way I wanted it. Please r & r. Next up, Daiyako! Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  
  



	12. Heart to Heart: DAIYAKO

Vegetable Soup for the Digi-romantic's Soul #12: Daiyako  
  
Heart to Heart  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
(Wow, I'm almost done with the first thirteen! Just squeeze the Koukari and I'll be done with the first installment. I know I took forever to write this one but it's here! I did this in the middle of exams. I've been asked to do Takimi, Yakari, and other couples. I'll try to get to those a.s.a.p. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. I warn you though. This IS A SAD FIC. Break out your tissues if you need 'em. The next story will be emotional as well but not sad. Be warned. Now read and review)  
  
JULY 14, 12:34 PM...  
  
"Hey, Davis! Catch!" TK Takaishi threw the Frisbee at Davis Motomiya. Davis was about to get it when Demiveemon leaped off his head and caught it instead.   
  
"Demiveemon, that was for me!" Davis whined.  
  
"Hey, I thought we're a team!" Demiveemon pointed out.  
  
"At this rate, we're..." Davis began but Yolei Inoue cut him off.  
  
"Leave the little guy alone, Davis. He just wants some fun", she said. She and her digimon, Poromon, were basking in the sun next to Kari Kamiya and Gatomon. Cody Hida was splashing by the edge of the water. Ken Ichijouji sat a foot away from them looking at what was going on. The children had decided today was the perfect day to spend at the beach. All in all, it was a peaceful sight.  
  
"Hey, Davis! Heads up!" TK threw the Frisbee again...and once again, Demiveemon caught it.  
  
"Let's take a time out, TJ! I'm beat!" Davis plopped down on the floor.  
  
"Yeah...cause I just beat you!" TK said happily as he and Patamon celebrated.  
  
"I need to teach you something called 'teamwork'", Davis said to Demiveemon.  
  
"That's what all the other kids said to you."  
  
"Ah, whatever!"   
  
Yolei took off her glasses and looked at the sun. Kari followed her gaze.  
  
"What's up, Yolei?" she asked.  
  
"I thought I heard someone calling for help", she said.  
  
"Must have been the tiny voice in Davis' head", Gatomon said with a smirk. "It was probably asking for help in Frisbee."  
  
"That may not be the only thing Davis needs help in!" Kari laughed.  
  
Cody, meanwhile, was begging for everyone else to come in the water.  
  
"The water's great!" he insisted. "Come on, TK! Ken! Davis!"  
  
"Oh, what the hey! Ready or not, here I come!" TK took off his hat and shirt, threw them on the sand, and ran into the waves.  
  
"I think I'll join you too", Ken said. He followed TK into the water.  
  
"Wait for me!" Patamon added.  
  
"And me!" Wormmon said.  
  
"And don't forget me!" Upamon finished off.  
  
"Davis and I are coming too!" Demiveemon put in.  
  
"Uh...no! Buddy, you go on your own! I...I don't feel like..."  
  
"You don't feel like swimming? Are you okay?"   
  
"It's not that. It's..." Davis trailed off and looked at the raging waters before him. They held too many bad memories.  
  
Yes, I AM DOING ANOTHER FLASHBACK...  
  
"Davis, don't go in the water!"  
  
The younger Motomiya ran into the waves, despite what his sister was saying. He loved the ocean and swimming was his favorite thing in the world to do. He didn't care what Jun was saying.  
  
"Look at the sky, doofus! It's gonna pour soon!"  
  
Davis ignored and swam out even farther. No one was going to stop him. He never wanted to leave the waters. Jun could keep on screaming at him but he wouldn't listen. It was his day! He wanted to show off his swimming.  
  
"Look at me, Jun!"  
  
"Davis, I'm warning you! Get out of there!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Davis!"  
  
Farther and farther...  
  
"Davis! Come back!"  
  
Farther and farther...nothing would stop him...  
  
"DAVIS!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Waves...up and down they went...it was hard to swim with them...he felt weak...  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!"  
  
"DAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then he began to sink...  
  
END OF FLASHBACK...  
  
Davis looked at the waters that had taunted him so long. That night when he almost drowned...they had been unforgiving. One waved knocked him over and dragged him down. He tried to swim up but couldn't. Thankfully, a lifeguard saw him and brought him to shore. His family was hysterical, even his sister. He should have listened to Jun. When they pulled him out, Davis wasn't breathing. They rushed him over to the hospital where he recovered. Things went back to normal except for one...Davis never wanted to swim in the ocean again.  
  
"Davis, are you okay?" Demiveemon repeated the question.  
  
"Yeah! I just don't want to swim! Now, go and play with the others it you want", Davis shooed the little blue digimon away. Demiveemon looked concerned for a minute and them went to play with the others.  
  
Yolei had witnessed the whole scene and she too was concerned. Why on earth was Davis not willing to swim in the ocean? It would be one thing if he didn't like swimming. But he was an athletic, fun loving kid. The look in his eye was one of fear.   
  
"Kari?" she began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does Davis appear a little...scared to you?"  
  
"Scared about what?"  
  
"Didn't you see what happened right there?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Demiveemon wanted him to swim but he didn't. I wonder why."  
  
"Do you...think Davis is afraid...of the water?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He hasn't gone near it once..."  
  
"That doesn't mean he's afraid."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Yolei, let it rest. I'm sure whatever's bothering Davis will pass."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Yolei secretly liked Davis. True, he acted like a dunce but deep down, she saw he had feelings. She knew he deeply cared about the others. She felt bad when that one time when they fought Ken as the Digimon Emperor, who had enslaved Agumon. The way the others chastised Davis for tiny things...it made her feel sorry for him. He just had a bad of showing how much he cared. She wished they all would be a little sympathetic. She had to admit she didn't act that way to him all the time...but then again, she wanted him to know she cared about him.  
  
"Hey, Davis! Come on in!" TK was swimming on his back.   
  
"No, I like it here. But thanks!"  
  
Yolei detected the fear linger in Davis' voice. Maybe he was scared of the water...  
  
"Whee!" The Digimon screamed. Poromon looked at Yolei.  
  
"I'm going to join them. Wanna come?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'll work on my tan some more."  
  
"Whatever suits you! Bye bye!"   
  
Poromon and Gatomon hopped off to join the boys. A minute later, Kari went into the water. Soon it was only Yolei and Davis on the sand. Feeling bad again, Yolei got off her chair and walked over to where Davis was.  
  
"Hey there", she said softly. A bit startled, Davis turned around.  
  
"Oh...hey", he replied.  
  
"Mind if I sit next to you?"  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Yolei put her towel on the ground and sat down. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Cause I felt like it."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Why didn't you want to go with the others?"  
  
"I don't like swimming."  
  
"Really?" Yolei was skeptical. "When you were little, I used to watch you go to the community pool and swim in the Olympic sized pool. You were small...but you were really good."  
  
"That was in the past! I don't like it anymore!" Davis snapped.  
  
"Okay, okay. I must have hit a raw nerve or something. Sheesh!" Yolei turned away for a second.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not..." Davis began but stopped.  
  
"You're not what?"  
  
"Never mind!"  
  
"You can tell me. I don't bite."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
Yolei felt her temper rise and cheeks get hot. Davis could be so difficult sometimes! "What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me! Why don't I want to swim?! I don't like it! I don't like oceans! I don't want to talk about it! Just leave me alone!" Davis turned away from her completely.  
  
"Fine! Don't have a cow", Yolei muttered.  
  
The sky was beginning to get dark again. The clouds started to cover everything up and one by one, people came out. The Digidestined and their Digimon came out too.   
  
"Man, you missed out on a lot!" TK told Davis.  
  
"I won Marco Polo three times in a row!" Poromon said happily.  
  
"Good for you", Davis murmured.   
  
"Let's get some ice cream. I'm hungry", Wormmon said.  
  
"Easy there! We'll get going soon. Anyway, it's going to rain soon. Let's pack our stuff up." Ken suggested. Agreeing, the Digidestined began to put things away. Davis, meanwhile, sat on the sand.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because...we're leaving."  
  
"And?"  
  
"You bought half this junk. It's only right you help."  
  
"Fine! Just give me a minute!" Davis said. He sighed and looked back up at the sky. This is how it had begun...the sky got dark and he went into the water.   
  
"Help!"  
  
Davis turned around, annoyed. "I said I'd help you later!"  
  
"I didn't say anything to you!" Yolei yelled back.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Finally, everyone saw it. A little boy was drowning in the water. Davis suddenly felt the flashbacks running through his mind. It was happening all over again. He'd been through it before, another case of déjà vu.   
  
"That poor kid!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"We gotta do something!" Ken added.  
  
"How will we reach him in time?!" TK asked.  
  
"We have to reach him!" Cody pointed out.  
  
"Hang in there!" Yolei yelled. "We'll get you out!"  
  
Davis was frozen in one place. He didn't like it...the waves were getting bigger. The kid had no chance of making it to shore on his own.   
  
"Davis, do something!" Yolei screamed at him.  
  
Almost immediately, Davis Motomiya threw off his shirt and shoes and plunged into the water. Once there, he began swimming to the boy's aid.  
  
"Are you completely insane?!" Kari yelled at him.  
  
Insane enough to confront my fears and save a kid from suffering a really bad fate? Davis thought. Oh yeah!  
  
"Davis! Davis!" Everyone screamed.  
  
It's happening again...  
  
"Davis, come back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The waves crashing...the sky's getting darker...  
  
"Help me!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm...coming!" Davis took in a mouthful of salt water but he spat it out. Further and further, he went for the boy.  
  
"DAVIS!!!!!!!!"  
  
I'm not quitting...the kid needs me...  
  
"Hang...on...kid!"  
  
The kid went under the waves. Davis dove under to find him.  
  
Where are you, kid? Come on!   
  
The waters hadn't changed. It was all the same. The waters were still murky green and the salt stung. Davis searched everywhere. The kid wasn't to be found. He went up and took a breath. He went back down and found him. The kid was floating in the water, unconscious like Davis had been. Grabbing him, he swam up to the surface and took a breath.  
  
"You'll be fine, kid", he whispered. "You'll be fine!"  
  
The kid didn't hear him. Lifeguards were coming in to get them both. He could still hear his friends calling. But things would be fine. Things would be...  
  
Davis passed out.  
  
IN ODAIBA HOSPITAL...  
  
"Shh! He's waking up!"  
  
"Uh?" Was Davis' first reply. He opened his eyes to find everyone looking down at him. "What the..."  
  
"You're in the hospital." Kari pointed. "You and that boy were taken in for special care."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We don't know about the boy yet. They didn't tell us anything", TK said.  
  
"You were very brave, Davis", Cody said admiringly. "I was in awe the whole time."  
  
"Me too. That boy owes you his life", Ken said.  
  
"It was nothing", Davis shrugged.  
  
"Do you guys mind if Davis and I talk alone? I want to have a heart to heart with him." Yolei asked.   
  
"Sure", the others left. Yolei sat down next to Davis.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" she asked.  
  
"He was drowning, Yolei! I didn't want him to die!"  
  
"But you were scared of the water! I saw you...it was like you were afraid of the ocean."  
  
Davis gulped. "I was."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I was afraid of the ocean...cause I almost drowned like that kid."  
  
"Oh. So that's why..."  
  
"I didn't swim with TG and the others", Davis finished off. "Jun told me not to go deeper but I did. Everything happened all over again at the beach, Yolei. Everything. It's...it's..."  
  
"Déjà vu?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you just said."  
  
"Do you think you're over your fear?" Yolei asked.   
  
"Maybe...first I have to see the kid...I want to know if he's..."  
  
"Cause let me tell you a secret." Yolei said lowering her voice. "I am afraid of water too. That's why I didn't go near it at all today. I never drowned but I always had the fear of drowning. I probably can't be as brave as you. That's why I didn't follow."  
  
"Yolei...what happened to the kid?"  
  
"The kid?"  
  
"Yeah. How's he doing?"  
  
"Davis...Yolei..." TK came in looking solemn. Behind him, they could hear a lady sobbing. They heard Kari blow her nose. "I'm afraid I have bad news."  
  
"How's the kid?" Yolei asked softly.  
  
"I don't want to tell you..."  
  
"TH! What happened to the kid?! Is he all right or not?!"  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"TK, please!"  
  
"I'm afraid...even though you saved him from the water, he still drowned. They tried all they could. He died. I'm sorry", TK had a hard time getting the words out. Afraid he breakdown, TK ran out. Davis and Yolei were shocked for a minute.  
  
"You mean all my attempts were for nothing?! That's not fair!" Davis yelled. "That kid shouldn't die! I...I...I...didn't save him! It's..." Davis began to cry. Yolei grabbed him by the shoulders and cried with him.  
  
"It's not fair!" he sobbed.  
  
"No", Yolei agreed. She leaned over and kissed him. "But you're still a hero."  
  
"I..."  
  
"You'll always be a hero." she kissed him again. Davis returned it.  
  
"It's not fair. Not fair..."  
  
"I love you...you tried." She whispered. Then they collapsed into sobs.  
  
  
  
Hmmm...maybe I should have changed the title. Since Yolei and Davis had two short heart to hearts. It wasn't as sad as I wanted it to be but...who knows? The Koukari won't be sad, I promise. Anyway, r & r. Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  



	13. I Believe Love Will Find A Way:KOUKARI

Vegetable Soup For The Digi-Romantic's Soul #13: Koukari  
  
By Carter Quetzi Tachikawa  
  
I Believe Love Will Find a Way  
  
All right! My first installment is finished! I got the Koukari through! I never did one of these since I've written mostly Koumi, Kouyako, Takari, and Daikari. Nevertheless I am beat! Exams and writing...it took up all my energy. Don't know when I'll get started with your requests. Probably in the late summer because I will be leaving in June and recuperating during July. Anyway, this series is more or less finished minus the requests. This will also mark the first story from a first person POV: Kari. I don't own Digimon. Let's begin, shall we?  
  
  
"What can I do to make you mine?  
Falling so hard, so fast this time.  
What did I say? What did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?"  
  
Backstreet Boys "How Did I Fall In Love With You?"  
  
  
"Get out! GET OUT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sir, I can explain..."  
  
"I don't want any explanations from you! I don't ever want to see you again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND???!!!"  
  
"No, Dad..."  
  
"Kari, go to your room! You, get out of here!"  
  
"But you don't..."  
  
"Come on, Kari", my brother Tai wrapped his arm around me and led me back to my room. I could hear my dad still yelling and then I heard him slam the front door. I collapsed on the bed and began to sob. It wasn't fair.  
  
I guess I should start from the beginning. Tai started to have a little trouble in chemistry so Izzy Izumi offered to help him out. At first, it didn't seem like a big deal. Izzy-kun has always been a good friend of ours so naturally my brother accepted his little offer. He needed all the help he could get and Izzy was the person who could give it.   
  
Every afternoon, Izzy dropped by to teach Tai about solubility and acid-base chemistry. Sometimes, he'd stay over for dinner. I would be in the room while Izzy-kun helped Tai out, studying at the same time. We'd talk sometimes during the breaks. I don't know why...but I felt funny around Izzy. I felt as though something crawled up my back and slid down my front. We couldn't stand to look at each other anymore. Then it hit me...I was in love.  
  
I don't know why anyone wouldn't love Koushiro Izumi. His wild reddish brown hair isn't quite as wild anymore but I like it all the same. Those Oreo colored eyes...filled with intelligence and compassion. Just the way he talks, all that extensive vocabulary, I love it. Izzy may be older but...  
  
Anyway the more I saw Izzy the more I adored him. I spent more time in Tai's room, just listening to everything he said. I didn't want to fall in love but I just couldn't keep the charade up any longer. I confronted Izzy and told him how I truly felt.  
  
Naturally, Kou was surprised. I felt terrible but what else could I do? I didn't want to keep it under wraps for the rest of my life. Izzy-kun understood and confessed to me his biggest secret: he was in love with me. I asked him why and he couldn't answer. That was the first time Koushiro Izumi didn't have an answer for a question. I loved him even more after that.  
  
We shared our first kiss tonight. It was sweet and firm, just like Izzy was. After the studying, the three of us went out for ice cream. Tai left early with some other friends but Izzy assured him that I'd get home in time. I swear that was all that I wanted to happen! But wouldn't you know it...tonight was the night the Teenage Wolves were playing close to our house. Naturally, the streets were jam- packed. I assume every girl was trying to get to the concert in time...they probably wanted a lock of Matt Ishida's hair or something. (As if he'd give it to them!) So Izzy and I were stuck for a long time. He turned on the radio and we sat in the car, listening to music and waiting for the traffic to clear. Time was going by so fast...and I got so tired. That was when Izzy kissed me. I don't think I'll ever forget that despite my fatigue. I ultimately fell asleep...and didn't wake up 'til my parents found us. I was leaning on Izzy and he had his arms wrapped around me. As it turned out, we were there for an hour and half. Growing worried, they came looking for us...and thus, the result.  
  
"Kari, I know Izzy didn't do anything to you", Tai was saying. "He's not that type."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tai. I...I didn't mean it..."  
  
"I know that too", Tai said quietly. "I also know how much Izzy means to you."  
  
"I'll never see him again!" I wailed.  
  
"Yes, you will! Izzy won't keep anything in his way...not even Mom and Dad."  
  
"I don't want to hurt Mom and Dad either", I mumbled softly, my lips quivering. "I'm sorry, Tai."  
  
"You don't need to apologize to me. I don't know what to do now..."  
  
"I want to see Izzy!" I sobbed. "I want to be with him!"  
  
"Shhhh! Kari, don't scream. Listen, I will find a way to bring Izzy to you. I'll tell him how you feel."  
  
"He'll never speak to me again", I murmured.  
  
"It'll get better. Love will find a way if I don't", Tai promised.  
  
"Thank you", I whispered.  
  
I miss Kou already. I know he won't be welcome in our house again. I think my parents are relieved that we didn't do anything in that car but they're still furious. I've been grounded from everything. I'm just sitting at my desk, contemplating. Why did this go wrong? Whose fault was it? Was the band's fault for playing that night? Was it my brother's for leaving me with Izzy? Was it the traffic? Was it my parents? Was it Izzy's fault for kissing me? Or was it mine for falling asleep and falling in love?  
  
"Go to bed, Kari", my brother said. "We'll sort this out tomorrow."  
  
Numb to the bone, I nod and go into the bathroom to change. It's been the longest night for me...I don't know if I can sleep.  
  
* **  
  
"Izzy..."  
  
"Yeah, Kari?"  
  
Oh no! Why am I dreaming this moment again?  
  
"Izzy, I don't know how to say this in an easy way...I guess I'll have to be harsh."  
  
"What's wrong, Kari?"  
  
No! I don't want to hear this!  
  
"I...I love you."  
  
Oh dear God!  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"I love you!"  
  
I wait to hear Izzy say the same words but suddenly I'm surrounded by all other voices, authoritative voices. In short, my parents.  
  
"Get away from my daughter!"  
  
"GET OUT OF HER LIFE!"  
  
No! NO! I could see Izzy turning pale, then running away. I hear myself call after him but my shouts are drowned out by my parents.   
  
"We never want to see you and Kari together again!!!!!"  
  
"We never want to see you period!"  
  
Mama! Daddy! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Don't do this to me!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Don't!" I woke up with a start. That was the worst dream I ever had. I get down from my bunk and look at my brother. He's still asleep and snoring. Taking a sip of water from the glass, I pace around a bit. I need to calm down before I can go back to sleep.   
  
I have to see Izzy again. Somehow, someway...I need to see him tomorrow.   
  
***  
  
I went over to the Izumi's the next day, lying to my parents unfortunately. I told them I had to pick up some homework from Davis. (I don't think Davis himself would know what the homework was) Mrs. Izumi greeted me and, unlike my folks, she understood a little better. She led me into Kou's room. He was working on the computer but pushed away from it when he saw me. I threw my arms around him and kissed him. This time, it had more passion and flair. Izzy-kun pulled away from me for a minute.  
  
"Kari-chan", he began. "I missed you."  
  
"You're telling me! I can't stop thinking of you all night." I pulled him closer and hugged him tighter.  
  
"You're not mad?" He asked with a whisper.  
  
"No. You didn't do anything and you're not the type to do such things. It was at a bad time in a bad place."  
  
"Have you spoken to your parents?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Maybe if you explain things, they'll understand."  
  
"You tried and they didn't listen."  
  
"I'm not their child, you are. You should try..."  
  
"Kou-kun, what do I do? I feel guilty."  
  
"What? About falling in love?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You shouldn't be", Izzy smiled. "Love does funny things to people."  
  
"How do I explain this to my parents?"  
  
"You have to figure that yourself, Kari. I don't always have the answers."  
  
"I know", I sighed. But where do I start looking for answers?  
  
***  
I spent the next couple of weeks thinking about how to bring this up to my parents. Everyday after school, I run into Izzy and spend time with him. Each one ends with us kissing more passionately than the day before and not quite as the kiss we'll have tomorrow. By now, I think the others know what's going on. I feel sorry for TK and Davis...I didn't mean to hurt their feelings. I guess this little relationship I have with Izzy is hurting everyone. Nevertheless, I had finally decided how to explain everything to Mom and Dad.  
  
"Kari, I think I know how to explain everything to Mom and Dad!" Tai came into my room all excited.  
  
"Thanks, Tai. But I have a plan."  
  
"Mine's is even better."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You have to see it to believe me!"  
  
"Thanks but I'll go with mine."  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
"I'll tell Mom and Dad", I muttered.   
  
"Kari...I know that's what you should do but..."  
  
"I have to try. Kou-kun told me to."  
  
"Trust me..."  
  
"Let me try, Tai."  
  
"Okay", Tai stopped pressuring. "Try talking to them."  
  
I took a deep breath and headed to living room where both my parents were. My mom was slaving over the stove and my dad was sitting in front of the TV. I knew it was now or never.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, honey. Let me check on the vegetables here", my mom said.  
  
"Sit down, sweet pea", my dad patted the cushion next to him. I sat down like he told me. I nervously drummed my fingers, still unsure how I'd bring this up. I caught Tai watching from our room. He looked worried. Not that I blame him.  
  
"What's up, Kari?" My mom asked.  
  
"You know what happened a few days ago, right?"  
  
"Oh, yes. The 'encounter' with that Izumi boy", my dad said grimacing slightly.   
  
"Yeah...the truth is, he didn't do anything to me. I swear! Koushiro Izumi is not that way!"  
  
"I know, dear."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I've run into Izzy before. I know he'd never harm you in such a way."  
  
"But why are you keeping me away from him?"  
  
"In fear that he'll fall in love with you. You've been seeing each other for a long time. That night in the car...it was too much", my dad shuddered.  
  
In fear that Kou-kun would fall in love with me? Oh if only they knew! Still, that wasn't the reason I wanted...  
  
"Can I see him still?"  
  
"No, Kari. You still have to serve your punishment."  
  
I felt the ground below me slip. I don't think this was going the way I wanted it to. I decided to give it up before I hurt myself. Smiling weakly, I nodded.  
  
"I guess that's it."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
It hadn't worked. At least they didn't think THAT badly of Izzy.  
  
"Can I put my plan into action?" Tai asked.  
  
"Go ahead", I said with a shrug. Hopefully, he'd be more successful.  
  
"Good. Go on over to Izzy's place."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"You heard me! Go!"  
  
"But Tai..."  
  
"No buts! Go!"  
  
"Oh...okay", I have no clue what this plan is. All I know is that I'm scared.  
  
***  
  
I went to the Izumi's as usual. Once again, I threw my arms around Izzy and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I tried", I murmured.  
  
"I have a feeling you did. How'd it go?"  
  
"Well, they know you didn't do anything to me. But they still won't let me see you. They said cause I was punished but I think there's more..."  
  
"I do too."  
  
"Izzy", I said sitting down. "What if they never approve of me with you?"  
  
"I wouldn't mind. Your parents are only thinking of the best for you."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
"Kari, I love you very much. Even if they never let me see you, I'll be fine."  
  
"You would?"  
  
"Yes. Cause I know you can't stop thinking about me."  
  
"You got that right." I smiled sheepishly.   
  
"And I want you to know this: I would never harm you or anyone in your family. It's not in my nature."  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"You still love me?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Yes. I fell in love with you and now I can't get out", I giggled.   
  
"I fell in love with you too."  
  
Then we kissed. This was probably the best kiss of all. I knew at that moment it was genuine and all of Izzy's words were true. I'd never doubt him again.  
  
"Kari", I heard someone familiar say. I broke the kiss to see my parents. I knew it...my life is over.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "I fell in love with Izzy first!"  
  
"No, honey. We're sorry", my mom said.  
  
"I didn't mean to. It just happened! We've been doing this for a while...I snuck out to see Izzy only! I can't help it! I love him!" I was on the verge if tears.  
  
"Kari, didn't you hear me? I said we're sorry."  
  
"Yes! You're sorry cause I broke your rules", I was ready to cry.  
  
"No", my dad shook his head. "Tai explained a couple of things to us..."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"Yeah", Tai poked his head through the door. "I thought I'd show Mom and Dad that you cared about Izzy."  
  
"We're so sorry, Kari. We didn't know...we never thought you'd fall in love. But now I see you have."  
  
"What are you saying?" I got suspicious.  
  
"After Tai explained everything, we still didn't believe him. So we followed him to the Izumi's and listened to all you said. It turns out that you two really love each other and that Izzy would never hurt you."  
  
"No I wouldn't", Izzy said honestly.  
  
"We were blind to this. I have a feeling that's what you wanted to say tonight", Mom said. "I guess even we can't keep you from falling in love."  
  
"No", I mumbled.   
  
"What does this mean, Mrs. Kamiya?"  
  
"This means you and Kari can see each other whenever you want."  
  
"Really?!" I was ecstatic now. My parents would let me see Izzy! In joy, I threw my arms around him and hugged him.  
  
"You can see him whenever you want after two weeks." my dad threw in.   
  
"After two weeks?"  
  
"You do know you're still grounded for sneaking out, right?"  
  
I sighed. But at least everything worked. Love had helped smooth things out after all.  
  
Okay, I've never written Koukari so be considerate please. This is the last of this series not including the requests. Those will come later. I may not write for a while. I've enjoyed making this series and I hope you enjoyed the stories. I will have more. I already started the "Digi-Friendly Soul" book and I'm thinking about the "Yaoi/Yuri Lovers" one too. I'll take request for those as well as more for these. I'm slowly started to finish up fics. In 31/2 weeks, I'll be on the plane and I'll have very little web access. Have a good summer, everyone. Feel free email me if you want something or you want to talk. Carter  
  
Raven_DeLuca@excite.com   
  
  
  



	14. Why Do Fools Fall In Love: DAIKARI 2

Vegetable Soup # 14: Why Do Fools Fall In Love?  
  
By Shadow Catcher (formally Carter Tachikawa)  
  
(I don't know why I was possessed to write this but I was. Maybe it's the spirit of Valentine's Day. It's a 2nd Daikari to this series and the first Daikari I ever wrote. And no, I am not bashing Davis with this song. For those who are wondering, you CAN have a Takari without bashing Davis and you CAN have a Daikari without bashing TK. It is possible^^.Speaking of which, I don't own Digimon or "Why Do Fools Fall In Love?" by Frankie Lyman. It's one of my many fluffy Valentine's Day romances. Davis ponders about Kari and wants to show her he cares. Takari fans, don't worry. I'll have another Takari real soon. Well, bye!)  
  
I can't help but think about one girl in particular. I still remember the first day that I saw her. God, she was so beautiful with short, brown hair and pretty brown eyes. I think this was the first time I fell in love with anyone. I'd do anything to make her mine.  
  
But I'm afraid she doesn't like me at all. Anytime I pass her in the hall, she'll just give me a friendly 'hi' and then walk on. I've wanted to have a real conversation with her, not just a 'how are you' or 'what's the answer to number 7?' Maybe I'm trying too hard. Oh well. All I'm hoping is that things change for me on Valentine's Day. I'm hoping that Kari sees me for who I am and she will say more than just a 'hi'.  
  
I walked over to the drug store yesterday to buy her a Valentine's Day card. I found the perfect one for my sister, Jun. I read the front, which had a guy on it:  
  
"Since I love you so much, I decided to get a tattoo of your name", I opened the card and saw that the tattoo was on his butt. "I thought I'd emphasize the fact that you are a pain in the..." I think you can finish the rest.   
  
Maybe Matt might like this, I thought. Jun is a real pain in the ass for him. I picked the card up and as I was leaving, I ran into Ken who was checking stuff out at the register.   
  
"Hey Ken! How's it going?" I greeted.  
  
"Um...well, I guess." he said shyly.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? Oh..." Ken was turning red and I could probably guess why.  
  
"Who's your secret Valentine?" I asked teasingly. Secretly though I thought, If you have any plans on taking Kari from me, I'm gonna kick your butt.   
  
"Well..." Ken obviously wasn't giving me any clues.   
  
"Nice running into you." I said. I went back to searching for Kari's Valentine's Day Card or something that said how I felt about her. "I'm Leaving On a Jet Plane" was playing in the store. I started singing to it as I looked around for the perfect card.  
  
"There are so many times I let you down. So many times I played around. I tell you now they don't mean a thing", I sang. "Every place I go, I'll think of you. Every song I sing, I'll sing for you..."  
  
"When you come back, I'll wear your wedding ring." I heard another familiar voice, much better than mine. Turning around, I saw TJ's brother...and Jun's personal God...Matt Ishida. As it turned out, he was looking for a card as well.  
  
"Are you Jun's secret admirer?" I snuck up from behind. That made Matt jump.  
  
"Davis! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think? Valentine's Day is tomorrow." I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Did TS get Kari anything yet?"  
  
"It's TK and I don't know what he got her. You'll have to wait 'til tomorrow to find out." Matt said. "And for your first question...no, I'm not Jun's secret admirer. I'm thinking of another girl...a sweet girl living far from me."  
  
"Jun's gonna get jealous", I pointed out.  
  
"Let her get jealous."  
  
I shrugged and smiled. I had a good feeling who Matt was gonna give his Valentine to. I said goodbye and went back in the aisles. Again, I ran into Ken. He held a bouquet of roses in one arm and a box of chocolate in the other.  
  
"Davis! I'm glad to see you. I need an opinion. Which one do you think she'd like better, the roses or chocolates?" he asked me.   
  
"First thing's first: who are you giving them to?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you!"  
  
"That's cause it's Kari, isn't it?!" I accused.  
  
"What?! No! You and TK spend half of your lives arguing over her. Why do I want to get involved?"  
  
"I don't know..." I looked at him suspiciously. "Who else could you like?"  
  
"Kari isn't the only girl in the world, Davis. But you helped me make a decision. I'm buying both of these things and I have something else in mind. See you tomorrow." Ken said with a wave. I stared at him.  
  
Is he telling the truth? Does he really have someone else other than Kari in mind? I thought. Anyway, I still have to find Kari's card!  
  
"Hi, Davis!" Another cheerful yet voice exclaimed. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh...hi, TY", I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Looking for a gift?" he asked.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I'm still trying to find something as well." he said. "I have almost everyone's Valentine except for Yolei's."  
  
"Yeah?" I had forgotten about the rest of my friends. I needed their cards too! "Oh no! Thanks, TL! I just remembered something! Bye bye!"  
  
I left the drug store...never buying Kari's gift.  
  
***  
  
I spent that whole night working on my gifts. They weren't the best things in the world but they would have to work. I made sure my spelling and grammar was correct at least five times. Some were small, the others a little longer. Then I began searching through the phone book until I finally found the number. I dialed it and waited for a long time. Someone answered me after five minutes.  
  
"Hello? Singing Valentines? I have a request to make to a girl named Kari Kamiya..."  
  
***  
  
Today's Valentine's Day! Breakfast was a little unusual: bread with strawberry jam, strawberry flavored milk, and sugar cookies shaped like hearts with pink icing. I had made the cookies last night and had put special sayings on them. Okay, okay, I didn't make them, my mom did! But I helped! After talking with my family over the red and pink breakfast, I realized I had to be at school. Normally I don't mind being late but today I have to be on time. I grabbed some cookies and headed off to school. If three words could describe how it looked like today, these would be it: red, pink, and white. Girls and boys were walking hand in hand. Some were even holding roses. I took a deep and went in search of Kari. I saw her talking to TU.  
  
"Hi, Kari!" I interrupted them. "Hi, TO!"  
  
"Hey, Davis. Happy Valentine's Day!" Kari greeted me.  
  
Yes! She said something other than 'hi'! I'm on a roll!   
  
"What do you have in plan for today?" TM asked me.  
  
"It's a secret." I said looking at Kari.   
  
"Somehow I have a feeling that secret won't stay secret for long." She sighed.  
  
Ken came in carrying the bouquet of red roses, chocolates, three heart shaped balloons and a lot of cards. I decided to help him.  
  
"Who's all this for?" I tried to grill him again. And it better not be Kari, I thought.  
  
"I thought I said I wouldn't tell you", he said glaring at me.   
  
"I'm curious." I said.  
  
"I thought Izzy was the curious one."  
  
"Come on! It's Valentine's Day!"  
  
"Sorry but you'll have to wait 'til later like everyone else."  
  
Class was going by so slowly today. I kept looking at the clock on the wall. Those Singing Valentine's better be here soon, I thought. I'm gonna want my money back. I looked at all the gifts I was going to give everyone. Finally, the intercom went off.  
  
"Mr. Fujiyama?"  
  
"Yes?" my teacher replied. (Note: Mr. Fujiyama is probably the older kids teacher but let's pretend he teaches younger kids too, okay?)  
  
"Could you please send Davis Motomiya to the office?"  
  
A hush fell in the room as every eye turned to me. I gulped. What had I done wrong?  
  
"Will do. Davis, you heard her."  
  
I nodded and picked up my books. I couldn't have gotten in trouble...I don't remember the last thing I did! I still went to the office.  
  
"Davis, I'm afraid I have some bad news", the principal said.  
  
"You're expelling me, right?" I said anticipating the worst.  
  
"No...I know you asked for The Singing Valentines to come in and sing for Kari Kamiya. Well...they can't make it. They had a flat tire."  
  
"WHAT?!" I jumped out of my chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Davis. They gave you your money back", he handed me an envelope.   
  
I couldn't believe it. The one thing I wanted to do for Kari...wasn't going to be done. Now she'd never know. Some Valentine's Day! Kari would be getting gifts from everyone...but me. I still had time to make her a little gift though. It would take my entire lunch period but it was worth it. I bet the others would be wondering what I was doing at that time by myself but I couldn't let them see, especially not Kari. No matter how much I cared for her, this would still mean nothing. I should stop before I hurt myself.  
  
Class kept going on forever and I stopped paying attention. Finally came the moment to give everyone their Valentines. I had already snuck one in everyone's locker in the morning when no one was looking. Perhaps I might get something from them too. Of course, I wasn't keeping my hopes up high.  
  
Mr. Fujiyama was still droning on about chemistry when a knock came at our door. He opened it and some people were standing there.  
  
"Hi, we are the Singing Valentines and we have something for a...Davis Motomiya from a secret admirer." One guy said.  
  
I almost fainted hearing that. I had a secret admirer? This better not be a joke.  
  
"Here's the note from the secret admirer", a lady handed me this hand written note.  
  
Dear Davis,  
I really, really liked the poem you wrote about me. You wrote really nice things to everyone, even TK. The least I could do was give you a song. I'd like to quote from your poem now...  
  
"I was a fool to fall in love with someone like you.  
Someone whom I could never get through to  
I wanted to say I loved you...more than you could know  
But I'm just a fool. Who'd believe me?  
Certainly not you."  
  
Davis, you are not a fool. In fact, I think it's sweet when fools fall in love...  
  
Your secret admirer...  
  
I had good feeling whom this letter was from! The Singing Valentines began to sing "Why Do Fools Fall In Love?"  
  
Ooh wah! Ooh wah! Ooh Ooh Ooh wah!  
Ooh wah! Ooh wah! Ooh Ooh Ooh wah!  
Why do fools fall in love?  
  
Why do birds sing so gay?  
Love is the way they make their day  
Why do they fall in love?  
Why does the rain fall from above?  
Why do fools fall in love?  
Why do they fall in love?  
  
Love is a losing game and love can't beat the shame  
I know. I'm a fool you see  
for that fool in me. Tell me why......  
Tell me why?   
  
  
Why do birds sing so gay?  
Love is the way they make their day  
Why do they fall in love?  
Why does the rain fall from above?  
Why do fools fall in love?  
Why do they fall in love?  
  
Why does my heart skip a crazy beat?  
Before I know, it will beat, beat, beat. Tell me why.....  
Tell me why....  
Why do fools fall in love?  
  
Everyone cheered. I felt really, really happy at that moment. Maybe Kari cared for me after all. I met up with everyone after school to give them their cookies.  
  
"Thanks, Davis", TH said when I handed him his cookie. On it, in white letters, was "THANKS FOR BEING A GOOD FRIEND, TG!"  
  
"Delicious!" Cody exclaimed. His read "YOU'RE TOO COOL FOR WORDS"  
  
"Where's Yolei?" I asked.  
  
Yolei came by holding a million things: flowers, candy, balloons, etc. Ken was with her, holding her hand.  
  
"So that's the girl you like? I thought. At least it's not Kari.  
  
"Thanks for your cookie, Davis!" Yolei yelled. I had put "LOTS OF LOVE FOR A GOOD FRIEND" on hers. Ken had "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER" on his.  
  
"I liked your cookie, Davis", Kari said. I had gone simple with her: "BE MINE."  
  
"I really enjoyed the poem, Davis", TG said. "And for once...you got my name right!"  
  
"It was beautiful", Cody added.  
  
"Never you had talent", Kari finished off. I blushed.  
  
"It was nothing. Kari?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you my secret admirer?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
I knew she wasn't going to answer. And she didn't say a word to me for the rest of the time. School was officially over and I was ready to go home. Kari and TD went home together. Then Cody left. I was the only one standing. I got the books I needed for homework that night. As I was about to close the door, a pink note fell out of my locker and I picked it up.  
  
Davis,  
  
Thank you very much. Happy Valentine's Day!   
  
Lots of love for a fool,  
  
Kari  
  
"YAHOO!!!!!!!!!" 


	15. Angel: TAKARI 2

Veggie Soup # 15: Angel (Also poem number 1)  
  
By Shadow Catcher   
  
(My first poem for this series and a 2nd Takari for the Takari fans. I guess Tk and Kari are about 18 in this poem. The last verse doesn't follow the rhyme scheme but I meant for it not to do so. I know I should have a story but I'm kind of burned out now and school is taking over my life-_-0 Anyway, I don't own Digimon. I shall try and smoke out a few more fics that I can add here and begin working on requests starting with Takimi and Yakari and a Pata/Gato. When they'll come out, I can't say. Oh well, enough from me. Onto the poem!)  
  
  
You are my angel. You are the light.  
You are the one who gives meaning to my life.  
You are the key to unlock my soul  
You're the missing piece to make me whole  
  
Some say you don't know true love  
And you'll never know it at all.  
They say the only true love you know  
Are with the shadows displayed on the wall.  
  
They say that only fools believe in love.  
And 'love' is what they constantly chase.  
Some claimed to have come close to love  
But not one of them could reach the base.  
  
I, however, am different from the others.  
I know true love is in the air.  
At least, there's love between the two of us  
Cause you let me know that you care.  
  
You are my angel living on ground  
Your love whispered to me without making a sound  
And so now I believe that love is real and true  
Especially when you said, "You know what, TK? I care about you too." 


	16. My EnemyThe One I See: KENYAKO 2

Veggie Soup # 16: My Enemy/The One I See (Kenyako/Kaiyako)  
  
By Shadow Catcher  
  
(First and foremost, thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions of stories I can write. I like what you guys have asked for and I will try my VERY hardest to get them out. I can't guarantee they'll come out right away but they WILL come out.   
  
Poetry time again, kiddies! This one is for all you Kenyako (or Kaiyako) fans out there! You begged and pleaded and I decided to write this one. It's poetry, okay? I don't own Digimon. It switches between Yolei and Ken's POV.)  
  
(Yolei POV)  
  
Look at me  
I look plain and boring  
I fall in love like a helpless fool  
With the people who won't love me back  
Are you one of those people?  
I have these strange feelings for you  
You are my enemy  
You are the one I have to fight against  
Yet I feel for you  
I feel for you in ways no one else could  
I doubt you are like all those others  
That I fell in love with  
Those were silly crushes  
This is love  
Love with my enemy  
I'm helplessly in love with you  
I'm helpless without you.  
I don't care what others say  
I love you...my enemy  
  
(Ken's POV)  
Why should I care about what I'm missing?  
I have everything that I could ever want  
So what if I don't have all that I need?  
Well...having you would be nice  
You are the one I see in my dreams  
You are the one I see in my future  
It's like you beckon me to come forth  
And you want to give me something  
What do you want?  
Ask me. I shall give you anything  
For you are the one  
Yes, you are the one I need  
You are the only one I need  
You are the one I see day and night  
You are the one I see inside my heart  
You are the one I need to see  
The one I want to see...forever. 


	17. Blown Away: MIMOE 2

Veggie Soup # 17: Blown Away  
  
By Shadow Catcher  
  
(Another Mimoe for my collection! I wrote this right before I went on my two- month trip. As for future things...I'm going to write my first Digidestined x Digimon fic. (Posted separately in the beginning...may add onto this later) It'll be a Koushiro x Lillymon fic^^ so if you're big on things like that, be sure to check it out when I post it. Also, new stories for this...I have an Yakari in the back of my mind "Escape" I'll begin work on that later this week. Anyway, let's begin the story. Joe is about 22 in this story and still in school studying to be a doctor. Mimi is 20 and still in America.  
Disclaimer: Digimon and "Blown Away" by Far Too Jones. I suggest you download it. It's pretty cool)  
  
For Joe Kido, the weeks went by too slowly and the holidays went by too fast. Maybe that was why the old saying 'Time flies when you're having fun' had been coined. Though he studied hard for exams, he did want a break now and then. He wanted to leave the country for a few days and visit Mimi Tachikawa in New York City. He had to ask her something big.  
  
Mimi Tachikawa...an old friend who moved away too early. It wasn't fair but what could he do? Mimi came around once in a while but that was it. She probably had studies too. She managed to keep in touch with them all, especially with him. He rarely was able to answer back but Mimi didn't mind. She knew he had too much on his mind. But she probably felt like him: every moment that they had with each other was precious. Every one.  
  
Sometimes Joe would forget and call her old phone number. It wasn't after he had heard the operator that he remembered...Mimi didn't live there anymore. Then there were the times he went to her house...no one lived there of course. He looked for her in the malls and all around the city. His friends reminded him over and over again that Mimi didn't live here anymore. Perhaps because he missed her so much...  
  
~*~*~  
So I'm moving through a crowded room  
Why do I always look for you?  
Am I missing you again?  
*~*~*  
  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
"Joe?" Mimi came to his door one night. Joe had been studying as always and had told his friends not to disturb him. So he was surprised, even slightly annoyed, with Mimi's sudden arrival.  
  
"Mimi? What brings you here?" he asked. "Come in."  
  
"No!" Mimi turned away from him. Joe noticed that the rain was started to fall and, looking over Mimi's shoulder, he saw a moving van.   
  
"What on..." he began.  
  
"Joe, I've come to say goodbye!" Mimi said rapidly. It took Joe a while to register all that in his mind.  
  
"Goodbye?"  
  
Mimi nodded slowly. "I'm moving to America...New York City."  
  
Joe's eyes widened. "New York City?! For how long?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe forever."  
  
Forever...a terrible word. He didn't want her to go away forever! What were her parents thinking? Her friends needed her...he needed her.  
  
"You can't leave!" Joe was going hysterical. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Stay here! Please! Don't leave us!"  
  
Mimi began to sob. "I'm sorry, Joe. I can't..."  
  
~*~*~  
Only sure that I'm never more than not quite enough  
Baby, here I am, missing you again.  
And I, I only want be everything you need tonight  
Waste your time with me  
*~*~*  
  
  
"Mimi..."  
  
"Goodbye, Joe! I'll write to you!" With that, Mimi pulled away and ran to her parents' car. Joe only stood there in shock and in sadness. Why? Mimi was leaving, possibly forever, and he couldn't help it. Now he would never be able to talk to her the way he had. She'd never know how he felt...  
  
Nothing would be the same for him. Not without her.  
  
  
~*~*~  
And every time you call, I get blown away  
And every time you talk to me, well I don't care what they say  
Every time you call, even if it's only for a while  
Well, I'm blown away  
*~*~*  
  
  
  
PRESENT...  
  
"I think I'll check my email." Joe said out loud to himself. He'd been working on a research paper but was taking a little break. (Those breaks were just as precious as talking to Mimi. He had hypothesized this not too long ago) He looked at it to see if Mimi had written him anything. Nope, he had no new mail. Sighing, Joe got off line and began to work on his paper again.  
  
He took a glance out the window and saw that it was raining. Just like the day Mimi moved away. But rain had other good moments for him. Like one time when he and Mimi had split away from the other Digidestined kids during the battle against the Dark Masters. It rained in the area they had been in. Joe was ready to run away and hide from the storm. Mimi had grabbed his arms and began dancing with him.  
  
Another FLASHBACK...  
  
~*~*~  
Well, I still remember late December  
When you'd do your little dance for me  
And you moved me through the rain  
*~*~*  
  
(Author's note: I know they didn't fight the Dark Masters in December but that's what's written in the song)  
  
"Come on, Joe! Tango with me in the rain!" She said. Joe was freaking out.  
  
"Mimi! We'll get pneumonia if we stand the rain!"  
  
"You will be fine! Now...if you don't want to tango, then waltz with me!" Mimi began moving him around. Gomamon and Palmon tried dancing too. (Of course, it was a little bit more difficult for the two Digimon) Joe complained but to no avail. Mimi waltzed with him through the rain despite how hard it was pouring. After the waltz, she tried salsa dancing! Ultimately, Joe gave up and ran into a cave. Mimi giggled and followed him inside.  
  
~*~*~  
I'd run for cover and you'd just laugh  
You throw your hair and take my breath  
*~*~*  
  
"You are no fun!" she said playfully.  
  
"Getting sick because of the rain will not be fun!" Joe said. He took off his glasses and wiped them. Mimi took off her hat and shook her hair out.  
  
"We should do that again." She said.  
  
"I second that!" Gomamon and Palmon said.  
  
"I don't." Joe sneezed.  
  
"Bless you!" the other three said.  
  
~*~*~  
And I'm missing you.  
I'm missing...  
I'm missing you again.  
*~*~*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK...  
  
"Mimi, where are you?!" Joe demanded. It had been a week and she still hadn't responded. He sent her a letter and several emails...Mimi hadn't responded to one yet.   
  
Mimi wasn't one to write often still this was unusual. He needed to talk to someone...maybe his brother Jim could help.  
  
He dialed the number to Jim's place. After three rings, his brother answered.  
  
"Hey, Jim? It's Joe."  
  
"Hi, bro. What's up?"  
  
"Jim...I haven't heard from Mimi."  
  
"You mean the Tachikawa girl?"  
  
"Yeah. What do you suppose happened?"  
  
"She may be busy."  
  
"So am I! And I make time to send her emails and call her up!"  
  
"Relax, bro! You treat this girl like she's everything to you."  
  
"She is." Joe whispered.  
  
Jim took a while before he answered. "Oh...I see. I understand now."  
  
~*~*~  
And I, I only want to be everything you need tonight  
Waste your time with me  
And every time you call, I get blown away  
And every time you talk to me, I never know what to say  
And every time you call, even if it's only for a while  
I'm blown away  
I'm blown away  
*~*~*  
  
"What do you understand?"  
  
"You love the girl, bro! You're crazy about her and you miss her!"  
  
"In love?" Joe looked out the window. The rain was pouring even harder outside.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry. I think all you need to do is tell her you love her."  
  
"Will that make anything better?"  
  
"Don't know. But you'll be relieved."  
  
"Okay...I'll write to Mimi." Joe hung up the phone.  
  
Everything Jim had said was true. Joe must be in love or else why was he worrying about Mimi? He wanted to know if she was all right. Maybe now he should write her an email. Going back online, he found out that he had mail this time.  
  
And this time, it came from none other than...Mimi!  
  
~*~*~  
When I know doubt, when I know fear  
When I wake up will you be here for a moment?  
It's only for a moment...and I get blown away  
*~*~*  
  
To: allergies@aol.com  
  
From: pinkpink@lycos.com   
  
Re: I love you  
  
  
Hello, Joe. I just got your emails and I'm sorry for not writing back. You see, I've been busy and our Internet connection has been down. I just got your letter...I see you're impatient. Joe, I'm glad you're so concerned. I am concerned about you too though I don't show it. I thought you had forgotten about me but I was wrong. Everyone still remembers me...most importantly, you. I'm so happy to know you care because I care about you! I'll try to answer back as soon as possible. Thank you.  
  
Mimi  
  
PS: I love you  
  
  
Joe nearly leaped five feet in the air. "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
After he calmed down, he wrote an email to Mimi. His was shorter but it made his point very clear.  
  
  
Dear Mimi,  
  
I love you too. This rainy day reminded me of this question I've been meaning to ask: will you marry me?"  
  
Joe  
  
  
Almost immediately after he wrote it, he got a response. He had planned to phone the others but he wanted to see this piece of email. And he celebrated after he read it.  
  
  
Dear Joe,  
  
Yes.  
  
Mimi  
  
~*~*~  
And every time you call, I get blown away  
And every time you talk to me, I never, ever know what to say  
And every time you call, even if it's only for a while  
Well, if it's only for a while  
I'm blown away  
  
So, I'm moving through a crowded room again.  
So, I'm moving through a crowded room again.  
Am I missing you again?  
Well, I'm blown away  
*~*~* 


	18. Crazy, Crazy About You: KOUMI 2

Veggie Soup #18: Crazy, Crazy About You  
  
By Shadow Catcher  
  
(Another Koumi! Originally a Mimoe, I figured now was the time to get another Koumi considering that the other Koumis I've written aren't so good. Anyways, Mimi is about eighteen in this fic. She is graduating out of high school. I don't own Digimon but I DO OWN THE SONG "Crazy, Crazy About You". Please note THERE ARE 2 "crazy's" in the title, IT SUPPOSED TO BE THAT WAY. Anyways, enjoy!)  
  
Mimi stood in line waiting for the moment that would change her life. She was graduating out of high school in America and everyone had been invited. Izzy had graduated as well in Japan but even he had time to visit her. But more importantly, he was coming. Now that he was well on his way to great things in life and he'd be busy, he had somehow made time to see her. As she got changed, Mimi's thoughts went back to a long time ago.  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
  
"Izzy?" Mimi finally managed to say something as they departed the Digital World for the first time. She had been sad for leaving Palmon and all their digital friends behind. Her heart had been aching for one very long time but now she was ready to face reality again. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi had been staring out the window, his hands grasping the back of the seat.  
  
"Hmmm?" he finally responded.  
  
"I...um...I wanted to thank you."  
  
"Oh? For what?" Izzy asked still not looking at her.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for being with me when Devimon separated us way back in the beginning."  
  
"Oh...you're welcome."  
  
"You pulled through for me back there. I don't think I'd survive."   
  
"You had Tentomon with you."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"You wanted a human, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh. I wanted someone. Even if you weren't in the maze, you came through for me. So...thanks."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Mimi bit her lip and stared down at the floor. What was she thinking? They were both only ten years old! She wasn't supposed to fall in love...a crush, maybe, but not love. Still, Izzy was sweet. Who couldn't fall in love with him? He was smart and responsible and courageous at times....  
  
"Mimi?" Izzy now looked at her.  
  
"Huh?" Mimi broke out of her daze.  
  
"You okay? Are you thinking about Palmon and the others?"  
  
"Um...yes." At least, now she was. She wondered if Palmon would able to sleep at night without her. Tears slowly started to fall from her cinnamon eyes. Izzy moved in closer and handed her a tissue.  
  
"Thank you." She sobbed and wiped the tears.  
  
"We'll see them again." He promised.  
  
"Will we see each other again?" She asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mimi felt incredibly stupid then. There she went again, acting like it was the end of the world. Of course, she would see Izzy again! Right? No! No, she couldn't! It hit her at that moment why.  
  
"Did you want to know if we would see each other again? Well, yes!" Izzy said.  
  
"No, we won't!" Mimi sobbed. "I just remembered. After this year, my family is moving to America!"  
  
"What?!" Izzy sat upright in his chair. "America? Are you serious?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Izzy! It's true. We're leaving."  
  
"How long will you be there?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Oh..." Izzy said nothing afterwards.  
  
The rest of the ride went on in silence. Mimi watched the others and thought about how much she'd miss them. Tai, their occasionally foolish yet brave leader... rebellious yet sensitive Matt...caring and strong Sora... Sensible and reliable Joe... lovable and innocent TK...the equally innocent but mature Kari...and Izzy. Intelligent, quiet Izzy. None of them would be with her when she moved to America. Not even Izzy, the one she adored.  
  
FLASHBACK ENDS...  
  
Now Mimi anxiously waited as the line began to move and the students all sat down in their designated areas. She searched the audience and found her parents. Then she saw them!   
  
Tai...Sora...TK...Matt...Joe...Kari...Davis...Yolei...Cody...Ken...and Izzy. Everyone was here after all! Izzy waved down at her and smiled. Mimi wanted to melt right then and there.  
  
The whole ceremony was going by so fast yet Mimi couldn't hold still. She wanted her diploma and then she wanted to hang out with her friends. True, she would miss all her American friends. In fact, the thought of leaving them forever was starting to make her cry. She listened to the valedictorian make his speech up on stage.  
  
"Some of you I've known for years, others I met this year...some I still don't know. Yet I consider you all my friends. If I were to choose five out of you guys...it would hard for me to do so. I know you guys have other friends out there and you probably cherish your friendship with them."  
  
I know I do, Mimi thought. Her thoughts went back to Izzy. She was still hopelessly in love with him. Was it okay to love now? After all, she was eighteen. Did he care about her or did he already have a girlfriend? Mimi remembered her first boyfriend. She had fallen in love with him...only to realize he had fallen in love with someone else. Her heart broke into a million pieces and she vowed never to go after someone else's man. Was Izzy also single? Would he feel the same way about? All these thoughts were going through her head as she tried to pay attention to the ceremonies. Finally came the moment for her to get up and receive her diploma. She took one more look at Izzy.  
  
  
"MIMI TACHIKAWA!!!!!!!" the announcer boomed. Mimi walked up and accepted her diploma. Everyone was cheering including her friends up in the audience. Joe waved and clapped for her until she had made her way back to her seat. After all this, there would be an after graduation party which she had invited everyone too.  
  
"I LOVE YOU, MIMI!" Someone yelled. Mimi looked up to see who had said that. Sadly enough, she could not trace the voice. Was it Izzy?   
  
After the graduation ceremony, everyone went to the party. Mimi ran into her friends and gave them all a huge hug. She began crying all over again.  
  
"I can't believe it's over!" she sobbed.  
  
"It's only beginning." Joe said. "You have your whole life ahead and you just completed one chapter."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
The music began to play and Izzy, without saying a word, led her to the dance floor.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked softly. "I want the first dance with the graduate."  
  
"Not at all."   
  
Mimi rested her head on his shoulder and they began to move to the music.  
  
***  
  
We both work 'til five  
Wake up when it's early and bright  
Drive out to the jobs we have  
Down familiar roads bathed in light  
At home, we're both tired  
Since we've been up on our feet  
And he smiles at me as I groan  
His eyes locked on me look so sweet  
  
I know he's tired but he's making me tea  
Strange how he'd do so much for me  
I say, "Baby, I'm so worried.   
Which way does our future go?"  
He's still smiling as he shakes his head  
And says, "That I don't know.  
But this I do..."  
  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
Cause if we're together, there's nothing we can't do  
Even in our hard times, we have the will to pull through  
I don't know much, baby, but this much I do.  
I'll always be crazy, crazy about you  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
  
***  
  
"Mimi?" Izzy interrupted her daydream. She had been swaying back and forth, not really sure which way he was leading her and not caring either.   
  
"Hmmm?" She murmured.  
  
"Did you hear that person scream out?" He asked suddenly. Mimi remembered the person who screamed earlier and she turned pink.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You have any idea who it was?" Izzy grinned.  
  
Mimi was a little scared to say it but she did. "Was it...was it you?"  
  
Now it was Izzy's turn to blush. "...Yeah."  
  
***  
  
After work, I have a headache  
Take my aspirin and try to sleep  
The pain doesn't go away  
It gets worse enough to make me weak  
She comes into the room  
And I know I will be okay  
I shut my eyes and pray to God  
This misery will go away  
  
I'm only half-awake and I'm filled with fear  
I have to ask her while she's sitting here  
I ask. "Baby, I'm still worried.  
What if our dreams don't come true?"  
She kisses me gently and strokes my head  
Saying, "Don't let such things bother you."  
  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
Cause if we're together, there's nothing we can't do  
Even in our hard times, we have the will to pull through  
I don't know much, baby, but this much I do  
I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you."  
  
"Do you...do you... really love me?" Mimi asked, still stunned by what he said. She felt herself draw closer to him as the music went on.  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't." Izzy replied with honesty.  
  
***  
And when I'm lonely, he's always around.  
And she's there for me when I'm broken down.  
We got too much that could go wrong  
But we're still standing strong  
Cause he's there...  
Cause she's there...  
With me!  
  
It's time for us to go to bed  
I watch him as he sleeps  
Already I'm dreaming  
Dreaming of her and me  
We're still in love with each other  
The world seems bright and new  
I still don't know everything  
But this much I do.  
  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
Cause if we're together, there's nothing we can't do  
Even in our hard times, we have the will to pull through  
I don't know much, baby, but this much I do  
I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
***  
  
"I love you too, Izzy." Mimi confessed as the song came closer to an end. "It's funny and it's strange. I don't want to believe it but it's true."  
  
"What's true?" Izzy inquired.  
  
"I loved you since the first time I saw you. That's what I was trying to tell you when we first left Digiworld. But I was afraid cause we were ten and ten year olds...shouldn't fall in love so easily."Mimi's voice faded towards the end of her sentence.  
  
"Mimi!" Izzy smiled down at her.  
  
"What?!" Mimi felt as though she'd said something wrong. A horrible thought entered her mind. What if she *did* offend him?   
  
No. Not Izzy. He was offended so easily. Besides he was still smiling at her and she knew everything would be all right.  
  
"I knew that's what you wanted to say. I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"More than you'll ever know."  
  
"So my crush doesn't sound silly?"  
  
"It's not a crush. It's love."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Mimi pulled herself close to Izzy and this time, their lips touched. A strange shiver ran up and down her spine. So this was what love felt like. Strong yet gentle...that was the way she liked it.   
  
***  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
There's nothing I can't do  
We have the will to pull through  
I don't know much...  
I don't know much...  
But this much I do  
I'll always be crazy...  
I'll always be crazy...  
Baby, I'll always be crazy, crazy about you.  
*** 


	19. You Amaze Me: TAKIMI

Veggie Soup # 19: You Amaze Me (Takimi)  
  
By Shadow Catcher  
  
(This is my first BRAND NEW fic and a new couple since that Koukari I wrote a long time ago. This is a TK/Mimi or TAKIMI as we all like to call it. I'm not used to writing Takimi so go easy please. If you don't like Takimi, don't read. Many of you requested for a fic and I'll get one out for you. The best I can come up with for now is a Takimi poem. It's from Mimi to TK (I have another one that's from TK to Mimi that will be put up later). They are obviously older in this poem. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. Read and enjoy. Still taking requests as always. Enjoy)  
  
***  
  
You amaze me because you're so young  
Yet you're stronger than people older than you  
You're at a point where you need direction  
Still you're confident; I know you'll pull through  
  
You amaze me cause you're so smart  
They way you know things you never see  
And your heart's so tender and pure  
It's no wonder you have an impact on me  
  
You amaze me cause you're like me  
Not used to facing these challenges ahead  
Scared about what dangers may come  
More prone to sit back and watch instead  
  
You amaze me cause you're like a caterpillar  
Not quite ready to become a butterfly  
But I think that with a bit of my love and faith  
You'll transform and use your new wings to fly  
  
We're both young and still so confused  
But my feelings for you shine like gold  
I may sound crazy but know that I love you  
And you'll still amaze me when we grow old 


	20. Dream of You:SORATO 2

Dream of You  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
(My second Sorato is also a poem! It's from Sora to Matt...I guess they would be older in this. Probably OOC too. I changed a few lines. This is my ATTEMPT at an English sonnet. If it doesn't look right, let me know and I can make corrections that are needed. I promise to have stories up soon again. Not right now though, finals and papers are coming up. Anyway, I don't own Digimon. Mushy romantic poem...oh yes, that's what this is! As always, taking requests. Got a couple that I don't have or want another helping of a couple I do have? Email me or simply state it in the review! Enjoy!)  
  
Like a snow sculpture melting in the sun  
Sorrow dripped through your hand touching my heart  
And ribbons around my soul came undone  
Since you make me whole when I fall apart  
The ocean God used to color your eyes  
The melted gold he blended in your hair  
Gentle wind whispering within your sighs  
And one shivers from the weight of your glare  
Stressful days result in those silent nights  
Time shortens our memories together  
Despite blows we take to ignite some fights  
We're lost in this storm of love forever  
So let my heart drown in your eyes of blue  
And my head sink into a dream of you 


	21. Dance With You: KENYAKO 3

Veggie Soup #21: Dance With You (Kenyako #3)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
(This is another Kenyako! It's the third one, I know, and it's old. But I'm having writer's block and I need to put this up soon. It's a poem/songfic...if such a thing exists. And if not...I'm creating the first one! I don't own Digimon or the song "Dance With You" by Live. I do own the poem though. It, like the other one, switches between Ken and Yolei's POV. This is how the stanzas are divided: a song verse and then my poem. So every odd stanza is the song and the evens are my poem. Understand? In case you don't, here:  
  
A verse with ~ at beginning and end means it's the song.   
  
A verse with * at beginning and end means it's in Yolei's POV.  
  
A verse with nothing at beginning and end means it's in Ken's POV.  
  
With this, dear readers, I leave the simple note: Enjoy the poem and I'll have more stuff up soon. I still take requests)  
  
~Sitting on the beach  
The island king of love  
Deep in Fijian seas  
Deep in some blissful dream~  
  
There she is  
She dances into my dream once again  
It's like every time I turn around...I see her  
I want to get close but I can't  
She despises me...I think  
She's a goddess living on earth  
To be with her, dance with her  
Live with her...would make my life complete  
  
~Where the goddess finally sleeps  
In the lap of her lover  
Subdued in all her rage  
And I am aglow with the taste of the demons driven out  
And happily replaced with the presence of real love  
The only one who saves~  
  
I don't know what attracts me to her  
I feel like a bomb set to go off any minute  
And when I explode, I'll reveal it all  
I'll reveal the truth, my feelings kept hidden  
From the one  
She looks past me...or does she?  
Maybe she is pretending not to care about me  
When in reality...the only thing she sees is me  
  
~I want to dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I want to dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
And lead us back to a world we would not face~  
  
*There he is  
Why am I attracted to him?  
He's no different from me  
How could I feel for someone with no heart?  
With no love or sorrow or joy  
I do not understand  
He asks me to dance whenever I dream  
I want to refuse  
Why don't I? *  
  
~The stillness in you eyes convinces me that I   
I don't know a thing and I've been around the world  
And I, I've tasted all the wines  
A half a billion times  
Came sickened to your shores  
You show me what this life is for~  
  
*I grab his hand and we begin to move  
He sways my body back and forth  
As I melt slowly like butter in his arms  
My head rests upon his shoulder  
His cold shoulder  
I close my eyes and try to wake up  
As the wind blows through my hair  
And I open my mouth to breathe*  
  
~I want to dance with you  
I've seen a world where people live and die with grace  
The karmic ocean dried up and leave no taste  
I want to dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
And lead us back to a world we would not face~  
  
She's dancing with me  
I can feel her arms wrapped tightly around me  
She feels warm...but not sickly warm  
We can feel the music run through our veins  
My hands are sweating but I don't care  
I have her.  
I feel like I'm falling forever  
And there's no end to the pit I'm falling into  
  
~In this altered state  
Full of some much pain and rage  
You know we got to find a way to let it go~  
  
*I'm dancing on the clouds  
He's all I hoped that he'd be and then some  
I look into those eyes...and I sink lower  
I know this is love and no one can disagree with that  
I raise myself off the ground so I can face him  
Our lips touch for a minute then the kiss begins*  
  
~Sitting on the beach  
The island king of love  
Deep in Fijian seas  
Deep in the heart of it all  
Where the goddess finally sleeps  
After eons of war and lifetimes she's smiling  
And free. Nothing left  
But a cracking voice and a song of love~  
  
Yes, this is it  
I am now complete  
This girl...she is everything to me  
The songs play through my head  
And even after they're over, I'm still dancing  
I open my mouth to say something  
Then my dream is broken...because I am awake  
  
~I want to dance with you  
I see a world where people live and die with grace  
The karmic ocean dried up and leave no trace  
I want to dance with you  
I see a sky full of the stars that change our minds  
And lead us back to a world we would not face~  
  
*Yes, it's only a dream  
In reality, I don't know him  
But the dance was nice while it lasted  
What did he want to say to me there?  
Why did I join the dance?  
I still feel the coldness yet as we continued  
He became warm  
I wonder...  
When will we dance again?  
And will we ever dance out of our dream into reality? *  
  
~We would not face  
We would not face  
We would not face~ 


	22. Rainy Days: YAKARI

Veggie Soup #22: Rainy Days  
  
By Carter Tachikawa  
  
(A Yakari, at last! This is my first time writing a Yakari so please be nice. I know so many of you have asked for this couple and I apologize for how slow my fanfics have come along. My computer died on me the day I got out of school so...yeah, I did a lot of thinking of ideas instead. This isn't a songfic however. Um...disclaimer. I don't own Digimon. And I don't own the little bit of Celine Dion's new song "A New Day Has Come". Hey, I have nothing. I'm still taking requests for new couples or an old one I've already used. Let's begin  
  
Oh yeah, one more thing. A "~" in the beginning and end of a sentence means that the person thought it, not said it out loud. And Kenji, an original character, is NOT Ken Ichijouji! )  
  
***  
  
"Won't you listen to me, at least?"  
  
"Kari, I gave you my love. I gave you everything you wanted! How could you do something like this to me?"  
  
"You're not letting me talk! Trust me, I have no interest in Hideo!"  
  
"What about what happened in the theater only seconds ago?"  
  
"Kenji, listen to me for minute! He only gave me a hug! A *friendly* hug, I might add."  
  
"Didn't seem friendly to me."  
  
Kari Kamiya bit her lower lip. She could taste the salty blood resting underneath. She had been dating Kenji for ten months but she had a problem with his jealousy. Her friends warned her to be careful around him but she'd ignored the words. Now she wished she had paid a little attention to what they said. She and Kenji had a date tonight but everything seemed to be spiraling downwards ever since Hideo, a guy from Kari's class, had run into her. He gave her a hug. which she gladly accepted. Kenji, on the other hand, didn't like the sight of his girlfriend hugging this man. So the two of them had spent fifteen minutes arguing about that hug and Kari hadn't been allowed to say a single word.  
  
~Typical Kenji~ She thought. ~He makes a big deal out of everything~  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Kari." Kenji threw his hands into the air. "I just can't take it."  
  
~Neither can I~ Kari said to herself. But as jealous as Kenji could get, she tried to calm him down. She still loved him.   
  
"Hideo is just a friend of mine, Kenji. We have nothing going on between us."  
  
"He hugged you, Kari!" Clearly, Kenji wasn't going to hear her side of the story. That was another thing about him that she hated. Everyone had to listen to him. All eyes had to be on Kenji. He was right, everything else was wrong. Personally, Kari thought he was too egotistical but never told him that.   
  
"What else could I do, Kenji? I can't help it if Hideo wanted to hug me."  
  
"You could have resisted." Kenji pointed out.  
  
~But I didn't.~ Kari thought. ~It already happened, Kenji. Build a bridge and get over it.~  
  
Of course, Kenji didn't get over anything. But he did come up with a solution right then and there.  
  
"I can't take it anymore, Kari." He said once again. "We're through."  
  
For a few minutes, Kari couldn't believe she heard him say that. But the cold glare that Kenji was giving her said that he was indeed serious. He wanted to break up with her! Half of Kari's heart seemed to slip out of her chest and slide down to the ground, covered with sticky soda and popcorn kernels. She didn't know what to say then.  
  
"Break up? You wanna break up with me?"  
  
"You heard me. We're through." Kenji folded his arms across his chest. "Anytime we go on a date, you are always distracted by something else. It's not going to work out with us. I see it now. It couldn't work out. You clearly are more interested in other guys."  
  
~That's not true.~ Kari thought angrily. Then she added. ~Not completely anyway.~  
  
When she and Kenji went out on their first date, they went to a Teenage Wolves concert. The older brother of TK Takaishi, one of her good friends, was the lead singer and bass player of the band. His name was Matt Ishida and, as much as she hated to admit it, she thought he was really cute. In addition to being drop-dead gorgeous and talented, Matt was also one of the Digidestined like her, a child bought from the real world and into a digital one. She felt comfortable around him. He reminded her of Tai, her older brother. But there was something inside him that drew Kari closer. He was more than looks, intelligence, and kindness. She liked him a lot. Kenji knew it and she could bet that he hated it too.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kenji now said. "Goodbye, Kari."  
  
Then he walked out of the movie theater, not even taking a glance back at the young girl. Kari just stared at his back, wondering whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. Kenji had been the first guy she'd ever gone steady with. Her entire family liked him. He was polite and smart, acting cool at the right moments. But he never showed them his jealousy and his pride. Kari knew if they saw that, they'd hate him in an instant.  
  
"Kenji." She murmured. For a moment, she was glued to the sticky theater floor. Then, forgetting all of her ex-boyfriend's bad qualities, she began to run after him. "Kenji! Wait!"  
  
She hadn't anticipated the rain that night however. Unfortunately, she didn't have an umbrella and it was pouring. She stood under the awning for another second and then ran out into the rain. She didn't pay attention to the cars in the road or the other people. She had to get to Kenji, one way or another.   
  
"Kenji, don't leave me!" She screamed. "Please! I'm sorry! Kenji!"  
  
The raindrops drenched her light brown head but she kept going ahead. She couldn't see Kenji in the wet mess but she wanted him. She wanted to be with him, jealous jerk or not. This was not the way she wanted to end their relationship. She was so engrossed in trying to find Kenji, she didn't notice the car headlights coming towards her. When she did, she froze in place and screamed.   
  
~Oh my God, I'm gonna die!~ She thought, throwing her hands in front of her face. ~I don't stand a chance of surviving this!~  
  
The car stopped only an inch in front of her but Kari didn't do a thing. The headlights were still focused on her, making it appear as if Kari were a deer who got in the middle of the road. The driver stepped out and came towards her.  
  
"Kari? Kari, is that you?"  
  
Slowly, Kari pulled the hands down from her face. She knew that voice. "Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing in the rain?" He asked, approaching her. Kari looked up at him. He held out one hand, as if he though she would grab it and follow him. His cerulean eyes gazed into her darker ones, asking her all sorts of silent questions. She gazed at the wet street, a small stream made of rainwater ran down the road, making it difficult for all drivers to move around.  
  
"I was trying to find my boyfriend." She explained. A lump grew in her throat. "Well, he's not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. Did he leave you or did you leave him?"  
  
"He left me." A tear trickled down her already wet cheek. Matt led her to the car and placed a towel he found in the back on the passenger seat. Kari got in, happy to be out of the rain. Patting herself dry with the parts of the towel, she began to relax. She also felt scared. She was in a car with Matt! She was in a car with her brother's best friend! A weird feeling was starting to slip over her like a veil. She watched as the rain came down harder and Matt got in. Like her, he was soaked but he didn't seem to mind. Kari watched as he pulled out of the movie theater and towards the road to home. His blond hair was dripping with water, which made him look cute. Kari scolded herself for thinking that and turned away to look at the falling rain.  
  
"I'll get you home in no time." Matt told her. "I can't believe that he'd ditch you like that."  
  
"That's the type of guy Kenji is." Kari blushed. "If you make him mad, you don't deserve to go home with him. It doesn't matter how bad the weather is. He'll leave you."  
  
Matt made a face. "Nice guy."  
  
Kari shook her head. "No, he wasn't nice. But I did love him."  
  
"Are you sure about that? After he ditched you?"  
  
Kari thought about that for a while. "I guess I did love him. I mean, even though he got jealous when T K and I went to the movies last weekend. We're friends but he just didn't see it. Then there was that time when Izzy gave me a present for my birthday last January and the two of us argued for three hours. Let's what else...oh yeah! Cody gave me flowers on that day I got sick and Kenji hated it. Anytime Davis said 'hi' to me and Kenji saw it, he'd give another crazy lecture. Joe bought me a drink and he went overboard again. And I think...I think he hates you, Tai, and Ken as well. Especially you."  
  
"What's his problem? Tai's your brother! And you're allowed to see your friends. I mean, we're the Digidestined. We're all friends here. No one should come between us." Matt said firmly. Kari knew he was mad because he was turning red. She giggled because she loved the way all that red color spread across his face.  
Matt heard her and he was puzzled.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry. I just thought of something. It's nothing." Kari admitted. She wasn't going to let him know that she thought he was cute when he got angry. To get away from all that, she went back to complaining. Looking at the darkness outside but catching her own reflection in the car window, she continued.  
  
"Kenji seemed to be my type. He supported my decision to be a teacher and everything. He got along with my parents and Tai. On the outside, he was so friendly and sweet. I had no clue that he could be so envious of guys that said 'hi' to me or carried my books to class. I never knew he was so...so..."  
  
"Shallow? Narrow-minded?"  
  
"Narrow-minded. That sounds like Kenji." Kari nodded. "Plus he never gave me a chance to explain those incidents! He was quick to make assumptions! If I looked at a guy, that meant I was in love with him. If I talked to a guy, that meant I was in love with him. It's ridiculous!"  
  
"I couldn't have said that any better. Frankly, I'm glad he broke up with you."  
  
Kari gasped and her eyes widened. "You...you are? Why?"  
  
By now, they had made it to Kari's home. The lights on the top floors told her that her parents and Tai were probably awake, worrying about her. Matt cut off the engine and looked at her with those deep blue eyes of his. Kari felt her 'cool as a cucumber' image slowly shed and she bit her tongue (but not too hard). He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them.  
  
"You were wrong. That guy wasn't your type. Anyone who gets jealous of your friends doesn't deserve to have a nice girl like you. If he really loved you, he'd trust you."  
  
Kari sat in her chair but didn't breathe a word. She understood everything Matt was saying. Kenji *wasn't* her type at all. She had been so blinded by everything else that she never saw it. But now she did. And as the rain was stopping, so was the *love* she had for Kenji. He was a jealous freak. He was egotistical and narrow. Not at all like her friends. Not like Matt...  
  
"I guess you're right." She whispered, putting one hand on her mouth. Matt pulled it off.  
  
"Believe me, the others would say the same thing." He leaned closer. "You shouldn't be wasting time on guys like that, Kari. I know that if you look hard enough you'll find someone who respects and your friends."  
  
Kari came even closer, unaware of what would happen. "I think I have."  
  
She closed her eyes and felt something soft press against her lips. He was kissing her! Her stomach felt light and her heart was beating fast. Taking his hands off her shoulders, she wrapped them around her waist. She threw her own arms around him. And she never wanted to stop kissing.  
  
Matt was the one to break it off. He ran a finger across his mouth. "Wow!"  
  
"Ditto." Kari agreed. She liked him more now. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"You...you liked it?"  
  
"Oh yeah! At least, you kiss girls. Kenji..."  
  
"Don't talk about him anymore!" Matt held up a hand and they both laughed. At this point, the rain had stopped and the wind blew gently. Kari rolled down her car window to let some of it in. She couldn't believe her good luck tonight!  
  
"I must confess that I *really* liked you when I first saw you." She admitted. "Of course, I was only eight. I didn't know much about love. But you were really different. I mean, the other guys were nice. You were special. I didn't know what it was that I liked about, only that I liked you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"I did. But I dismissed the feeling. It was just a crush. Then I went to see you and your band on my first date with Kenji. I think that's about the time I stopped loving him...and started loving you." Kari smiled. "That's when I wished you loved me."  
  
"Who says I don't?" Matt kissed her on the cheek. He turned the ignition key a little so that the radio would come on. "Are you ready to face the music at home?"  
  
"Not yet. One more kiss. Please."  
  
They kissed again and Kari knew she was over Kenji already. Matt trusted her and she trusted him. This new relationship would work out. To think if Kenji hadn't left her in the rain and Matt hadn't found her...  
  
~Thank God for rainy days~ She thought as she kissed him again. On the radio, she heard the uplifting new Celine Dion song and listened to the lyrics.  
  
"Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has...come"  
  
Kari smiled inside. Thank God for rainy days. 


	23. A Thousand Miles: MIMATO 2

Veggie Soup # 23: A Thousand Miles (MIMATO #2)  
  
By Carter Tachikawa   
  
(At last, Fanfiction. Net is working! Okay, while it was down, I was looking over the reviews and I saw that many of you have asked for a second Mimato. Well, you are going to get your wish. I also know that some of you want a Season 3 fanfic. The truth is, I haven't seen much of Season 3 but I will try my best to do a fic soon for this collection. Anyway, this is MIMATO # 2! I DON'T OWN DIGIMON! I also don't own Vanessa Carlton's song "A Thousand Miles". (For those of you who liked "A Thousand Miles", I'm sure you'll like "Ordinary Day" too. That's her new song being played on the radio) Anyway, on to the fic! I hope you enjoy it. I'm usually better at writing Mimatos with many chapters than just one story straight down (i.e. "Number 1 Fan" and "Handsome and the Hag") Oh well, let's see how this goes.)  
  
BTW, a "~" before and after a sentence means it's part of the song.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sitting on top of her pink and white bed, hugging her knees and staring at the pink phone on her drawer, Mimi Tachikawa was waiting for the call. It sat there silently as if it was mocking her. It had been silent ever since this morning.   
  
"Ring, you stupid phone!" She grumbled. Grabbing a laced pink pillow, she began squeezing it to relieve some anxiety. "Ring already! He promised he'd call!"  
  
She was referring to her boyfriend, Yamato Ishida, who was back in Japan. It had been a long time since the two of them had been together but they stayed in touch through letters, phone calls, and emails. She and Matt started dating not too long ago, well after their adventures in the Digital World. Mimi thought that he was too cold and overprotective when she first met him, the two of them not hitting off right away. But as the adventures progressed, she started to like him more and before she knew it, they were a couple. Matt's heart broke when he found out his girlfriend was moving to New York but he promised to always keep in touch. That is, until now...  
  
"Where...are...you?" Mimi threw the pillow against her door and watched as it fell to the pale pink carpet with a soft thud. Matt was not the type of boy who backed out on promises. He said he would call and that was that. Mimi never doubted him. Instead, she tried to think of reasons why he wasn't calling.  
  
"Maybe he had a lot to do today." She told herself. "Yeah, with band practice and helping TK out with the other kids, he has his hands full. Maybe he wasn't supposed to call right now."  
  
Yet it wasn't enough to relieve her stress. Maybe he had sent her an email. Yes, that was a possibility. Matt sent an email everyday and she hadn't checked her mailbox. Now would be a good time to do that. Getting off of the bed and walking over to her desk, where the desktop computer was set up. In addition to turning on the computer, she also turned on the stereo.  
  
"All right, people!" The DJ was saying. "I'm sure we've all heard Vanessa Carlton's "A Thousand Miles" , which is a great song! I hear it like everywhere I go now. Anyway, I've got several requests for it."   
  
The intro, which was played on the piano, started playing.  
  
"Remember if you have a request, give us a call and I'll play it for you." (Hint to my readers: If you want something I have or haven't done yet, please request)  
  
Mimi bit her lip, waiting for the computer screen to come on. "A Thousand Miles" was one of her favorite English songs because of the melody played on the piano and also because it reminded her of Matt. She missed him terribly and whenever she was sad, she started humming the tune or playing the Vanessa Carlton CD "Be Not Nobody", which she got for Christmas. It always made her feel better.   
  
"I know he emailed me! He had too!" Mimi exclaimed to herself, half-excited and half-worried. "It'll be so good to hear from him!"  
  
Clicking on the icon that hooked her up to the Internet, she began singing along with the radio.  
  
~Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd~  
  
  
Soon she was hooked up to the Internet and then she clicked on her email.  
  
  
~And I need you. And I miss you.  
And now I wonder...~  
  
  
To her horror...the inbox was empty. Mimi clicked on it again, thinking it might have been some kind of mistake. But once again, she was disappointed. No emails from Matt.  
  
"That's not fair!" She whined out loud, even above the radio. Matt hadn't sent her a letter or called or sent emails. She checked her other email addresses. No, there was nothing there either. Upset, she surfed the net and continued listening to the song, despite how bad she felt.   
  
  
~ If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by? ~  
  
  
"Mimi!" It was her mother yelling from downstairs.   
  
"Yes?" A miserable Mimi answered back.   
  
"Get off the Internet please. I have to make an important phone call!"  
  
Mimi sighed. "Yes, Mom." And she got offline, switching the computer off.  
  
  
~Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...tonight~  
  
  
So she went back to her bed and grabbed a pink teddy bear. Matt had to call her! He made a promise and he wouldn't back away from it. He couldn't!   
  
"What are you doing, Matt?" She asked out loud. Looking at her teddy bear, she sighed. "I need a decision from you tonight! I need a yes or a no and I need it soon!"  
  
  
And she began singing again.  
  
~It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me.  
Everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memory~  
  
"Okay, Mimi, I'm off! You can go online again!" Her mother yelled back. Mimi, however, did not feel like going back online. She would still find that empty inbox there and that would hurt.  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" She yelled back. "But I'm not going online now!"  
  
~Cause I'll need you and I'll miss you.  
And now I wonder...~  
  
Mimi now took out all the letters she'd received from her friends over the past few years: thirty came from Matt, twenty-three from Sora, twenty from Kari, nineteen from Joe, fifteen from TK, eleven from Izzy (who was more apt to sending emails than writing letters obviously), six from Tai (who wasn't the type of guy to write a lot of letters), and even a few from the new Digidestined: five from Yolei, three from Cody, two from Ken, and one from Davis (another person who didn't like writing lots of letters). She read them over and over again, laughing and crying the whole way through. But Matt's letters were the most special. They were long and filled with interesting things that happened, like how his father almost ran over an old lady or how Davis' latest attempts to woo Kari failed miserably. Most importantly, he wrote about how much he missed having her around.  
  
"It's frustrating." One of his letters read. "I hate seeing these guys in school walk around with their girls and here I am, being chased around town by Jun Motomiya and all these crazy fans! I miss you, Mimi. Believe me."  
  
"I believe you." Mimi murmured out loud, looking through that letter again. He was right, the distance between them was too much to bear sometimes.  
  
~If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...tonight!~  
  
The letters she got from her friends pretty much said the same thing with occasional big news. How Sora won the school tennis tournament in both, singles and doubles. How Ken's soccer team creamed Davis'...again. How Joe did really well on his exams. How TK was becoming a good basketball player. How Yolei worshiped Mimi and the ground she walked on. Things like that excited Mimi once in a while. She loved hearing from her friends but hearing from Matt was better.   
  
However, the letters only reminded her of the fact that Matt hadn't emailed or called. Mimi sulked on the bed, grabbing the pink teddy bear again and shoving the letters under her pillow.  
  
~I...I...don't want to let you know  
I...I...don't want to live in your memory  
I...I...don't want to let this go  
I...I...don't~  
  
"Ring...come on, ring." Now Mimi was begging the pink phone.   
  
~Making my way downtown, walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm homebound.  
Staring blankly ahead, just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd~  
  
And then, it rang. Mimi almost fell off her bed but managed to keep herself from hitting the ground. She raced over to the phone and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She crossed her fingers.  
  
"Hey there!" A familiar voice piped up, causing Mimi to squeal into the receiver. "Ah! What was that for?"  
  
"Sorry!" Mimi blushed, knowing that Matt couldn't see her. "I'm just so excited to hear from you! I was starting to think you weren't going to call me!"  
  
"Me not call you? No way! I have to hear the voice of my special girl sometimes." Matt said. Mimi almost melted like chocolate in the sun.  
  
~I still need you. I still miss you.  
And now I wonder...~  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I took so long to call." Matt sighed. "Band practice was longer than usual. Then TK needed some dating advice..."  
  
"Dating advice?! Who is he going out with?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy." Matt said. Mimi giggled, having a good feeling who the girl that TK was going out with was. Matt continued talking.  
  
"After I took care of TK's problem, my dad..." Mimi burst out laughing. "What?! Yeah, I admit my dad isn't the most sane person on the planet. Today, he accidentally washed his red underwear with all the whites. Needless to say, everything that used to be white isn't anymore."  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with pink." Mimi pouted.   
  
"Whatever. Anyway, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"  
  
~If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I can just see you...~  
  
"You already forgot? I wanted to know if you'll come visit me next week."  
  
"No, I didn't forget. I thought a lot about it, Mimi. I have to take into consideration a lot of things. TK is going on dates and my dad...you know how hopeless he is. Not to mention, my band and a few things at school that have to be taken care of."  
  
"Oh." Mimi was disappointed. Of course, family and school were important. They always came first. "That's fine, Matt. Maybe we can try next time you have a vacation, like in December..."  
  
~Oh, if I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...~  
  
"Whoa! I didn't say yes or no yet!" Matt stopped her.   
  
"Well, you've made it clear. You can't come..."  
  
"I *can* come!" Matt blurted out. "I took care of everything! I want to come and I'm going to!"  
  
"You...you are?" Mimi's words were caught up in her throat.  
  
"Yes! I miss you, Mimi! I missed you very much and I want to see you again!"  
  
"Oh..." Mimi finally spoke up. "I...I missed you too."  
  
"So I guess I'll see you Monday?"  
  
"Um...yes!" Mimi felt her heart flutter like a butterfly. "Yeah, I'll see you!"  
  
~If I could just hold you...~  
  
"Matt!" They could hear Mr. Ishida yell. "Help me! Now my undershirt is green!"  
  
Matt sighed. "Coming, Dad. Mimi, I gotta go! I'll never understand my father."  
  
Mimi giggled. "It's okay. Take care, Matt. I love you."  
  
"Love you too. See you later."  
  
Mimi hung up the phone happily. The radio was playing some other songs now but she didn't mind. She finally heard from Matt and got the answer she wanted. She would see him soon.  
  
"Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles." She began to sing. "If I could just...see...you..."  
  
~Tonight~  
  
  
(Well, I'm done! Finally, another story is finished! It's been awhile since I wrote anything for Digimon so cut me some slack please. I'll get to the next batch of requests soon. Once again, ask for a couple I have or haven't written about yet. I'll try and do it if five or more people ask for it. Thanks, bye bye. I'm off to go watch Weiß Kruez (another anime)episode 6: Fraulein and eat butter pecan ice cream 'til midnight. Later!) 


	24. Violet Eyes: HENRIKA

Vegetable Soup For The Digi-romantic's Soul # 24: Henry x Rika  
  
Violet Eyes  
  
By The Shattered Angel  
  
(OMG, I'm writing my FIRST Tamers couple! I don't know how many like Lee x Ruki (or Henry x Rika, if you prefer the dubbed version) but this poem seems to work best with them. I don't see Takato being quiet as romantic as Lee/Henry. Anyway, still taking requests. Hopefully, I'll get more reviews. I wish I could give you all a fic but school will start soon and all I can do is give you a simple poem. They are older obviously, concerning the voice of the poem. I don't own Digimon. Please r & r)  
  
Sometimes when I look in your eyes  
A strange feeling runs up and down my veins  
And right now, I've come to realize  
That you're tough so you can hide your pain  
  
You used to believe that strength was all  
That only the strongest would survive  
Unaware that I'd come whenever you'd call  
Be the first one at the scene who arrived  
  
I guess it's cause you're afraid of smiles  
You're afraid of letting others see you cry  
But I promise you I'd make life worthwhile  
I'd do anything, even beg, steal, and die  
  
Your eyes, so violet, so cold, so deep  
Have a story inside no one else knows  
It drives me crazy that I'm losing sleep  
I want to know the secrets that you won't show  
  
I want you to know that I'll always be here  
To look after you whether you're happy or sad  
From your violet eyes, I'd remove that fear  
Let you know that loving someone isn't always bad  
  
So open your heart and let love inside  
Let me have a moment to say the truth  
Let me be able to look into your violet eyes  
And touch with the phrase "I Love You"  
  
(Yeah, it's not my best. Please note I haven't seen much of Digimon Tamers so if things seem weird or wrong, that's why. Please r & r, go easy on me. It's been a while writing fanfics) 


	25. Love Song: MIMOE 3

Veggie Soup #23: Mimoe #2  
  
Love Song  
  
By The Shattered Angel  
  
( Another revised Mimoe with some hints of Taiora (but not a lot to drive anyone away)! It's one of my old stories but I changed the song. I used my own song. It's called "Love Song" (gee, how original, ne?) and it's one of my most favorite songs that I have written. It worked best with this story. Sorry for those of you who've wanted fics for a long time. Thanks for being patient. I'll get to a Rukato soon, since a lot have asked for that. I don't own Digimon. I DO OWN THE SONG "LOVE SONG" HOWEVER! Yes, I wrote it (though I claim a character in my original anime/manga "Pandora's Shadows" did. But it's all me. There's talent show at school and Joe has a surprise for Mimi...)  
  
"Excuse me. Excuse me. Sorry." Mimi Tachikawa pushed her way to her seat. Tai Kamiya and Sora Takenouchi were already there, saving her a seat. Sora seemed slightly excited by the talent show but Tai could care less. He was probably upset because he was missing the big game on TV. Though he'd programmed the VCR to tape it, he did wish he watching it from his couch with a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Hi, Mimi." Sora greeted, patting the seat next to her.  
  
"Hey, Sora. Can't wait to see what's going on." Mimi smoothed out the creases of her new pink skirt. She was dressed for one reason and one reason alone. She wanted to see Joe Kido. Though she never told anyone, she had a crush on Joe since the day they went to camp. She'd always thought he was so cute and she hoped that he would be here tonight.   
  
"Who entered the talent show?" She asked Sora.  
  
Sora scanned the program. "Everyone except you, Izzy, Tai, and me."  
  
"All of our friends are singing or doing some act except for Kari. She's doing a dance."  
  
"How cute." Mimi thought about Tai's little sister on the stage. He had told her Kari practiced for weeks now and was getting better with each day. No doubt about it, Kari was bound to win a prize to night.  
  
"And guess what else?" Tai smirked. "Joe's singing!"  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi groaned. That was the one thing she couldn't stand; Joe didn't know how to sing. How did he even get into the talent show as a singer? Nevertheless, she still wanted to see him.  
  
"He's singing with Matt's band so that's good." Sora said with approval.   
  
"Hey, did I miss anything?" Izzy Izumi asked, sitting next to Mimi.  
  
"No, it's just starting." Mimi said. She continued talking but didn't remember anything being said. All she thought about was Joe and his singing. Would he be a disaster or would he actually survive tonight? She watched as a few more people piled in before the doors were shut.  
  
The auditorium slowly began to grow quiet as the lights died down. Then Mr. Fujiyama stepped up to the mike. (Yes, he was back in their school again)  
  
"Ladies and gents, it gives me great pleasure to host this year's talent show! Everyone worked very hard with their acts so please try not to disturb them while they are on stage. Thank you."  
  
"Aw, just get on with the show!" Tai muttered. Sora slapped his hand. Mr. Fujiyama ignored them and continued talking.  
  
"Anyway, without further ado, here are our acts."  
  
The show began off normally. Some of the acts were brilliant and others were humorous. Davis' magic act made everyone laugh...mainly cause he couldn't do any tricks. Kari bedazzled everyone with a small dance set to Britney Spears' "You Drive Me Crazy". TK's comedy act had everyone rolling with laughter. Yolei and Ken sang a duet of "At the Beginning" from the Anastasia soundtrack. Cody also did magic tricks but he was a lot more successful than Davis.  
  
"Pick a card." He instructed Tai who had "volunteered". (Sora actually was the one who "volunteered" him because she got tired of his complaints). Tai obeyed. "Observe it. I'll write the answer down on this piece of paper." Cody scribbled something down. "Okay...is your card the ace of diamonds?"  
  
"No!" Tai scoffed, still upset that Sora did this to him.  
  
"Ah ha! It worked! I wrote 'no' on this paper!" Cody held it up. Sure enough, there was a big red "NO" and everyone cheered. "It's a foolproof trick, guaranteed to work most of the time."  
  
"And Tai's the fool to prove it." Sora whispered. Mimi giggled and Izzy cracked a smile in the darkness.  
  
The acts rolled by fast until Matt's band came up. They were the last to go.  
  
Joe walked up to the mike, dressed in a fancy suit. "Um...hi. I'm going to be singing with these guys so I'll take over for Matt."  
  
Many people groaned from the back. Mimi felt a little sorry for Joe but she had to agree that he wasn't the best singer on the planet. Still, she would be a good friend and listen to him.  
  
"But, I'll only sing one song. Now, before I start, I need to say some stuff. This song is for a girl. She's out here tonight and I want to let her know...well, the song really explains it all. Mimi...if you're out there...I love you and I dedicate this song to you."  
  
Whispers fell among the crowd as the music began. Slowly but powerfully, Joe belted out the lyrics.  
  
***  
  
Staring down at the paper, it still needs the words  
It's as blank as stare and silent like me  
I don't have a title or the first line  
Or how I'll describe everything in my mind  
All I know is half of what I see  
I can't paint your picture in Impressionist styles  
I can't act the parts you've already claimed  
If you still feel confused and don't know what to do  
The desire for true love still haunting you  
For that, baby, it's me you can blame.  
  
I'm still afraid to confess the way I feel.  
But at least I'm sure that it's real  
It may take a while to tell you the truth.  
Until then, here's my love song to you  
I have the words but they don't come out right  
I've got love's candle but I still need the light  
You've got the flame and someday we'll pull through  
But for now, listen to love songs written for you  
  
Believe me when I say that I'd do anything  
I'd catch all your tears before they hit the ground  
I'd drown all your sorrow in a glass of wine  
I'd hold your heart 'til the end of time  
I know we've got something that needs to be found  
Baby, I know you're still waiting for a response  
But this shyness slips over me like a veil  
I've hit writer's block and don't know what to write  
What I wouldn't give to have you with me tonight  
A match made in heaven and the silence hurts like hell  
  
I'm still afraid to confess the way I feel.  
But at least I'm sure that it's real  
It may take a while to tell you the truth.  
Until then, here's my love song to you  
I have the words but they don't come out right  
I've got love's candle but I still need the light  
You've got the flame and someday we'll pull through  
But for now, listen to love songs written for you  
  
Nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's nothing that I wouldn't sacrifice  
Baby, you're all the happiness that I need  
To save your soul, darling, I'd give up my life  
  
I'm still afraid to confess the way I feel.  
But at least I'm sure that it's real  
It may take a while to tell you the truth.  
Until then, here's my love song to you  
I have the words but they don't come out right  
I've got love's candle but I still need the light  
You've got the flame and someday we'll pull through  
But for now, listen to love songs written for you  
  
But for now, listen to love songs written for you  
But for now, listen to love songs written for you.  
  
  
***  
  
For a moment, the auditorium was silent. Even Tai was sitting still in his chair, his mouth opened but no complaints coming out of it. Then cheers ripped across the crowd. Joe turned slightly red and bowed.   
  
"Joe sang that for me?" Mimi asked in disbelief. She put one hand to her heart, making sure that it was still beating. Sora, Tai, and Izzy gave Joe a standing ovation but Mimi was glued to her seat. Joe noticed that she wasn't standing and looked a little worried. She smiled back at him, assuring him he did a good job and that she was all right.  
  
"YEAH, JOE!!!!!!!" Everyone else screamed and clapped. Finally, Mimi joined in. Standing up, she clapped louder than the other people in the audience.  
  
"I LOVED IT, JOE!!!!!" she added.  
  
The talent show ended and the judges made their decision. Mr. Fujiyama stepped up to the mike again. He announced individual prizes in different contest. TK came in first for comedy acts and Davis won second for magic. Then Mr. Fujiyama got everyone to stay quiet, holding up a white envelope.  
  
"Well, the results for overall talent are in. Third place goes to...Kari Kamiya for her dance!"  
  
"Yeah, Kari!" Tai hooted. Kari smiled and collected the rose thrown at her foot by Davis. She accepted her prize happily. Mimi smiled. Of course, Kari winning a prize hadn't surprised her.   
  
"Second place is a tie between Cody Hida for his magic act..." Everyone whooped as Cody walked on. He too received his prize with pride. "And Yolei Inoue and Ken Ichijouji for their duet." More cheers came for the other two.   
  
"And last but not least, the biggest prize of all. This goes to the overall talented in the school. This a real honor..."  
  
"Get on with the program!" Tai muttered. Sora kicked him.  
  
"Winner of the talent show is...Joe Kido and Yamato Ishida's band The Teenage Wolves for their song!"  
  
"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" The whole audience screamed.  
  
"MATT! MATT! MATT!" Several girls, including Jun Motomiya, added afterwards.  
  
"Yeah, Joe! I love you!" Mimi yelled above the rest. Joe smiled sheepishly and blew her a kiss. Mimi pretended to catch it.  
  
"Thank you." Joe spoke up. "I'm a happy person tonight. Mimi seems thrilled with my surprise so nothing can go wrong anymore. Mimi, I have just one more thing to ask: will you go out with me on Friday?"  
  
"WHOOOOOO!!!!!!" The audience screamed again. Mimi was shocked by the question but she wanted to answer it. She had to anyway.  
  
"YES!!!!!!" She screamed back and everyone cheered again.  
  
"Okay, okay! This isn't a dating show!" Mr. Fujiyama explained, exasperated. "Any other final words, boys?"  
  
"None from us." Matt looked at his band mates who were shaking their heads. Then he turned to Joe. "What about you?"  
  
"One more thing. Mimi, I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. And thanks for the award!"   
  
The curtains fell and everyone was still applauding. All the performers came to the stage and gave one final bow. A few even received flowers from loved ones. Mimi caught Joe's eye one last time before the lights went up. She mouthed "I love you" to him and he grinned back in reply.   
  
"You got lucky, Mimi." Sora sighed as they all poured out of the aisles to greet their friends. "I wish Tai could sing."  
  
"Who says I can't?" Tai demanded. "Anyway, I'm ready to watch that game!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know." Sora said, smiling.   
  
Mimi ignored them. Joe really did like her! No, he loved her! And the funny thing was...she loved him too. She couldn't wait for the date. Who knew what surprises lied up ahead for them?  
  
(My third Mimoe is revised and done! Short, I know. I was planning on doing a sequel if anyone wanted me to. Please read and review. Thank you for being patient again. Brand new stories and poetry around the corner. I promise! TSA) 


	26. I Get A Funny Feeling: RUKATO

Veggie Soup#26: RUKATO  
  
I Get A Funny Feeling  
  
By The Shattered Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine.  
  
~A few people asked questions that I think need to be answered. Don't worry, they're right underneath and after the poem. I have another Tamers poem (seem to write a lot of poetry, no?) OOC? Probably. I don't know a whole lot on Tamers, which is why I was a little afraid to write anything for them. But you want it, you get it. Enjoy and go easy cause I'm not used to Tamers universe that well. One half is Takato's POV, the other is Rika's. It's like one of my Kenyakos. This one is a RUKATO!~  
  
***  
  
TAKATO'S POV  
  
I get a funny feeling  
It always comes whenever I look at you  
Like a waterfall, it falls down on me  
And it comes down even harder when you look at me  
  
I don't know what it is  
I guess that's why I'm afraid  
There's something about you  
Something that I like...  
Something locked inside that I want to touch...  
But you might pull away  
So I step back and leave you alone  
  
The feeling grows hard and I'm trapped  
Every time it comes, I feel so confused  
And I'm happy and sad and lost  
Cause, after a long time, I understand  
I get a funny feeling when I look at you  
And I know that feeling is love  
  
***  
  
RIKA'S POV  
  
I get a funny feeling  
Like a bad Christmas gift, I don't want it  
So I think I can put it aside  
Concentrate on what's important  
But suddenly...you're what's important  
  
Why am I looking at you?  
I don't know but I can't pull away  
I can't stop staring  
I wish someone was here to help me  
Maybe then I'd know  
  
I see you more and more  
And bam! It's that funny feeling coming over me!  
You look at me, I look at you  
Are we thinking the same thing?  
We have to be cause we both turned away  
  
I get a funny feeling and now I know why  
I see that you love me  
I guess that feeling means I love you too.  
  
***  
  
That was the Rukato! In other words, Ruki x Takato or Rika x Takato, whichever you prefer. Now time for some answers to questions people asked:  
  
Q. Will you do Digimon x Digimon fics?  
  
A. Yes, but they have to be straight (i.e. Agumon x Biyomon, Gatomon x Patamon, etc.) The reason I don't have many of them here is because not many of you asked for them. I have three or four who asked for Gato/Pata (remember, five reviews from five DIFFERENT reviewers), two who asked for Veegato (Veemon/Gatomon), one for Guilrena (Guilmon/Renamon) and I think one for Agu/Biyo and Gabu/Pal. Nonetheless, I'll try to get to them soon.  
  
Q. Will you do Digidestined x Digimon if it's straight?  
  
A. Yes and it's like before. I haven't had many requests for these either.  
  
Q. Will you do yaoi/yuri?  
  
A. Listen, when I say straight couple, I mean boy x girl, not boy x boy and not girl x girl. HOWEVER, I do have a yaoi/yuri version of this fic I plan to write in the future. If you request now for a Taito, Jyoushiro, etc. in these reviews, they won't show up here but in the future fic  
  
Q. Will you do love triangles? (i.e. Taiorato or Tai/Sora/Matt?)  
  
A. Love triangles are indeed a challenge and I love a good challenge. The problem then comes with pleasing the audience. If I make the story a Taiora, the Sorato fans get upset. If I make it Sorato, Taiora fans get upset. So, you see, it's hard pleasing everyone. Here's what I suggest...if you want a love triangle, make sure to mention who you want the guy/girl to end up with. For example, you want a love triangle and you want it to end with a Taiora, write it down in the review. It's simple like that.  
  
There, I think I cleared up any and all confusion! If more questions arise, feel free to email me (my email is on my profile) or ask in the review. Request for anything as long as it's straight. Am I clear? I hope so. 


End file.
